A different reign, one shots
by theresa.tremblay.3
Summary: Merlin and Morgana have returned and Arthurs reign is beginning. Sequel to A different path.
1. Mourning

My plot gremlins and I are ba-ack.

This is a sequel to a different path, which will be a series of interconnected one and or two shots. The stories will take place between when Uther died and the feast at the end of a different path.

The coffin sat alone in the middle of the great hall, the only light in the room came from a few candles that sat on the chandelier giving a slight glow. The rest of the room was dark and dim, the sun having set not long before.

The man inside the coffin had through his arrogance caused the deaths of hundred's of innocents people. He was responsible for the near extinction of a wise and noble species from his and surrounding lands. He had created a pre-judged ness and fear of an entire people turning friend against friend. He was the monster in the nightmares of many and many were relieved he was in the coffin.

The Man in the Coffin had lost the love of his life the day he was granted the son they had hoped for, for years. He desired to protect his Kingdom and his son from a dangerous force. He had worked to create alliances with neighboring kingdoms. He loved his son more than his own life. He loved the daughter he could not admit he had because her mother was the wife of another more than his own life. He was loved by his family and would be missed.

The doors slowly opened and a blonde man walked in with a dark haired woman by his side. A dark haired young man solemnly closed the door behind them. They walked over and stood by the coffin looking down at their father.

Arthur sighed sadly resting his hand on the edge of Uther's coffin. Morgana stepped around to stand on the other side across from him. They stood in silence neither know what or even if they should say anything. The brother and sister were still coming to terms with the fact that they were brother and sister, their shared father having admitted to being Morgana's birth father on his death bed. The death of Uther Pendragon was hard for both to come to terms with.

For Arthur because this man for all the mistakes that he had made, every life that had been lost that Arthur now understood had been because of the man's pride and refusal to admit his part in the death of Arthur's mother, whether he knew what would happen or not, was the only parent the prince had ever know. He was the man that taught him how to ride a horse, he had listened to him talk about his day every night at dinner, at least when he was home and was able to have dinner with his son and later on Morgana. He was the man who instilled a sense of pride in his kingdom, and a duty to protect it's people from those who would harm them.

For Morgana, this was the man that she had found herself fearing when she discovered her magic. The man who had been the source of death for so many of her kin. The man who used to put her in chains if she spoke out against him too much, this was the man that on several occasions she had wished dead. This was the man who had traveled all the way to Tintagel to bring her to live in Camelot after Gorlois died because of a promise made to her father. This is the man who hardly ever refused a request so long as it was reasonable. This was the man who sat by her bedside when she first started having nightmares. This was the man that had refused to give up looking for her for over a year when she was taken by Morgause. The man that she had found she no longer wanted dead, deposed perhaps but not dead.

"the first memory I have of him was when he came to bring me to Camelot after my father Gorlois died" Morgana spoke breaking the silence. "I had been told he was coming and made up my mind that I wasn't going"

Flash back

"My Lady please, the king will be here any moment,

"No, I don't want to live in Camelot" the eight-year-old Morgana shouted holding the door closed from the inside.

"I am staying in Tintagel castle and that's final Anna"

Anna let go of the doors and sat back from her position on her knees in front of the wardrobe, she sighed in frustration. The governess has taken the breakfast dishes to the door and handed them off to a waiting servant. She had not expected to turn around to see Lady Morgana Tintagel kneeling inside the wardrobe and closing herself in.

Anna didn't really want Morgana to go either, She had been taking care of her for the past four years. However, King Uther had claimed Morgana as his ward and it had been Gorlois's wish that should anything happen to him his daughter would be cared for by Uther. No one wanted Morgana to have to go, but there was no choice in the matter, no one had grounds to challenge the King in this matter.

"Morgana, I am sure it won't be so bad," Anna spoke gently.

" yes it will be, I'll never see any of you again if I leave. I'll never see you or my tutors and I'll never see Tintagel again" Morgana's voice was full of conviction certain of her words.

"of course you'll see me again, I'll come visit you," Anna told her hoping she sounded reassuring.

"No, you won't"

"What is going on here" a new and male voice demanded from behind her.

Eight-year-old Morgana kneeled inside her wardrobe listening to Anna talking to someone who's voice she didn't recognize. She was smart for an eight-year-old having learned that her wardrobe with a bit of modification was a perfect place to hide. She had borrowed a hammer and taken a hook lock and attached it the inside of the doors of her wardrobe. As soon as Anna stopped trying to pull the doors open Morgana had locked them.

"Sire" She heard Anna speak to the man.

"where is the Lady Morgana" The new voice demanded.

Morgana frowned a furrowed her brow, she didn't like his tone speaking to her governess like that. Who did he think he was coming here a speaking like that to her Anna.

"She's in the wardrobe My Lord. I am sorry I told her you were coming, I only turned my back for a moment I never expected" Anna stopped speaking, Morgana guessed this new person had signaled her to stop.

"why is she in the wardrobe?" The man asked a tad more gently but still with an authoritative tone.

The doors jiggled as the new man tried to open the doors.

Morgana huffed, she didn't like being talked about like she wasn't in the room. They may not be able to see her in the wardrobe but they knew she was there.

"she" Anna started but Morgana cut her off.

"I am right here if you want to know something about me, ask me" Morgana spoke trying to sound as authoritative as she could.

She could hear a pair of booted feet step toward the wardrobe.

"alright then" The new man's voice started out high up then lowered to more level with her as if he had been standing and then kneeled down.

"Lady Morgana Tintagel. Why are you in the wardrobe when you should be preparing for your journey to Camelot? Is this anyway for a Lady to greet a guest" The new man asked

"What's your name?" Morgana asked

"I am King Uther Pendragon." The man told her.

"well Uther Pendragon, I am in this wardrobe because I have decided I am not going to Camelot. I shall stay in my wardrobe until you leave"

"oh really?" Uther asked

"really"

"Morgana Tintagel as your King I am ordering to come out of that Wardrobe"

"No"

Uther was silents for a moment as he tried to think of how to get the child to come out of the wardrobe.

"Morgana, I promised your father I would take care of you and to do that I need to bring you to Camelot. Would you go against his final wishes?" Uther asked her

Morgana thought for a minute, she didn't want to have to go against her father, but she also didn't want to leave the only home she had ever known.

"you could stay here and be my guest for a couple years till I am old enough to take care of myself," Morgana told him.

"My son Arthur is waiting for us in Camelot. Am I to send word that I will not be returning for several years?" Uther asked.

"you have a son?" Morgana asked

"yes I do, he's nine years old almost a year and a half older than you. He's looking forward to meeting you" Uther told her.

"you can send word for him to come here, there is plenty of room," Morgana said,

"so two people should move rather than just one?" Uther asked

"um"

"Morgana you are going to Camelot if you like it or not. I know that moving to a new city, especially after losing your father is scary, but Camelot is a beautiful city which I am sure you will grow to love." Uther spoke gently.

Morgana was silent for a moment thinking.

"What about my tutors and my governess, who will teach me my lessons and watch over me?" Morgana asked

"I've already arranged for you to have new tutors in Camelot and you will have a personal servant to watch over you," Uther told her.

Morgana frowned , she didn't want new tutors and a personal servant instead of Anna. She liked the tutors she had and the servants often looked at the floor rather that her when she was speaking to them and they to her. Anna always looked her in the eyes and Anna had two boys that that would come and play with her sometimes.

"I don't want a servant, I want Anna and Anna can't leave Tintagel cause she's got a husband and two sons if I go to Camelot I'll never see her again," Morgana said the pout could almost be heard in her voice.

"Anna?" Uther asked

"She's speaking of me your majesty, if I may" Anna's voice came through the crack in the wardrobe.

There was the sound of moving around then Anna's voice was closer and down at Morgana's level.

"Lady Morgana you cannot know if you will like your new personal servant or not unless you give them a chance. You know your father wanted you to go with King Uther but that does not mean you won't see me again"

"yes, once you've settled in Anna is welcome to come visit you. She can even bring her son's with her I am sure they would enjoy one of Camelot's tournaments" Uther spoke

"See, next tournament I'll bring Peter and Garin to come visit you." Anna told her

"you won't come" Morgana spoke sounding so sure Anna almost believed her.

"yes I will, now be a good Lady and come out of that wardrobe," Anna said gently.

Anna and King Uther were met with stubborn silence, Morgana was simply refusing to budge.

"tell me something Lady Morgana would your father approve of this behavior?" Uther asked

Morgana was silent for a moment before she answered in a quiet voice.

"no," she said

Morgana sighed sadly and reached to unlock the latch from the inside of the wardrobe doors. She slowly pushed the doors open and found herself looking at a tall dark haired man. Uther offered his hand to help her out of the wardrobe.

End flash back

"I was right, I never did see Anna again. There was a sickness that hit Tintagel not long after I left, Anna's family was one of the first to die." Morgana said as she and Arthur stood by Uther's coffin.

Arthur didn't speak as he let the story sink in, it made him wonder if Morgana's certainty that she would never see her governess again was the fear of a child or the beginning of the seer powers he now knew that she had.

The prince tried to think of a memory he could tell her of their father, It wasn't like he could tell her about the first time he had met him he'd only been ten minutes old.

"I remember the first time he took me riding with my own horse" Arthur said thinking of one of his earliest fond memory of his father.

Flash back

At nine years old Prince Arthur was very energetic, He loved learning to fight with swords and hunting with his father when ever he had time. Which was not as often as the prince would like but he understood that his father was very busy with important kingly things to do. Arthur sat daydreaming about going hunting with his father, he was suppose to be practicing his reading but Arthur wasn't as fond of the more acidemic parts of his lesson as he was of the physical ones, in the daydream Arthur sat a top his own horse and rode beside his father rather than sharing a horse and riding infront of him like he always did. Arthur really wanted his own horse that he could ride all by himself, other boys that were younger than him had their own horses to ride. The prince had asked his father why he couldn't have his own horse yet when lord Torrin's son did and he was seven. Uther simply told Arthur that he didn't feel he was ready yet, Arthur pouted and mumbled about it not being fair and he was so ready. Arthur never knew but the "he" Uther was talking about was himself.

Uther opened the door to the library and walked in to see his son sitting at one of the tables with a book open in front of him slowly flipping through the pages. The king studied his son for a moment, he didn't seem to be actually reading the book. He turned to the boys tutor Geoffery who had stood up when the king entered the room.

"how are my son's lessons going today Geoffery?" Uther asked him

"father." Arther exclaimed happily his head coming up from the book when he heard his voice.

"he is doing well Sire" Geoffery told him a slight smile ghosted the mans face before he disciplined his featured into a more stern expression turning slightly to the prince before continuing speaking to the king but directing his comment to the prince. "of course he would do better if he did not daydream so much when he is supposed to be reading."

Arthur opened his mouth to protest but Uther cut him off with a look, he realized his father had seen him daydreaming himself and there was no use denying it.

"I am sure you will figure something out Geoffery. Now are you finished with Arthur for the day or should I come back later?" Uther asked.

"Yes Sire, we are finished for the day," Geoffery told him

"come along Arthur I have something to show you," Uther said holding out his hand to his son.

Arthur scrambled out of his seat and walked quickly over to his father taking his offered hand. Remembering his manners he turned to Geoffery.

"thank you for my reading, writing, and math lessons today Lord Monmouth," Arthur said

"you are most welcome my Lord," Geoffery said with a slight bow.

"Sire," Geoffery said bowing to the king.

"Lord Monmouth," The king said giving Geoffery a slight bow of his head.

Uther turned and walked out of the library with Arthur in tow. Arthur was curious his father hardly ever came and got him from his lessons him self, it was usually his personal servant that came for him. He wondered if Adam had quit like Lucas had before him and Fredrick before him and the list went on.

"father did Adam quit?" Arthur asked

"Adam?" Uther asked

"my man servant," Arthur said

"no Arthur he has not, he's waiting for us where I have a surprise for you," Uther told him

"a surprise, what is it?" Arthur asked bouncing a little excited, his father hardly ever got him a surprise unless it was his birthday.

"if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," Uther told him chuckling under his breath.

Uther led Arthur out into the court yard where Adam and a few stable hands held the reigns of some horses that had all been saddled and were ready to be taken out. Sir Bruese, Sir Robert, the newly knighted Sir Cadwr and the young squire Leon all stood waiting. They eached bowed apon seeing Uther and Arthur coming down the steps and walking toward them.

"are we going riding?" Arthur asked thinking this wasn't much of a surprise.

"yes we are," Uther told him.

"but today is going to be slightly different" he motioned for Adam to come forward.

Adam led the two horse he was holding forward and stopped in front of the king his head bowed eyes on the man's feet as was the proper stance of a servant.

"My Lords " he said in a respectful tone holding out the reigns to the king.

Uther took the reigns and turned to Arthur, he held out one of the sets of reigns to his son.

"Arthur I have decided that you are ready to ride your own horse," Uther told him

Arthur's face lit up in a smile.

"really?" He asked

"yes," Uther said still holding the reigns.

"thank you father," Arthur said taking the reigns as he turned his attention to his new horse, he gently pet the horses muzzle.

"know Arthur having your own riding horse is a big responsibility," Uther said sternly

Arthur turned his attention back to his father, still gently petting the horses muzzle.

"you must take care of him, make sure he is taken care of"

"yes father I will," Arthur said with as much conviction as he could at nine years old.

Uther made sure Arthur was safely in his saddle before mounting his own horse. King Uther and Prince Arthur's horse trotted out of the courtyard towards to gates of the city with the knights and squire Leon following behind them.

End flash back

"it's strange to look back on those kinds of memories knowing what I know now about what our father did, how many innocent people died," Arthur said solemnly.

"I need to remember the good memories of him as few as they may be" Morgana spoke gently.

"if I only focus on the bad memories it will only make me angry with him which will make me hate him, what's the point of hating a man who has passed on it does no one any good."

"you are right of course" Arthur agreed with her.

* * *

Merlin sat against the wall across from the doors of the great hall looking out the window as he waited for Arthur and Morgana, he knew he would be waiting all night as it was tradition for the deceased kings son's and or daughter's to sit up with his body from dusk till dawn. Morgana had been nervous earlier, Merlin had advised her to focus on her good memories of Uther. Merlin sighed as he tried to do the same, he realized he didn't have all that many good memories of the King. He spent most of his time with Arthur or Gaius or secretly protecting Camelot from a magical threat, So his time with Uther was limited which the warlock was fine with.

"are you going to sit here all night?" Gwen asked sitting down beside him.

Merlin nodded.

"I need to be here to support them," Merlin said

"want some company," Sir Lancelot asked sitting down on the other side of him.

Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan and Sir Percival all joined his vigil for the night.

Knowing what they knew now about what Merlin had been doing for the kingdom and the fact that he had had to practically do it alone. With Merlin and Morgana being gone for over a year they had learned first hand just how much Merlin did for Camelot. Lancelot, Gwaine, Gwen and Leon and of course Arthur and Morgana were determined that Merlin should never have to handle things alone again.

When Arthur and Morgana came out the next dawn a smile met their lips at the sight of Merlin sitting there with Gwen and Lancelot's heads sleeping on his shoulders Gwaine and Percival leaned against each other on the opposite wall Elyan sat head lolled forward on the other side of his sister. Merlin and Leon were the only ones still awake.

* * *

okay so I tried to make some connections from a different path into this story you may recognize a couple of the names and the mention of Merlin and Morgana having been gone.

My plot gremmlin's and I bid you a dew till the next chapter.

Reviews are welcome, critasism only if constructive.


	2. Coronation

I am not the owner of Merlin.

Arthur stood looking in the mirror as Merlin finished adjusting the red cape draped on his shoulders. It still felt strange for him to be getting ready to be crowned king, He kept expecting to wake up and find that it had all been a dream. That he had never found out Merlin and Morgana had magic, that He'd never found out Uther had lied about magic corrupting people that he hadn't died. However it wasn't a dream, He was being crowned into a reign in which he was going to have to clean up his father's mess.

"there, you're done," Merlin said giving Arthur's shoulders one last swipe with his hand to brush some imaginary dirt off.

Merlin stepped back to admire his work, Arthur rolled his eyes and turned away from the mirror.

"you haven't changed," Arthur said

"I told you before, you'd get bored," Merlin told him

"you are still such a girl's petty coat," Arthur said

"and you're still a prat" Merlin retorted.

Arthur was silent for a moment, he walked over and looked out the window at the people gathered bellow. Most of the people that had left the city over the past year had returned, not all but most.

Repairs on homes and the sections of city walls that had been destroyed during the battle with Essitire and Cornwall would take to time to rebuild. The Prince regent found it hard to believe it had happened just over a month before.

"you are going to be a great king," Merlin told him as he walked over and stood beside him at the window.

"what, can you see into the future now?" Arthur joked

"no that would be your sister and even then no future is written in stone" Merlin replied.

"how can you be so sure I'll be a great king?" Arthur asked

"I don't need to be able to see into the future to know you will be a great king," Merlin told him. "you've been showing me for years. You've always done what you thought was right, you put the needs of your people above your own wants. You went against your father's wishes when you knew he was wrong"

"but I've hurt so many innocent people because I thought I was doing the right thing," Arthur said

"people like you and Morgana, do you have any idea how many druids have died at my hands and the hands of the men that were under my command? How many people I watched, executed, for no other crime than having magic? How many of them were like you, born with magic and not given a choice in the matter? I've made so many mistakes I don't know if I'll ever be able to make up for them."

"Arthur one thing your father never understood was that in order to begin fixing your mistakes you first have to admit to yourself that you've made them" Merlin told him. "you've already taken that first step and already have plans to reverse the damage, and you won't have to do it alone."

A knock sounded at the door just as Merlin finished speaking.

"everything is ready sire" a voice called through the door. "we are ready when you are"

"I'll be a moment" Arthur answered him turning away from the window.

"I'll see you in the great hall," Merlin told him sensing the prince wanted a moment alone.

Arthur nodded his head quietly dismissing his manservant.

Merlin stopped just as he put his hand on the door handle, he spoke looking back at his friend.

"just remember, the purpose of a king is not to be held up on a pedestal. The king serves the people, all the people not just the noble families"

with that Merlin opened the door and stepped out of the room closing the doors behind him.

"so hows the princess doing?" Gwaine asked as he fell into step beside Merlin.

"He's nervous, but he'll be fine," Merlin told the knight "and considering he's going to be crowned king in less than an hour you should probably stop calling him princess"

"right," Gwaine said in a mock serious tone. "I'm going to have to start calling him queen".

* * *

Arthur watched Merlin leave through the corner of his eyes before sighing and walking over to the table. A box sat in front of his seat, his Uncle Agrivaine had brought it with him when he arrived the week before.

"your mother would have wanted you to have this" Agrivaine had told him.

The prince opened the box to reveal the pin with a white phoenix, it was the sigil of his mother's family. The Phoenix represents renewal and resurrection, Arthur took the pin from its place in the small box and attached it to his cape beside where it was tied together.

Arthur opened another box which had a pin with a dragon on it, The sigil of his father's family representing power. Arthur took the pin and placed it on his cape beside where it was tied together across from the phoenix.

The Prince regent stood up and walked over to the mirror to see, the phoenix and the dragon faced each other. Renewal, resurrection, and power, it was fitting for the beginning of his reign. A chance to start things fresh, he would have the power to renew the kingdom to set right the wrongs he and his father had done. Arthur thought it a bit ironic, that the sigil of the family of the woman who's death had marked the beginning of the twenty-two years of the persecutions of magic and the sigil of the family of the man who's death would mark the end of the persecution of magic were both creatures of magic.

* * *

Morgana sat in front of her vanity brushing her hair while Gwen searched through her wardrobe for a dress for the princess to wear. When Morgana and Merlin had first gotten back from their time away Gwen had been a bit surprised when she came into find Morgana brushing her own hair. It had normally been something that was expected of the servant to do. Her mistress and friend explained that while it had been just her and Merlin there were things she had had to do for herself.

"how about this one?" Gwen asked holding up a red dress with a gold coloured belt and sleeves. The V-shaped neck line going down to just above where her cleavage would start.

"I don't think so," Morgana said looking at the reflection of the dress in her mirror. " I wouldn't want to take attention away from Arthur"

Gwen looked at the dress then back at Morgana then back at the dress.

"I suppose it would draw attention," Gwen said putting it back in the wardrobe.

Morgana watched her friend's reflection as she continued to look for a dress.

When she had been taken away Morgana had been semi-aware that Arthur was attracted to Gwen. She had suspected that the prince and her servant were dancing around secretly courting. Then when she returned it was to find that Arthur and Gwen were deeply in love. This servant could very well someday be the queen of Camelot ,her sister in law. Before this thought would have bothered her but Morgana knew now that those feelings she had been having were caused by the bracelet Morgause had given her and now that it was gone her real feelings had a chance to come.

Morgana had heard people talking about how Gwen had stepped up during the preparations for the siege to organize the servants and the guards making sure as many citizens were brought into the citadel as possible before the gates were closed. How she had helped Gaius treat the wounded, having barrels of water brought into the great hall's temporary medical base had been her idea. She had seen for herself Gwen's strength and potential leadership abilities.

Gwen while respectful was not to cowed to give Arthur a piece of her mind when he needed it. Morgana smiled as an image of Gwen wearing a beautiful gown and a crown being placed on her head appeared for a few seconds in the mirror before reverting back to Gwen searching for a dress.

"alright, I think I found the right one" Gwen spoke bringing out a green dress with a red waist that looked like thin a buckle-less belt and a red leaf design going up the sides of the skirt ending at the waist.

Morgana put her brush down and turned as she stood up.

"it's perfect Gwen," Morgana said walking over to her.

"alright, come on go change behind the screen and I'll help you with the ties," Gwen said bringing the dress over to the changing screen.

Morgana stepped behind the screen and started to undress.

"you know it's odd," She said as she slipped out of her top. "while I was traveling with Merlin I ended up wearing shirts that I just pulled on or buttoned in the front and I don't think I wore a skirt for well over a year before arriving in Ealdor, now I am back to wearing dresses and gowns yet I find that I prefer the pants and shirts sometimes"

"perhaps you could find a way to design some pants for women" Gwen suggested as she straightened out the things on Morgana's vanity.

"oh yes, I'm sure that would go over very well," Morgana said sarcastically as she stepped into the dress and pulled it up slipping her arms into the sleeves and the shoulders on.

Gwen came over and tightened the lacing in the back before tying it off at the top. She stepped back as Morgana turned around. Gwen followed Morgana back over to the vanity and helped her put her hair up into a french braid. When she was done Morgana stood back up and walked over to the full-length mirror.

"you look perfect," Gwen told Morgana as she checked her reflection.

"not quite," Morgana said, "would you please bring me that little green box from the vanity?"

"of course my lady" Gwen said, Morgana raised and eyebrow at her "sorry, of course Morgana"

Gwen brought the box over and held it for Morgana to open, Morgana used both hands to clasp the ends of a necklace made with red satin and a golden dragon pendant that had small rubies for eyes. Gwen took a gentle breath of awe, it was lovely and would go perfectly with the dress.

The necklace had been a belated twentieth birthday gift from Arthur, He told her he had had it made just incase she and Merlin made it home in time.

"Gwen, will you help me with the clasping please?" Morgana asked as she pulled the necklace up to her neck.

"yes Morgana" Gwen said stepping behind her and taking the ends of the necklace from her hands.

"Gwen promise me something?" Morgana asked her tone gentle as Gwen fixed the clasps of the necklace together. " no matter what, you will always help me pick out a gown for special occasions?"

"of course I will," Gwen told her stepping back as she finished with the clasp. She caught Morgana's eyes in the reflection. "why would I not?"

"no reason." Morgana softly smiled at her future queen. "I have a gift for you."

* * *

The great hall was filled with nobles and some of the higher-ranking servants. Merlin and Gwaine walked up and joined Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, Bedevier and Percival. They all stood at the front of the room waiting for Arthur, there was a bit of a murmur from some of the nobles when they saw a servant standing by the knights rather than with the other servants at the back of the room.

Merlin ignored them, Arthur had specifically told him to be at the front, he was staying at the front.

"you servant" one of the nobles hissed from behind him.

"yes my lord" Merlin said turning his head slightly to look at the man.

"what do you think you're doing up here? " the man demanded taking a hold of Merlin's arm "servants are meant to be in the back, you need to learn your place"

Merlin didn't need to respond Sir Bedevier did it for him, as he pulled the lord's hand off Merlin's arm and gently pulled him out of his reach.

"He is Prince Arthur's personal man servant Lord Talin and Prince Arthur has specified that he wants Merlin up front,"Bediveir told the noble in a hushed voice. " are you suggesting he should go against the prince's orders?"

Lord Talin stepped back a little.

"no of course not, I am sorry I didn't know," Lord Talin said to Bediveir

"I'm not the one you should apologize to," Bediveir told him glancing at Merlin.

Lord Talin followed his gaze then turned back to him and gave him a, you can't be serious look. Bediveir gave him an oh I'm serious eyebrow.

"I am sorry Merlin," Lord Talin said not sounding sincere at all " I was unaware you were following orders.

"it's alright my lord,under normal circumstances you would have been right" Merlin told him.

A moment later a murmur went through the crowd as two people walked into the room and walked up the isle toward the front pausing only for a moment as the two women spoke about something then one of then wrapped her arm around the other's and guided her up to the front.

Gwen looked around and back at the other servants whom she should be standing with guided her over to stand beside Merlin and the knights before she finally let go of her. Merlin and the knights eyes followed Gwen and Morgana.

"my Lady I really should be back with other servants" Gwen spoke quietly.

"you may technically still be a servant Gwen but you are also the sister of a knight," Morgana told her "plus I want you up here with me"

"my Lady" Leon and Bediveir greeted Morgana with a bow each of them giving Gwen a respectful nod.

"Gwen you look gorgeous," Elyan told his sister

"thank you Elyan," Gwen said giving him a peck on the cheek.

Gwen wore a heather purple dress with periwinkle sleeves, her hair had been put up in a partly braided updo.

"you both look wonderful," Merlin said

""you were right, purple is a good colour on her."" Merlin telepathed to Morgana.

"Gweneviere, Morgana you both look lovely today," Gaius said walking up to stand just behind them.

Just then the trumpets announcing the arrival of Prince Arthur sounded and the room fell silent. Morgana noticed Agrivaine glancing over at her with a confused look on his face which quickly hid before turning his attention back to Arthur.

The prince walked up to the front where Geoffry waited for him with the scroll of the royal coronation oaths and a squire holding the crown on a pillow.

Arthur kneeled down in front of Geoffery and the thrown.

"We gather here to Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon son of King Uther Pendragon and Queen Ygrain Pendragon ne Du Bois as King of Camelot if there be any who protest let them speak now." Geoffery said.

There was a moment of silence as no one spoke against crowning Arthur, so Geoffery continued.

"do you Arthur Pendragon swear to up hold the laws of Camelot, to be fair and just in all of your rulings to serve the needs of your people."

"I so swear." Arthur said solemnly

"Do you swear to defend the people of Camelot from her enemies and keep her people safe from those that would do them harm"

" I so swear"

"let all here witness I with the power vested in me crown Arthur Pendragon," Geoffery said as he picked up the crown.

"King of Camelot" Geoffery placed the crown on Arthur's head.

Arthur stood and turned around to face the people in the room his eyes scanned the people. Merlin and Gwen stood at the front of the room with Morgana and the knights. The new king found he was not surprised to see Morgana was not standing with Agrivaine his only other blood relative in the room which was customary.

Sir Leon was the first to start up the call.

"Long live the king" Sir Leon shouted

Merlin, Morgana, Gaius and Gwen joined him

"Long live the king"

soon everyone in the room called out.

"Long live the king, long live the king".

* * *

yeah Arthur is king, a bit earlier than he was in the show but this is alternate universe.

My plot gremlins have many ideas but no real plot direction. Hense the one shots.


	3. Changes they are a comin

My plot gremlins and I are back with more than one plot idea for this sequel to a different path that we have decided to make it a mix of one and two shots that can be read as one story. As always I do not own the characters from Merlin, I am just playing with them.

* * *

The lords who had been members of Uther's council, (at least the ones that were still alive after the battle with Cenred and Odin's men) and fully expected to be part of Arthur's, gathered in the council chambers waiting to begin the meeting the new king had called.

The Lords ignored the servant that came in and placed jugs of water on the side table then stood ready to serve them during the meeting. She was quiet as she observed them and waited for her service to be needed. She knew over half of them would not be returning after the meeting was over. Sir Leon caught her eye and raised his goblet up in a silent request. Gwen walked over a poured some of the water into his cup.

" do you know how long they are going to be?" Leon asked quietly

"not long I think," Gwen said her eyes on the door Leon followed her gaze as she stepped back and returned to her place. Merlin was holding the door open for Arthur and Morgana.

None of the lords knew for sure what the meeting was going to be about, though some did try and guess. They were so engrossed in their speculating conversations that they did not notice when Arthur came in followed by Lady Morgana and his manservant. Sir Leon and Sir Bedaveir nodded at them from their places at the table, Leon was about to speak but Arthur motioned for him not to. Gaius saw this and raised an eyebrow wondering what Arthur was up to, he shared a look with Merlin who just gave him a small smile as he walked past him.

Merlin made his way over to stand by Gwen, she gave him a little smile and watched as the Arthur pulled out a seat for Morgana and then sat on his own. Merlin took one of the pitchers of water and went over to fill Arthur and Morgana's cups before returning to his place beside Gwen. The Lords had still not noticed their king was in the room.

"their not very observant are they?" Morgana finally spoke after a moment.

This caught the attention of the lords, they finally noticed their king and Lady Morgana sitting with them at the table. Each of them stood up and bowed.

"My Lord," a few of them said.

"my apologies sire, we should have realized you had entered the room" Lord Torrin spoke

Arthur motioned for the lords to be seated. Except Geoffery of Monmouth who hadn't bothered to stand, he was too old for that nonsense.

"it's alright," Arthur told him. The fact that these men were so engrossed in their own conversation that they didn't notice three people enter the room just made what he was going to do easier.

"you are probably all wondering why I have called this meeting"

There was a murmur from the lords, they all nodded their heads in agreement. They had that very morning received messages telling them to meet the king in the council chambers after the midday meal, however, none had been told why.

"I have called you here because I wanted to inform you personally that I will be making some changes to the council, and I will no longer require some of your services"

"Sire you cannot be serious" one of the lords protested.

"I served your father for twenty years you can't possibly." another said

"you need us" another spoke.

Arthurs stood from his seat and slammed his hand on the table to get the attention of the lord.

"quiet all of you" Arthur's voice was loud without actually yelling. Then continued in a calmer voice.

"I understand your confusion, you have served my father for years and you expected to serve on my council as well."

Arthur had the attention of the Lords as he sat back down.

"I have been thinking this decision over since before I was crowned and I know I am making the right one," Arthur said as Morgana took a sip of her water.

"While my father did everything he could to ensure the safety and prosperity of Camelot I have over the past couple of years found myself disagreeing with some of his views, my father himself admitted some of these views were wrong on his death bed. I intend to make some changes that I believe this kingdom has needed for a long time"

"Sire I don't see why you cannot make these changes and keep us as your council, we are loyal and you know we will support you as we did your father" Lord Graise spoke.

"I appreciate your loyalty, but I have no need of people who will agree with everything I say as. I have observed you tended to agree with my father to his face and yet having been heard disagreeing behind his back" Arthur said

The Lords bristled and sat up straighter in their seats letting out grumbles of disagreement.

"I need people who will tell me if they think I am making a mistake, people who are not afraid to disagree with me to my face."

Lord Torrin moved to speak but was cut off.

"I do not believe trying to save your place in the council counts Lord Torrin," Morgana told him.

"besides the king did not say you would all no longer be on the council just some"

"Lady Morgana is correct, some of you are to be sent home to take care of the people in your care as lords," Arthur told them. " I believe you would serve the kingdom better in this manner"

"Sire if I may ask, who will be staying on the council?" Lord Graise asked

"Lord Monmouth of course and Gaius will be staying along Sir Bedavier and Sir Leon" Arthur told them

Merlin watched the council members from his place by the wall, observing their reactions to losing their places which gave them the ear of the king. None of them seemed happy about it but that was to be expected, the servant slash protector was looking for any lords who seemed to be more put out more than the others.

"I would like to know what these changes you plan to make are Sire," Lord Graise said

Merlin's eyes moved to Lord Graise, it was a reasonable request but there was something about the tone of the elder man's voice. Lord Graise was known to not be very fond of change especially if it affected his power over people.

"for one Lord Graise, I intend to hold what I call a large council meeting on a bi-monthly basis" Arthur told him.

"large council Sire?" Geoffery spoke

"yes Large council, this will be made up of one member of each noble household and a chosen representative from each village or town in Camelot. At these meetings, we will go over how some my changes are affecting the people and will be a place to bring up any concerns or problems the people may be having." The king spoke

"Sire, will we be members of this large council?" Lord Fremont asked

"you or whichever member of your family is chosen to be, each noble family will decide for themselves who will be attending the meetings of course"

Merlin noticed Lord Fremont seemed to relax at this news, Lord Fremont was getting on in years and it was rumoured that while he valued his place on the council he didn't like having to travel the three hours from his home every week. His daughter and son inlaw had just had their third child and there was some speculation that the Lord wanted to have more time to spend with his grandchildren. It was the reason that Arthur had decided against keeping him on the regular council.

"another change I plan to make involves Camelots laws involving magic," Arthur told them

The room went silent as the lords took in what the king just said.

"Sire, what more can we do against the evils of magic," Lord Graise asked

"it is already punishable by death"

"Magic is not evil Lord Graise" Morgana spoke sharply.

"that is one of the things I found my self disagreeing with my father about" Arthur spoke before any of the lords could say something that would upset Morgana or Merlin, his eyes found the servant's eyes for a second.

"and one of the things my father confesed on his death bed was the true reason he hated magic, Gauis if you would you were there and can explain it better than I"

"of course Sire," Gauis said

"As some of you are aware it was concidered a miracle when Queen Ygraine became with child because it was believed she could not bear children, however, it was infact because of a spell that Uther had asked Nimue to perform. She and I both warned him that this kind of magic would come at a price a life for a life but Uther was desprate for an heir, it did not occur to Uther that the person to die would be Ygraine"

"No this can't be true Uther would never use magic, he fought against it with everything he had," Lord Graise said standing up leaning toward Gauis.

"I am afraid he is telling the truth Lord Graise, sit down" Arthur spoke. He waited for the lord to sit down.

"My father confesed as much before he died"

" how can you be sure sire, it could just be something Gauis has made up so he can start practising magic again perhaps he never stopped" Lord Veron Accused.

"Arthur and I both heard Uther's confesion ourselves only moments before he died," Morgana told him

"Gaius was not even in the room at the time and did not enter until a moment after Uther died"

"I know some of you will be wary of the changes I plan to make but these changes will not happen all at once" Arthur tried to assure the men who had for twenty two years been made to believe magic was the greatest enemy they would ever face.

"most of you are old enough to remember what the kingdom was like before the purge" Gaius spoke

"yes sorcerer practising their dark art, using there ill gotten power to curse crops and," Lord Torrin said.

"yes" Gaius cut him off "many sorcerers abused their powers, however not all of them did and many were depended on to keep the ones who did in check. The truth that everyone has ignored is that we had far more problems after Uther out lawed magic than we did before"

"and what of the druids, have any of you ever actualy seen or heard of a druid harming anyone?" Morgana questioned.

The Lords glanced at each other considering Gaius and Morgana's words, they knew they were right.

"if I may ask sire, how do you plan to implement these changes? Surely you can't expect people to accept magic after being told for so many years that it is something to be feared." Lord Veron said

"the first step will be that it will no longer be illigel to study the history and concepts of magic. We will also no longer be hunting those with magic abilities or dealing with bounty hunters who bring in people suspected of having magic. unless they use their abilities to commit a crime that they would be persued for anyway. I also plan to broker a peace with the druids. "

"Sire what if a sorcerer sees this and decides that Camelot's relaxation in these laws makes it prone to attact?" Lord Fremont asked

"Then that Sorcerer will be dealt with acordingly," Arther told him with a no nonsence tone.

"Gentlemen I would like to thank you for your dedicated service" Arthur said as he stood up.

"Those of you who have been named as remaining on the council are expected to be at the first meeting of the new council tomorrow at the same time as this meeting started today. The rest of you are dismissed from the small council"

Merlin and Gwen followed Morgana and Arthur out of the room as the Lords started talking behind them. Merlin thought it had gone well considering a large fraction of them would no longer have as much power as they had before.

The small group entered the small royal dinning room where Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival waited for them.

"how did it go princess?" Gwaine asked not moving from his place at the table with his feet up.

Arthur glared at Gwaine as he sat down at the table, it had no effect on the knight who just waited for his question to be answered. Merlin rolled his eyes as he sat down.

Morgana and Gwen walked over and sat down with the group, Morgana's eyes flashed gold for a second as she used her magic to push Gwaine's feet off the table.

"it went better than I though it would," Arthur told them ignoring Morgana's use of magic.

" but from their reaction to the changes for magic I think taking things one step at a time is the best way to go"

" I expected there to be more argument about that point," Morgana said pouring her self a drink from the jug on the table, batting away Gwen's hand when she tried to do it for her.

Merlin smiled at the womens antics, Gwen was having trouble getting used to Morgana wanting to do thing for herself. Merlin had learned to just let the lady do her own thing unless she specificaly asked for something to be done.

Especially when it was just their group of friends gathered by themselves.

"how did they react to Merlin being a member of the council?" Elyan wanted to know.

"He didn't tell them," Morgana said as she lifted her cup to take a drink.

"I didn't tell them who any of the new council members are, besides as far as anyone out side this room besides Leon and Bedevier know Merlin is still just my manservant." Arthur said

"and why is Merlins promotion to Advisor being kept a secret again?" Morgana asked

"it's not a secret it just hasn't been officialy anounced yet," Arthur told her.

"but it's been two weeks since you named him as your advisor" Morgana pointed out

"you have to tell people at some point"

"Morgana it's fine, there are more important things to worry about," Merlin said recognizing Morgana's argument tone.

"She is right though" Leon spoke from the door way as he walked in followed by Bedeveir and Gauis.

"unless Merlin is going to be a secret advisor there is going to need to be an official anouncement"

Arthur sighed he knew they would need to tell them eventualy, The king still couldn't believe he had let Merlin talk him into it. Some times he wondered about what went on in Merlins head.

"Merlin is going to be still acting as my servant for the time being, and the only people who are going to be aware of his possition as my advisor are the members of the round table council" Arthur informed the room.

There was silence for a few seconds as everyone absorbed this information. As Arthur and Merlin expected it was Morgana who spoke first.

"you can't be serious, after everyting he's done for us," Morgana said

" thats messed up, Merlin deserves better than that and you know it," Gwaine said

Merlin shook his head and sat up straighter in his seat, he looked at Arthur who was giving him a say something look.

"it was my idea" Merlin spoke getting everyones attention.

" my possition as a servant makes me near invisible to visiting nobles, and as such give me a way to discover any threats. If everyone were to know I had the ear of the king it would make discovering plot against Arthur and or Camelot more difficult"

"so your going to spend the rest of your life pretending to be just a servant?" Lancelot asked

"it's only temporary," Arthur told them.

"once all the steps have been taken and Magic is once again accepted and officialy legal Merlin will be named Camelots court sourcerer. He's agreed to let me get a new servant then"

"there's no reason you can't have more than one servant Arthur," Merlin said

"no but that would mean less work for you and I know how you love mucking out the stables, polishing my armour doing my laundry exercising my dogs" Arthur listed of some of the chores Merlin did most often.

Gwen smiled at the antics of her boyfriend and her friend. She caught Morgana's eye as the lady rolled her eyes at them. Just over a year and a half before if anyone had told the servant that she would be looking forward to magic returning to Camelot she would have not believed them. If anyone had told her she would not only be the sister of a knight but also being courted by the King she would have though there was something wrong with them, but now as she watched the group of friends made up of nobles and commoners each being treated as equel friends she couldn't imagine her life anyother way.

"I'd like to know how the stuck up lords will react when they find out Morgana and Gwen are both on the council" Bedeveir spoke.

"I don't think it's ever been done before"

"no it hasn't," Gauis said "at least not in my life time"

"well if anyone has a problem they'll have to get over it," Morgana said

Gwen raised her goblet in agreement.

That night Merlin stood at his window and looked out over the city. Most of the city had been repaired with special protection charms secretly added by a joint effort with Morgana and himself casting the spells and one or two of the knights who were in the know about their magic keeping a look out to make sure they didn't need to worry about getting caught.

Morgana walked up behind him and leaned her hip against the wall beside the window, she looked out at the veiw.

"you know your going to have to move to the new room Arthur gave you eventualy," Morgana said

"yeah I know, it's just going to be strange not living with Gauis any more," Merlin said

Morgana shifted and stood beside Merlin resting her head on his shoulder. After having spent over a year traveling together they had developed a trust and were completely relaxed together.

"it's not like you won't still see him everyday and he's probably already making plans for the room," Morgana said

"how about it, tommorow we'll find some boxes and get you packed up to move. You can be sleeping in your very own room by tommorow night"

Merlin glanced over his shoulder at the mess that was his room, he didn't have that much stuff as it was he would be surprised if he needed more than one box.

"Alone" came Arthurs voice from the door way.

"I have made sure there is a working lock on the door and I fully expect it to be locked when Merlin is sleeping so a certain sister of mine can't cause my advisor's honer into be questioned"

Morgana rolled her eyes and didn't bother responding to her brother.

Morgana had taken to sneaking into the physicians courters and making her self comfortable either in the chair at the small table in Merlins room or on the floor by his bed. Sometime Merlin would wake up and trade places with her putting her in the bed and taking the floor him self.

Merlin had slept in one day and Arthur had come to get him with a bucket of cold water. Arthur not noticing Merlin sleeping on the floor believing the bundle of blankets was just a bundle of blankets proceded to dump the bucket on the dark haired person on the bed who turned out to be Morgana.

Morgana was livid at being drenched the fact Arthur had thought she was Merlin not making matters any better for him. Arthur was not happy that his sister apeared to be sleeping with Merlin, it took a few minutes to calm the brother and sister down and explain to Arthur that nothing was going on. Merlin pointing out that he had been on the floor and not actualy in the bed with her.

"I'm not staying Arthur," Morgana told him lifter her head from Merlin's shoulder.

"I haven't snuck into Merlin's room for the night in a week"

"yeah and I bet the night gaurds stationed at the end of your hall way have nothing to do with that," Arthur said offering her his arm. "come on I'll escort you back to your room"

Morgana sighed and took Arthurs arm, she bid Merlin goodbye and allowed Arthur to lead her out of the room.

"you do know those gaurds are not that hard to get passed right, I don't even need magic to do it" Merlin heard Morgana say to Arthur.

Merlin smiled and his eyes flashed as he closed the door behind them with a wave of his hand.

So here we are the end of another chapter, I know it's slow starting but I am hoping the plot gremling future one shots will have some more action to them. I am not sure what I am going to do with Agraviane I am pretty certain that he had sided with dark Morgana willingly but since Dark Morgana does not exist in this universe I don't know if he'll still be a traitor or not . Till next time .


	4. open eyes

I do not own Merlin. My plot gremlins just like to mess with him.

The castle was dark and in disrepair, it had been for a while but no one had really noticed until Cenred had made an alliance with Odin and taken the entire army to attack Camelot. The soldiers and the knights had been gone for just over two weeks, the city having been left with a bare minimum of guards. When they returned it was with opened eyes, at first they were surprised at the state of their home but then they realized nothing about it had actually changed.

Cenred had overtaxed his people showing no concern for their welfare. The money from the taxes didn't go towards making sure there were enough food and medicine or repairs on buildings and roads as it should have. Most of the tax money was used to fund Cenreds army and guards, guards that were more inclined to drink and gamble rather than do their jobs unless the were given a direct assignment by Cenred, such as the time a trap was set up to catch prince Arthur.

The gate to the city was strong but there were far too many places along the walls that surrounded the city that were visibly weak. The less than half of Cenred's army that returned after the failed battle walked back into the city and looked around for what almost felt like the first time.

"man," one of the soldiers said in a hushed voice to his friend as they looked up at the walls and at the people who were keeping their heads down and doing everything they could to avoid having to make contact with them.

"I can't believe I never noticed how bad it was," for the first time he took notice of the stable hand who came to take their horses, the boys eyes never left the ground and he made sure not to touch the soldier's hand.

"I know, when I walked up and saw the walls for a minute I thought we were the ones that had been attacked, but then," the other soldier said cutting himself off not needing to finish.

"What I'd like to know," a third soldier said

"is where the heck did they get a freaking dragon?"

The weeks passed as the few nobles that Escetir had, tried to work out who would be the new king. No one could agree who was suppose to be Cenred's successor, the man had never married or had any children, his brother had also died with no children so there were no nieces or nephews and his father who had inherited the thrown from had been an only child so no cousins. There wasn't even an Illagitamit son or daughter to put on the thrown. The only woman Cenred had shown any interest in marrying had been Morgause and now the lord wondered if that might have been some sort of spell considering what the men that had witness Cenred's death had told them. Although they couldn't figure out what the purpose of the possible spell making him want to marry her could have been since she turned him down every time he suggested marriage to her.

None of the Lords wanted to take on the responsibilty of being King over a kindom that needed so much repair. They had enough to do taking care of their portions of land. Not that they tended to put much effort into taking care of their own lands.

One of the Lords suggested contacting Lord Lot, the man who would have been king had his father not been deposed, but the idea was shot down by four of the Lords who had had the displeasure of being in lord Lot's pressence on more than one occation. He man was to similer in ambition to Cenred, plus the man was almost old enough to be Cenred's grandfather and both his son's had died in battle before either had fathered any children of their own. So He had no heir's and wasn't likely to, which meant that the kindom would just be back where they started when Lot died.

After several weeks of depates, idea's being brought up by someone and then shot down by another Lord Gadby who had been at Camelot during the battle got an idea, which many were surprised hadn't been suggested before.

The messenger from Essitir stood in the thrown room having been brought before the king. He had been chosen to deliver the letter from the nobles because he was young. The Lord's hoped sending someone that did not look threatening would help ensure the letter got to whom it needed to get to.

"Am I to understand that Essetir wishes to become part of Camelot?" Arthur asked after reading the letter five times just to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

Arthur hadn't known what to expect when the messenager from Essetir had arrived that afternoon. He thought perhaps it would be a request for a peace treaty or a letter to inform him of who Essitir's new king and or queen was. He had not expected to receive a letter asking him to take over as king himself.

"Yes sire, I was told you were the only person all the lord's could agree on," The messenger said his eyes on Arthur's feet.

"does lord Lot not have claim to the thrown of Essitir?" Arthur questioned the messenger.

"I, I believe so sire, but the other lord's fear that he is to similar to Cenred plus he is very old and has no heirs" The messenger explained, his eyes still on Arthur's feet.

Arthur wasn't sure what to do, he had just barely been crowned king of Camelot and now it might grow by the size of an entire kingdom. He needed to think before making any decisions.

"I will think on this request and have an answer for you to bring back to your lords by tomorrow" Arthur spoke

"until then you will be provided with a room, and my servant Merlin will see to it that you are given some food"

"thank, thank you sire" the messenger stuttered genuenly surprised at being offered food let alone a room.

Merlin stepped forward, he glanced at Arthur and then at the messenger who was still looking at Arthur's feet.

"Merlin, show him to the guest quarter's in the north wing" Arthur instructed

"yes Sire" Merlin said giving Arthur a nod before turning to the messenger.

"I am sorry I didn't get your name"

"Caspian sir, Caspian," He told him.

"alright Caspian, if you will follow me and it's just Merlin," Merlin said turning and heading toward the exit.

Caspian followed the feet of the kings servant out into the hall way and several feet before finally looking up.

"well it's about time," Merlin said giving Caspian a smile.

"you know I don't think Arthur's shoes are that impressive, but you couldn't take your eye off of them almost the entire time you were in the room with him"

Caspian gave him a confused look.

"never mind" Merlin sighed and shook his head.

"do you have any bags we need to pick up?"

"I only packed a small bit of food for the trip here, I was hoping to buy some more for the return trip once I was here," Caspian told him.

"what about a change of cloths?" Merlin asked as they turned a corner and almost bumped into Gwen who was carrying Morgana's laundry.

Gwen and Merlin stopped and took a step back to avoid crashing into the other person, Caspian came to a stop beside Merlin.

"sorry Gwen" Merlin said helping her to rebalance the basket she almost dropped.

"it's alright Merlin," Gwen said with a smile, she glanced at the young man beside him.

"aren't you going to introduce us?"

"oh right," Merlin said

"Gwen this is Caspian, Caspian this is Lady Gwenevier"

"My Lady" Caspian said with a bow his eyes finding her feet. Camelot was an odd place, he had never seen a noble woman carrying laundry before.

"it's Gwen and I'm not a lady, and even if I was I would not what people to stare at my feet all the time," Gwen told him

Caspian slowly looked up, he looked back and forth between them a little confused. Why would the king's manservant lie about her being a lady. Was lying about someone station not punishable in Camelot like it was in Essetir

"uh Gwen your brother is a knight now remember," Merlin said

"of course, I remember," Gwen told him"you do know that makes you a lady right", Merlin asked retoricaly.

"so," Gwen said turning to Caspian changing the subject.

"what brings you to Camelot?"

Her change of topic did not go unnoticed by either of them.

"I was bringing a message to king Arthur from the lords of Escetir," Caspian told her

"oh?" Gwen asked her eye caught Merlins giving him a questioning look. He mouthed a promise to tell her later.

"yes and his majesty has offered Caspian a room for the night after his journey," Merlin said

"it was very kind of him," Caspian said.

Merlin and Gwen could tell he was fighting with himself to look up and not to keep his eyes on her feet.

Gwen smiled and hitched up her basket.

"yes he can be. Well it was nice to meet you Caspian but I'm afraid Lady Morgana may start to wonder what's taking me" Gwen said.

"perhaps we'll meet again before you head back"

"I would like that" Caspian said

Caspian and Merlin bit Gwen good day as she stepped passed them and continued to Morgana's chamber's.

"now," Merlin said as Gwen disapeared around the corner.

"change of cloth?"

Caspian turned to Merlin confused for a second, then he remembered what they had been talking about before they had met Gwen er Lady Gwenevier.

"Oh uh yes," Caspian said

"I do have a change of cloths, but I had expected to be staying at an Inn so I left my bag with the horse Lord Gadby loned me"

"right," Merlin said turning around and heading back the other way.

"uh, sir I mean Merlin?" Caspian asked as he turned to follow him.

"your horse had most likely been taken to the guest stables," Merlin said

"It will be faster to get your bag from there before finding a room".

Gwen walked into Morgana's chamber's and set the basket of laundry on the floor infront of the wardrobe. She looked around noticeing the top of Morgana's head behind the changing screen.

"did you know Arthur received a message from Essetir today?" Gwen asked as she put the clean laundry away

Morgana hung her dress over the side of the changing screen and grabbed the other one that was there.

"yes I was in the great hall when it was delivered," Morgana told her.

"Arthur's calling a meeting of the round table council in one hour"

"is that why you are changing?" Gwen asked as she took the dress Morgana had discarded and placed it in the now empty laundry basket.

"of course not," Morgana said, Gwen could almost hear the eye roll in her voice. Gwen lips twitched, over a year before it wouldn't have been uncommen for lady Morgana to change clothes more than once a day.

"I accidently spilled some wine on my dress"

Gwen took a proper look at the dress and noticed the red stain on the front, The dress was defenetely ruined.

"what do you think of Caspian?" Gwen asked

"who?" Morgana asked stepping out from behind the changing screen.

"Oh right the messanger. He seemed nice enough, a bit obsesed with Arthur's shoes."

Gwen help Morgana with the buttons the lady couldn't reach to do up herself.

"yes, Merlin introduced me as a Lady and as soon as the word came out of his mouth Caspian's eyes found my feet," Gwen told her.

"I of course told him I wasn't a lady my lady"

Morgana smiled and turned to face her friend taking her hand in her's.

"of course your a lady Gwen", Morgana said

"your brother is a knight which in turn makes you a lady, and even before you brother was knighted you had a natural ladyesc quality"

"then why am I still folding your laundry my lady" Gwen said with a wry smile.

"is ladyesc a word?"

Morgana shook her head at her friend and sat down to pull on her shoes. Her eye's landed on the the stained dress and she muttered a couple of words before turning her attention back to Gwen.

"I am so glad that Camelot's servant's don't act like that all the time", Morgana said refering to Caspian's behavior in the great hall.

"was it bad?" Gwen asked her as she straighted somethings on Morgana's vanity then sat in the chair across from her when Morgana gave her a look. Gwen's eyes happen to scan over the dress in the laundry basket as she moved to sit down, the stain was gone.

"the poor boy's eye's never left the floor the entire time he was in there", Morgana told her.

"I know it's a possition most servant's are trained to take, but at least in Camelot the servants will actually look at you when you are speaking to them"

"perhaps in Essetir it's how servants show respect" Gwen suggested

Morgana frowned and thought for a moment.

"hmm, I don't know", She said

"it seemed more like he was to afraid to look up rather than having respect. It makes me wonder if all of Cenred's servant's are like this".

Arthur looked out the window of the council chamber for a minute before turning and walking back to lean his hands on the round table. His eye's scaned the engraving at each seat, Gaius had been teaching him some of the language that was inscribed on the table for the past couple of month's so he new what most of it said.

Arthur's lips quirked up when his eye's landed on the inscription at the seat that belonged to Merlin as they always did. Magic, it fit him.

The round table had been transported to Camelot just after Arthur was crowned. He had wanted something that would help everyone on the council to feel equel. He wanted no one to have any concern about speaking up, not that Merlin or Morgana or even Gwaine had an issue with that. Gwen would speak up but she tended to do it in private, and then she would get flustered it was rather, no focus.

The King picked up the letter from the Essetirian lords, It did bring up a bit of a delema. On one hand he had his hands full with Camelot and the changes he was trying to implement. On the other hand bringing Essitir into Camelot's fold could help both kingdoms. However just because the lords had all agreed didn't mean the people would accept him as king.

Arthur looked up as the door opened and Merlin walked in followed by Sir Gwaine and Sir Belivare. Soon Morgana and Gwen entered followed by Sir Percival and Sir Leon, the rest of the round table knights Sir Galahad, Sir Elyan and Sir Lancelot were all out on patrol for the week.

"does anyone know were Gauis is?" Arthur asked as everyone took their seats.

"I believe he was in the library with lord Monmouth", Gwen said as she sat down in the chair Arthur pulled out for her.

"Gauis and Geoffry have slown down in their old age", Morgana said

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute"

As if on que the door to the council chambers opened and Geoffery stepped into the room followed by Gauis.

"Sire", Geoffery said with a bow.

"please Geoffery, Gauis have a seat", Arthur said.

The two oldest member's of the council took their seats at the table Gauis sitting in the seat in front of the inscription

that said wisdom and Geoffery sat at the one that said knowledge.

"thank you all for coming at such short notice", Arthur said as he sat down.

"as some of you know a messanger came from Essetire this afternoon with a letter making a request that I feel I need to ask your opinions about."

"well what do they want princess?" Gwain asked

"Gwain", Arthur said warningly. He had specifically asked Gwain not to call him that, at least during the official meeting or infront of the lords.

"sorry, Queen Arthur"

"Gwain, I swear I will have Merlin cast a spell so that every mug of Ale you try to drink turns to water"

"you wouldn't"

Arthur gave him a try me look. Gwain looked to Merlin who was no help at all.

"uh, what do the people of the Essetir want your majesty king Arthur?" Gwain asked in a look at me behaving tone.

Arthur brought out the note and handed it to Merlin.

"I'll let you all read it for yourselved" Arthur told them

"it will be simpler than trying to explain it"

Morgana leaned over a little as Merlin possitioned the letter so they could both read it, then she passed it to Belivare who read it before getting up and going around the back of the two seats that were inbetween him and Percival and handed it to the large knight. The Letter made it's way around the table to Gwen, who read the letter twice before handing it back to Arthur.

"that is a big decision to make", Gwen said as he took the letter from her

"I think Ealodor is likely to support you",Merlin told him.

"I could write my mother and father see if they might be able to get some idea of how well you would be received from some of the neihboring towns and villages"

"doesn't Lord Lot have a claim to the thrown of Essetir?" Sir Belavare asked

"yes but it's a weak claim", Sir Leon said

"Lot's father was diposed by Cenred's grandfather" Geoffery spoke.

"with only two lord to support him Lot's father signed away his right to the thrown and the right of any of his heir in exchange for a Lord ship for his son and to not be banished"

"so that means that Lord Lot doesn't actually have any claim then", Sir Percival said

"That doesn't mean that he won't try", Arthur said

"if I agree to this. To bring Essitir in to Camelot. Lot could start a war if he believes I've stollen what is rightfully his"

"do you know if anyone has talked to Lord Lot about this?" Morgana asked

"we know the Essetirian lords say they would prefer you, but has anyone found out if Lot actually want's to be king of Essetir. For all you know it might not even be an issue"

"oh he'll care", Sir Gwain said.

"I've had the pleasure and I use the term loosly of meeting Lord Lot once, and I can under stand why they don't want him to be King especially after someone like Cenred"

"what if Lord Lot and a couple of representatives from Essetir were invited to Camelot to discuss the issue" Gwen suggested.

"that's a good idea", Merlin said

"from what I read in the letter there is no way Essetir will support Lot as King, even if Arthur decided not to take the request"

"Lot and Arthur are the only options", Gauis said

"If Arthur doesn't bring Essetir in to Camelot's fold them they won't have any other choice put to Crown Lot"

Arthur was quiet for a moment as he thought.

"I have heard rumours about Lot", Arthur said

"however I also heard things about certain kinds of people that I now know were not true. How do I know that the situation is not similer with Lord Lot"

"it's not", Percival said

"Lancelot and I worked as gaurds in Lot's Manner for about a month and that was enough for both of us"

"if I am to do this I would need everyone's support", Arthur said

"you have our support Arthur", Morgana said everyone nodded in agreement.

"and from the letter I'd say you have the support of the Lord's of Essetire as well".

"thank you, I think I know what to do but I think Gwen had the right idea", Arthur said

"I'd like to meet a couple of these Lord and speak with them face to face. I'll draw up a letter for their messenger to bring back with him tommorow"

"Caspian", Merlin and Morgana said.

Arthur ignored them, he knew what the messengers name was.

"Merlin, if you can have your letter done before Caspian leave tomorrow perhaps he'd be willing to deliver it"

"wouldn't that add two hours onto his journey?" Gwen asked

"not if he goes straight to Ealdor first", Merlin said

"once he's there my mother can give him directions for a faster route through a mountain pass, it tends to get cut off in the winter but it should still be good for a couple more months".

To say Lord Lot was not happy about The Essetirian Lord wanting to hand over the kindom which he thought should rightfully be his would have been an understatement. The Lord agreed to meet the escort king Arthur had sent to the Essetir border with Lord Gadby and Lord Ihrin.

They were an hour into Camelot's lands when the hired mercinaries attacked dressed like bandits. The small escort was out numbered three to one. Lord Lot watched as the knights fought the mercinaries, any minute now the other group of mercinaries he had hire would come and rescue them. However Camelots knight had other idea's quickly drawing there sword and dismounting to meet the attackers head on.

Leon blocked his attackers blade with his own and pivoted bringing himself so he was beside the man and brought his elbow back to strike the mans face. He then turn bringing his sword around to block another.

Elyan ducked under one man's swinging sword coming up to grab the mans wrist and turning to kick another attacker before striking the first attacker on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. He then blocked an attacker from striking Sir Belavare from behind bringing his sword down on top of the attakers to push it to the ground before bringing his booted foot down on the blade causing the attacker to bend forward as he tried to hold on allowing Elyan to knee him in the head.

Sir Belavare made his way around the horses with Sir Gwain to head off three more disguised as bandit mercinaries that were intending to attack lord Gadby and lord Ihrin from behind, (plus lord Lot but we all know it would have just been for apearances). Lord Gadby trying to keep his horse calm and looking for a way to get out of the way turned to see a bandit reaching for his horses reins before sir Gwain stepped in a grabbed the attacker's wrist and pulling him away and placing his leg at an angle behind the attackers causing him to fall onto his back. Mean while sir Belavare clashed swords with the attacker going after lord Irhin, just as he disarmed and knocked the attacker out he turned to see the third attacker running up on sir Gwains from behind Belavare moved quickly to help Gwain. (and we are back to were we left Gwain) Sir Gwain then turned on the leg that had tripped his first attacker and brought his other leg up and around to kick the second attacker that was coming at him in the midsection forcing him back into Sir Belivare who kicked him in the back of the leg and pushed down on his shoulder causing him to fall to his knees. Belivare held his sword on the man while Gwain held his on the other.

Soon the Attackers were disarmed and either running away or kneeling or laying on the ground wounded.

Lord Lot was fuming inside when he realized that Camelot's knights had defeated his mercinaries before his other merinaries could have a chance to rescue them. He had wanted to show these Lords that Arthur and his knights couldn't protect them as well as they thought he could, after all if He can't do it on his own home lands how can he do it on unfamilier lands. If Lot didn't think it was impossible he's almost think they had known there was going to be an attack before hand.

Lord Lot caught sight of the other Mercinaries, the ones that were suppose to rescue them from, the incompitence of Camelot's knights, as they crested the hill. His gaze went to the others in the group, the knights were tying up the mercinaries that hadn't been able to run away. Lord Gadby was speaking to Lord Ihrin and Sir Leon, Lot turned his attention back to the mercinaries that had just arrived signaling for them to abort.

Lord Lot let out the breath he was holding when the group slowed and changed direction. Lot turned to see Lord Ihrin and sir Elyan looking in the direction that the rescue mercinaries had been, then Elyan turned to look at Lot with a look that said I may not be able to prove it but I know you had something to do with this.

One thing about lord Lot he didn't hide his anger easily, lord Irhin couldn't help but notice Lots reactions. His surprise at the attack had seemed fake and he looked less then happy when the knights of their possible new king had succeded in protecting them, the man has schooled his feature quickly but it was obvious he had something to do with the attack even if he had no way to prove it. Lord Ihrin sighed and shook his head in disapointment, he had actually been on the fence about not giving Lot the crown and giving it to Arthur instead. but it was this kind of thing that made everyone not trust Lot to be king.

It took three meeting's and a signed treaty from lord Lot confirming that he accepted that he had no claim on Essetir as per his Father's deal. Lot was not happy about it but the Essetirian Lords and the Kings of the neiboring kingdoms made it clear they would not support him if he tried to claim the thrown. Especially after the third time he tried sabitiosh Arthur. This time by hiring people to create a blockeage at the head of a river that split in to two and provided water for dozens of villages.

Lot had no idea how he had done it. Arthur had already been packed to go when news of there being something wrong reached them. Heck his servant had been saddling his horse, he had only taken his servant and that obnoxious Sir Gwain with him. It would have taken about an hour to get to were the block was and that was if they knew were it was, then it should have take them a significant amount of time to move the rubble that had been placed to block the water. How the heck could they have been gone for only two hours and have fixed the problem.

So Arthur Pendragon became the King of Camelot and Essetir. He found that the people were more excepting of the change than he had feared they might be, esspecialy when he ordered that the tax money that Cenred had collected from them be used for the benefit of the people. Peoples homes were the first to be repaired then grain silos and so on, the castle was to be taken care of last since it needed the least work.

Gwen and Merlin stood just behind Arthur and Morgana, they watched as Sir Belivare, Sir Breuse, Lord Fremont and Lord Torrin road out of the city with Lord Gadby and Lord Oswin from Essetir. Lord Fremont and Lord Torrin were given the task to take the land's just across border from each of their lands which bordered Camelot and Essetir under their protection, as the previous lords of those land had after their only heir's died during the attack on Camelot decided to step down. The two retiring lords happen to share a cousin in Kent who had agreed to take them in.

Sir Breuse had been assigned to a take over the land of Lord Vasion, who it turned out had been killed and his lands taken over by a warlord who had been treating the people in the area almost like slaves for the past couple of years. Arthur was not happy when he found out that not only had Cenred been aware of what had happened but so had most of the Lord's and no one has thought to do anything about it.

Sir Belivare was to take over the care of the city of Essetir and it's surrounding land.

Arthur's eyes had been opened to how bad things could get when a kingdom's leader lacked in their duties during the two weeks he spent touring Essetir and meeting with some of the people. He swore to himself he would never allow Essetir to get that bad again and to make sure Camelot never experianced it so long as he was king.

A Small smile found Merlin's face, it wasn't how he had imagined it but this was a step toward Albion.

"hey does anyone know what happen with Cornwall", Sir Galahad asked as a few of the knights gathered at the rising sun tavern. Gwain held onto his mug of ale very glad Arthur had not followed through on his threat.

"King Rodor took over Cornwall", Sir Leon told him

"turned out Odin was King through his late wife who was Rodor's cousin, and since he and his daughter are her only living blood relatives it gives him highest claim"

And there you have it another chapter done. I know many people say that Lot became King after Cenred, both fan fictions and official Merlin websights. However I can't recall seeing any episode of Merlin with Lot in them, or even a conversation were he's even mentioned. Plus I really wanted to bring the two kingdoms together. Plus hey someone had to take over Cornwall why not Rodor.

My gremling put the attack in there cause this shot needed some action, I've snuck some magic in aswell if you can see the clues.


	5. A proposal and a Wedding

I do not own Merlin, I just let my plot Gremlins play with him.

Merlin hurried through the corridor trying to move as quickly as he could without tripping over something and dropping Arthur's breakfast. Gaius was away for a few days which led to Merlin sleeping in, he couldn't believe that today of all days he had slept in. Arthur had told him he wanted to get an early start and expected him to wake him up an hour after sunrise. As it was Merlin would be waking an hour and a half after sunrise which was still earlier than normal.

Merlin opened the door and stepped into Arthurs Chamber, he walked over and set the breakfast tray on the table before turning to the bed. Arthur's bed was empty, a noise coming from the direction of the anti-chamber caught the servant/advisor's attention. He walked over and peaked around the door. The king was on his belly half way under the bed wriggling out, and muttering curses under his breath.

"what are you doing?" Merlin asked when Arthur was out from under the bed.

Arthur did not jump from being startled by Merlin. Arthur stood and turned to Merlin holding a small package wrapped in cloth. Merlin didn't comment on Arthur's choice of hiding spots, after all what thief would think to look for what Merlin knew was hidden in the cloth under a spare servant bed.

"you're late," Arthur remarked as he stepped past Merlin back into the main chamber.

"and you know we have a supply of the poison testers in here, so you can't use that as an excuse anymore"

"I never used it as an excuse in the first place" Merlin pointed out.

"come on sit down and eat your breakfast.

"Merlin, you're the servant I'm the master I give the orders remember" Arthur said as he sat down.

"I'm also your advisor and I advise you to eat your breakfast" Merlin said as he took the lid off the breakfast tray and moved the plate from the tray onto the table infront of Arthur.

"come on you know how you get when you don't eat breakfast"

Arthur half heartedly glared at Merlin as he picked up his fork and dug into his breakfast. Today was not the day to pick fight with his friend, he wanted everything to be perfect.

"do you rember what need's to be done today?" Arthur asked between bites

"yes Sire" Merlin said from the wardrobe where he was looking through Arthur's clothes for an outfit for the King.

"I'm serious Merlin, I want everything to be perfect" Arthur told him.

Merlin stepped back from the wardrobe with a casual dress shirt and pair of pants, he brought them over and hung them on the changing screen, not answering Arthur.

"Merlin," Arthur said after a minute.

"don't worry Arthur," Merlin said

"everything will be fine"

Arthur huffed and set his fork down on the plate with his half-eaten breakfast, he turned to Merlin who was going about making his bed.

" I don't want fine, I want perfect" Arthur told him

"after everything that's happened these past couple of years, she deserved perfect"

Merlin sighed and stopped fussing over Arthurs bed, he turned to the obviously nervous king. He walked over and sat in the chair to the Arthurs right.

"relax Arthur" Merlin said

"everything will be as perfect as possible, the worst that can happen is she says no"

Arthur's face fell and he pailed.

"oh my god" He choked out his heart beat increasing in a small panic.

"what if she says no?"

Merlin would have almost laughed at the expression on Arthurs face if he didn't feel bad for panicing the man. He had hoped to snap Arthur out of his nervous funk, get him to relax a little. It seemed the king was more nervous about what he planned to do that day than the servant/advisor realized.

"Arthur calm down, breathe," Merlin told him in a slow calming tone.

"you two love each other, there is slim to no chance she'll say no"

Arthur took a calming breath and nodded slightly, he knew Merlin was right but he couldn't help being nervous today would be a major turning point in not only his life but Gwen's as well.

"what if this is a mistake?" Arthur asked

Merlin raised an eye brow but before he could say anything Arthur continue.

"what if my uncle Agravaine is right. Gwen and I may love each other but what if no one accept her."

Merlin rolled his eyes, this again. Agravaine had not taken it well when Arthur told him his plans for himself and Gwen.

Agraviane while praising Gwen as a wonderful person who would make some man happy someday, she was a commoner and was not an appropriate match for a King. He expressed his belief that Arthur should seek a princess and create or fortify an aliance with another kingdom.

It had taken Merlin over an hour to get Arthur to tell him what he was so upset about, he kept rambling on about not wanting Gwen to make some commoner happy and if he wanted to marry for an aliance he would have married Princess Elena.

"Arthur do remember what you told your father after you and Elana both agreed you didn't want to marry each other?" Merlin asked.

Arthur turned his attention to Merlin he thought for a moment then nodded as he remembered.

"I told him I would be a better king with the support of someone I love by my side"

"and has that belief changed?"

"No, it hasn't"

It was one of the things Merlin was greatful for when He and Morgana had returned home. He found out from Sir Leon that Uther had tried to arrange a marriage between Arthur and a princess Elena, a rather clumsy girl who it had turned out was possed by a sidhe.

Arthur had been stressed and unsure what he should do, he had gone for an over knight hunting trip to clear his head and ended up in Ealdor where he had a long talk with Hunith and Balinor who happen to show up just after he did.

At the almost wedding Arthur and Elena both admited they liked each other but neither wanted to marry the other, Elena being free of the sidhe by that time thanks to Gwen, Leon and Gaius. Elena's father accepted his daughters decision but Uther wasn't to happy, There was a time when Arthur would have thought his father was just concerned about the future of the kingdom but knowing what he knew Arthur hadn't been able to help wonder if his father arranging a marriage for him was about control.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked snapping his fingers infront of the king after Arthur hadn't spoken for a couple minutes as he remembered the woman he had been engaged to for less than a fortnight. The night after the almost wedding had been when Arthur had first admited to Gwen that he was in love with her and had been for a while, it was that night that Arthur had made up his mind once and for who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

"Alright," Arthur said standing up, his determination and resolve renewed.

"come on Merlin we have to get everything ready, today is going to be as perfect as possible."

"if you want it to be as perfect as possible finish your breakfast" Merlin told him.

* * *

Gwen walked into Morgana's room followed by a young girl named Diha whom she had been assigned to train as a ladies maid. Gwen held the door open for Diha who was carrying Morgana's clean sheets. Morgana looked up from the book she was reading, Diha bowed while trying not to drop the basket of sheets at the same time.

"Diha, I told you, you don't need to bow every single time you see me, " Morgana told her.

"yes," Gwen chimed in as she closed the door and took the basket from Diha setting in on the chair by Morgana's bed.

"the bowing really only needs to be done in court and when there are the more uptight lords and ladies around"

"sorry," Diha said

"I will remember"

Gwen observed Diha as she made the bed, for the first week she had needed Gwen's help but the girl was a quick study and could make the large bed on her own now. Not that Diha couldn't make beds on her own before but she had been used to beds only half the size of Morgana's and fitted sheets were new to her.

"she's learning quickly" Gwen commented quietly to Morgana as they sat and observed Diha work tidying up the room, not that there was much to clean up Morgana wasn't a quarter as messy as Arthur was.

"she should do well with whoever she ends up working for"

Gwen didn't see the small knowing smile that Morgana gave her before schooling her features.

"yes, she will" Morgana agreed.

" I just hope she doesn't end up with someone like lady Bianca".

"heaven forbid," Gwen said

Lady Bianca was known for being uptight and spoiled by her parents. She was also rumoured to have gone through several servants a year, she was as bad as Arthur used to be before Merlin, without nearly the status to back up her attitude. Gwen had been unfortunate enough to have been assigned to serve her for a fortnight when she and her mother and father had come to Camelot for Arthurs almost wedding to Elena.

Bianca's father, although he was careful not to let it show was very pleased when Arthur didn't marry Elena, it was a known that he hoped to make a match for his daughter with prince Arthur.

Gwen of course, told Morgana about the whole experience after she had returned.

"my Lady is there anything else you need?" Diha asked

"thank you Diha, no I don't have anything I need you to do," Morgana told her.

"you can have the rest of the afternoon off, just make sure you return before supper time"

"yes my lady" Diha said giving Morgana and Gwen a bow of her head before turning and leaving the room.

Gwen watched as the girl left before turning to Morgana to share with her the latest gossip. They talked for over two hours before Morgana noticed the possition of the sun it was getting close to midafter noon.

"Gwen, don't you have plans with Arthur this evening?" Morgana asked

"what? Oh, yes we're going for a ride before supper" Gwen said also noticing the time.

"if you'll excuse me, I should go get ready"

Gwen stood up and straightened her skirt, she bid Morgana good day with a slight bow and moved toward the door. Just as she place her hand on the handle she turned to speak to Morgana.

"perhaps you would like to join us Morgana" Gwen asked.

"I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind"

Morgana bit back a laugh, she was certain that Arthur would mind very much.

"thank you Gwen, no" Morgana said picking up the book she had been reading when Gwen and Diha had entered the room.

" I was planning on studying some of the histories of Camelot that are no longer forbiden to read about"

"alright," Gwen said with a nod before leaving.

* * *

The slim average looking man looked around before ducking into the back room of one the taverns in a small town just a short ways out of the city of Camelot. He had been asked to meet someone who required use of his skills, he wasn't expected to meet the person who wanted to hire him for another half hour but he like to arrive early make sure he wasn't being set up.

Twenty minutes later a man in a dark cape came into the room and looked around before sitting in the chair that faced the door. He didn't notice the man standing still and quiet in the dark corner of the room which the chair he sat in faced away from. He didn't know the other man was in the room until a small blade was at his throat.

"who are you and why have you summond me here?"

"I want to hire you, and considering what it is you tend to get hired to do I don't think names should be exchanged do you?"

"my services don't come cheap"

"I know, but from what I hear you're worth the gold."

The man slowly pulled a good size bag from his belt and toss it up on the table, the bag open to show it was full of coins.

"half now and half when the job is done. That is how your deals work is it not?"

The slim man moved the blade away from his customers kneck and picked up the bag of gold.

"what do you need me to do?"

* * *

The after early autum afternoon was warm without being to hot as Arthur and Gwen rode their horses at a leasure paise through the forest not far from Camelot. The leaves had just started to turn so the colours were a mix of green, yellow, red and orange, they hadn't really started to fall yet but once in a while the couple would see one or two leaves on the ground.

"this was a lovely idea Arthur" Gwen told him

"I'm glad you like it" Arthur said

"I have a surprise for you, it's just up ahead"

Gwen smiled, Arthur didn't often surprise her but when he did it was usualy good.

"what is it?" She asked curious

Arthur laughed a little.

"patience Gienevere," He said.

Arthur led Gwen to a small clearning beside a small lake, where Merlin waited for them standing beside a presetup picnic.

"My Lord, My Lady" Merlin greated them with a low bow and a sweep of his hand toward the picnic blanket.

"your supper awaits"

Arthur dismounted and Merlin moved forward to take the reins of his horse, he led it over and tighed it to one of the tree's not so close it would be a distraction but close enough that Arthur and Gwen could get to it quickly if need be.

"oh Arthur it looks wonderful," Gwen said as the king helped her down from her horse holding her just a little longer than was needed.

Arthur and Gwen walked over and sat down on the picnic blanket while Merlin secured her horse beside Arthurs.

"I wondered why Merlin wasn't with us," Gwen said as she looked around at the scenary.

"you did an excellent job setting this up Merlin"

"thank you Gwen" Merlin said

"it was Arthurs idea though"

"she is right Merlin, " Arthur said

"everything looks just right"

Merlin opened one of the picnic baskets and set up the plates of food on the blanket with in the couples reach. Once he was finished he stood back, after taking a good look around using both his mundane and magic senses to make sure the area was secure he turn back to Arthur and Gwen giving them a small bow.

"If that will be all?"

"yes, thank you, Merlin," Arthur said just short of getting impatient for Merlin to leave.

"I'll see you back at Camelot then"

Arthur and Gwen watched as Merlin walked away making sure he was gone before Gwen finally let out the laugh she had been holding in.

"I'm sorry" she said

"it's just seeing Merlin act like a proper servant, it's rediculous and just not him"

Arthur agreed with her, it was not in Merlin's nature to act that way. Which was why He and George had been practising in secret for several weeks.

* * *

Morgana finished reading the book on Cornelius Segan and placed it with the other's on the table. From what she read she could almost under stand why he had been so angry when he had possesed that servant who turned out to be a thief. Cornelius had been almost as loyal to Brutus as Merlin was to Arthur going as far as building the man a city, only to be betrayed by the man he swore loyaly to.

Morgana looked over when someone nocked on the door, she bid her enter when Diha called from the other side. The door opened and Diha walked in balencing a small covered tray. She walked over and placed Morgana's dinner on the table.

"my lady" Diha said with a small curtsy dip.

"thank you Diha," Morgana said giving the servant a smile as she sat down.

"you may return in an hour for the dished, mean while you should get your own supper if you haven't already"

"thank you my lady, the cook was just almost done with the preperations for the servants meal when I was leaving it should be ready by now"

Morgana waited for Diha to leave before starting to eat, she had only a few bites when something in her mirrow caught her attention. Morgana gasped as she dropped her fork on the plate and stood up quickly her eyes on the image playing out in the mirror.

A slim man hid in the tree's watching a man and a woman sitting by a lake, he carefully loaded his cross bow and took aim.

Morgana frowned furrowing her brow as she recognized the man and women sitting by the lake. The slim man made sure his target was in just the right place then pulled the trigger.

"No!" Morgana screamed her eyes flashing gold sending a pulse through the room as the bolt struck Gwen through the heart, if Merlin hadn't cast protection spell on her mirror, window and flower vases they would have shatered.

The door burst open and the guards from the hall out side her door ran in looking around for a threat.

"my Lady what?"

Morgana rushed passed the gaurds and down the hall towards Sir Percival's chambers it was the closest and Gwaine and Lancelot would most likely be there as well.

""Merlin"" she telepathed loudly as she ran down the hall followed by the guards who had no idea what was going on.

* * *

Arthur sat with his back against the tree that Merlin had set the picnic blanket beside. Gwen sat in front of him the back of her head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. It was nice having time to themselves for the first time since Arthur had been crowned king. They would find moments here and there but they never lasted long.

Gwen smiled as she looked out over the lake, the sun was low in the horizon just starting to set casting a light across the water.

The fire flies were just staring to come out and the air was cooling with out being cold.

"do think your ready for dessert?" Arthur asked

"I suppose," Gwen said lifting her chin a bit to look up at Arthur.

"What is it?"

Arthur shrugged and gave her temple a small peck. He gave her a small smile with a bit of a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know, open the basket and find out"

Gwen moved from her possition out of Arthur's arms she glanced back at him as she reached for the lid of the second basket, the first basket had held their supper. Gwen gave him her I know your up to something look before turning her attention back to the basket.

* * *

The slim man watched the young couple from his vantage point in the tree having located them only ten minutes prior, He hadn't been impressed when his customer had informed him the job needed to be done that day. It had taken him hours to find them, as all the man who had hired him knew was that the target would be near a lake.

He readied his bow and aimed, he watched as the young woman leaned forward and reached for one of the baskets. He took a slow breath and pulled the trigger, the bolt flew from the cross bow speeding toward it's target. Suddenly the bolt stopped less than half way to the target. The slim man watched confused as the bolt turned in mid air, his eyes widened and he dropped his cross bow scrabbling to move as the bolt flew back toward him. The bolt caught the slim man in the shoulder causing him to fall out of the tree and land at the feet of a tall dark hair man.

Merlin placed his sword against the slim man's kneck.

"don't move"

The slim man sneered at him as best he could as he was also grimacing in pain from the bolt in his shoulder and falling out of the tree hadn't helped. He swung out with his good arm to knock the blade away, his eyes widened in shock as Merlin's eyes glowed then felt himself pass out.

Merlin used a spell to send the sword back to the armory where he had summoned it from after Morgana had telepathed that she had a vision of some trying to kill Gwen. Then he send a blue light to guide Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine who Morgana had said were on their way.

* * *

Gwen opened the basket and was immediately confused, there was no food just a small folded up cloth. The cloth was made of silk and had gold embroidering on it. Gwen pulled the cloth out leaving it folded and turned to Arthur. While Gwen's back was to him Arthur had moved and was on his knees when she turned to him with the folded up cloth.

"there's no desert, just this" Gwen said handing him the silk cloth.

"Arthur what's going on?"

"Guinevere, you have been my strength and my morral compass. You have always been there when I needed you weather you knew or not, I've always been able to count on you to tell me what I need to know even if I don't like what I hear. You have shown me what it is to be truly loved. My life is better for being with you and I cannot imagine my life without you and I cannot fathom loving anyone as much as I love you." Arthur spoke looking into Gwens eyes, He unfolded the cloth to reviel a gold ring with a cushion cut diamond encirled with with smaller jewel each a diffent soft colour.

"Guinevere LeBlanc will you give me the honer of allowing me to be your husband"

Gwen's eyes watered as she smiled and nodded her head.

"yes," she said when she was able to speak over the lump in her throat.

"with all my heart, yes".

* * *

The first snow fall of the season left a thin blanket on the ground and a light frost on the trees. The area was decorated with green garlands and white and cream flowers. A few of the guests thought the bride and groom were moving to fast others thought this day was a long time coming. After everything they had been through they deserved to finally be together.

Arthur stood in his court regalia, he smile when he caught Gwen's eye from across the aisle . Gwen blushed and smiled back, her hair was half down half up in a small loose bun with a thin tendril of hair hanging down and tiny flowers that matched her dress weaved into it. Everyday Arthur was glad she had said yes.

Merlin stood as one of the groom's men, his out fit was made from finer material than he had ever worn before. Mordred was dressed up as well, Merlin looked at his foster brother from the corned of his eyes. The boy stood with Gaius and the other guest looking a little nervous but happy at the same time.

Morgana stood on the other side of the makeshift aisle a long green carpet that the snow which was still lightly falling didn't stick to.(*cough* magic *cough)

Her hair was up in a french twist with thin braids twisted in and small flowers in her hair that matched her dress.

The knights stood near the sides of the room their capes with the crest of Camelot freshly cleaned and pressed, they were alert yet relaxed. Most of the knights were pretty sure that if someone was going to strike the wedding seeing a large dragon sitting near by they would rethink their plans.

Kilgarrah sat with Gwaine and Percival observing the days big event, he was pleased that the wedding was being held outside where he could share in the joy of the day. While Kilgarrah was adament that he was not a horse, he hadn't minded at all when he was asked the carry the bride to the wedding. He thought perhaps it was like the humans tradition of giving the bride away, which he knew was tradtionaly done by the brides father, however her father had passed on years ago. He could not physicaly walk her down the aisle so flying her there was the next best thing.

The wedding officiator began the ceremony, speaking loudly so everyone could hear him.

"we are gather hear on this day to unite these two people in the bonds of marriage through the tradition of handfasting" He turned to the bride

"Hunith Aldan, is it your wish to be bound to this man"

Hunith stood looking at the man she loved, her gown was cream with ivory embrodering on the sleeves and the skirt flowed down softy to just above her feet. Her hair which had been brushed to a pefect shine was up in a french braid with little flowers that matched her dress woven in and one slightly bigger flower was pinned at the top of her braid.

"it is"

He turned to the groom who was gazing at Hunith.

"Balinor Ambrosius, is it your wish to"

"it is," he said before the man could finish the question, the bride blushed a little and a second of soft under the breath laughter was heard from the guests.

The officiator's lips twitch in an almost smile, He turned to the guests.

"if any object to this union speak now or no"

There was silence from the people gathered for the wedding, satisfied that no one would object he continued.

"who holds the brides fastening?"

"I have" Morgana spoke taking a step forward holding up the thin gold cord, she gave it to Hunith.

"you may place the cord over the groom's wrist"

Balinor held out his arm his elbow bent hand up, Hunith laid the cord over his wrist letting it drape evenly.

"who holds the groom's cord?"

"I have" Merlin spoke stepping forward, he handed the cord to Balinor.

"you may place the cord over the bride's wrist"

Balinor while not displacing the cord on his wrist placed his cord on Hunith's wrist her hand facing down.

Hunith placed her hand in Balinor's up turned hand.

"as the bride and groom each speak their vows, I will tye an end of each cord to the other symbolizing an endless unity.

The official gently took hold of the end of Hunith's cord and one end of Balinor's cord, he nodded to Hunith.

"I take thee Balinor to be my husband and I give myself to be your wife. I love and shall love you all my days. I will honer you and cherish you. I will be by your side in through times of plenty and times of not, in times when you are healthy or ill, as we both grow as people. I am yours until the end of my days on this earth.

As she spoke these words the cord was tied together making it like one long cord.

"I accept thee with clear mind and open heart," Balinor said

The official took hold of the other ends of the cord and nodded to Balinor.

"I take thee Hunith to be my wife and I give myself to be your husband. I love you and shall love you all my days. I will honer you and cherish you. I will be by your side through times of plenty and times of not, in time when you are healthy or ill as we both grow as people. I am yours until the end of my days on this earth"

"I accept thee with a clear mind and open heart," Hunith said.

The official took a step back as he finished tying the two cord which now formed one cord around Hunith and Balinor's wrists.

" As these two cords that were once apart are now bonded together as one so are you both bonded to each other for life under the eyes of these men and women and the gods and goddesses. Let the union of life never be broke by any man low or high born."

The official turned the guests.

"friends and family, I present to you Balinor Ambrosius and Hunith Ambrosius nee Aldan bonded as husband and wife."

he turned back to Hunith and Balinor.

"you may kiss your bride"

Balinor and Hunith stepped toward each other, Balinor reached his free arm around behind Hunith's back pulling her to him. Hunith reached up and wrapped her free arm around the back of Balinor's kneck. There was a cheer from the crowd as their lips connected in a deep long kiss.

When they pulled apart Balinor was blushing just a little bit, Hunith smiled.

"hello my husband," She said

"Hello my wife" Balinor said

"finally," Merlin said from behind Balinor.

A young man stepped forward from behind and to the right of the official with a scroll and a flat board, the official addressed the bride and groom and the small group that stood with them as he unrolled the scroll.

"If the bride and groom will sign the document of marriage and then have your witnesses sign under your names"

The young man that had stepped forward held up the board so they could use it as a table to sign. Balinor took the quill the official handed him and signed his name, then Hunith used the quill to sign her name. Then Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen all took turns signing their names.

Lastly, the wedding official took the quill and signed his name before rolling the scroll back up.

"if you will," he said holding the scroll up his hand on one end leaving the middle and one end exposed.

Together Hunith and Balinor took the fasting cord and placed the hoop over the end of the scroll, they folded and looped and relooped it around the scroll until there was not enough cord to loop it again. Once they were done the official turned and placed it in a small chest that his assistant had gotten for him and closed the lid. He then handed the box to Hunith and Balinor with a small bow. Balinor took the box and he and Hunith gave the official a little bow and thanked him. Then they turned, Hunith placed her hand around the inside of Balinors elbow and they walked up the aisle. Merlin followed with Morgana on his arm and then Arthur with Gwen on his arm.

yay Merlin's mom and dad are married.

And Gwen and Arthur are engaged.

I bet some of you thought the proposal and the wedding was going to focus on the same people. Did I fool you at all?

My plot gremlins thought it would be a fun tiny twist, point one way then go another.


	6. The fisher king

My plot gremlins and I are back with another chapter, and we still do not own Merlin.

* * *

The frail old king sat on his throne, he did not move nor eat or speak. The only thing the man could do was wait and sleep which he did for as long as possible, sometimes his slumber would last for a few days other times he managed to sleep for years, but no one can sleep forever while they are alive. He had been alive for so long, trapped by a spell of immortality that kept him alive but did not keep him young.

The spell that kept him alive also connected his life force to the kingdom that he ruled. Instead of dying like anyone should when they have lived their life, the kingdom started to wither away in a perpetual state of dying yet not dying much like the king. First, the field slowly stopped yielding crops, then the trees stopped producing fruit as they slowly died. With no food growing the wild animal migrated away and the water sources dried up or turned into swamps.

The Kingdoms noble families found places with relatives outside the kingdom the ones that stayed found they were no longer able to conceive children to carry on their titles, the women in the villages around the kingdom suffered the same infertility as did the animals.

Villages that once thrived were deserted and became nothing more than ghost towns. The kingdom was in a constant state of dying. Eventually, everyone left or died, leaving the king on his throne unable to move from his seat as his castle crumbled around him.

Over time people avoided the cursed land, they eventually forgot about the old frail king sitting alone in the ruins of what was once a castle that would have rivaled Camelot in is splendor. The old king cursed to live was resigned to myths and stories.

The fisher king lifted his head and look straight ahead.

"Emrys, remember your promise" the old king spoke with a raspy voice. An image of an orange yellow stone appeared in the air.

Morgana's eyes open and she sat up in her bed, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. The dream had been so vivid she almost expected to wake up in the throne room with the fisher king. The lady slipped out of bed and walked over to the window to pull back the drapes. It had been a few months since the last time she had had a vision while sleeping. So it took her by surprise, it took her a minute to realize that it wasn't like the dream visions she had before, it was more like the dream she's had when she and Merlin were traveling through the perilous lands.

It was still early the sun had just barely risen over the horizon. Morgana sighed and turned away from the window, there was no use trying to go back to sleep. She got dressed and headed toward Merlin's chambers, the guards bowed slightly as she passed them.

She hoped to catch Merlin before he went to get Arthur's breakfast and wake him up. Morgana knocked on Merlin's door hoping she wasn't waking him. The door opened a crack, then slowly opened all the way. Merlin blinked at her a bit confused.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"I need to talk to you," Morgana said stepping past him and into the room.

"come in," Merlin said with subtle sarcasm as he closed the door.

"I had a dream," Morgana said.

" I don't think it was a vision but it didn't feel like a normal dream either"

Merlin walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a shirt, as he did Morgana realized that he wasn't wearing one. Her eyes moved from his face to his torso for a couple seconds before they snapped back up to his face.

"do you remember the fisher king?" Morgana asked.

"Yes," Merlin said.

"I've actually been thinking about him lately, why?"

"do you remember when we were in Elmet, he sent me a vision"

"yeah, I remember," Merlin said as he finished buttoning his shirt, he turned to Morgana.

"you think that he's sending you a message again?"

"I think he's sending you a message," Morgana told him.

"I saw him sitting on his throne, he looked up and said don't forget your promise Emrys."

Merlin thought for a second.

"he want's me to bring him the phoenix stone," Merlin told her.

"come on we need to talk to Arthur"

Merlin held his door open as Morgana stepped past him out into the hallway.

They made their way to Arthurs chambers, Merlin stopped by the kitchen to pick up breakfast for Arthur, Morgana and himself. Morgana had questions but she held them till they got to Arthur. The changes to the laws on magic were in their infancy and the witch and warlock didn't feel comfortable talking about anything magical with anyone able to hear them except for the Gaius, Gwen, the king and a select group of knights.

"why does he want the stone?" Morgana asked as she closed the door to Arthurs room behind them.

"the phoenix stone is the only thing that can kill him," Merlin told her as he walked over and set the tray of food on the table.

"you'd think he would want something like that as far away from him as possible, although from what I remember perhaps it's understandable" Morgana said looking around at the mess that was her brother's room, she knew the room was clean yesterday how did he make such a big mess in one day? Merlin gave her an I know look when he saw the face she was making looking around the room.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the clothes started separating themselves into clean and dirty. The clean clothes hung or folded themselves and floated to their proper places, the dirty clothes flew into the laundry hamper. Morgana felt something tugging as her foot, she looked down as she lifted her foot to see one of Arthurs shirts move out from under her foot.

Once the clothes were taken care of the king's goblets and pillow cushions that he liked to throw at his manservant, floated to the table and the bed where they belonged respectively. Morgana stifled a giggle when two of the cushions hit either side of Arthur's head making a tent like effect.

Merlin smiled and rolled his eyes, his eyes flashed and the cushions flipped away from the kings head.

Arthur who had woken when two cushions landed on his head sat up and glared at Merlin, or at least he tried to, it looked more like grumpy face to his advisor and his sister.

"somethings come up," Merlin said before Arthur could say anything about Merlin using magic to do his chores. Something Arthur had told him he didn't want him doing, the king felt it unfair to the other servants that had to do their chores the normal way. The exception being if Merlin was needed do deal with something magic in nature.

Merlin explained to Arthur, while he got dressed behind the changing screen, about the fisher king and the water that Morgana had pulled Arthurs sword out of, with Morgana cutting in to explain about the fisher king being able to send her messages through her visions. Merlin explained his promise, which he admitted he had almost forgotten about with all that had been happening in the last several months, to find and bring him the phoenix stone and what it would do.

Arthur listened intently, it seemed odd to him to repay someone that helped them by bringing him something that would kill him.

"so this man in his way helped in the battle against Cenred's army," Arthur asked sitting at the table his breakfast untouched in front of him.

"and you want to help him kill himself?"

"you didn't see him, Arthur," Merlin said sadly.

"from what I understand from the vision he's in a constant state of dying without actually dying," Morgana said. " If he hadn't been cursed he would have died of old age before any of us were even born"

"he's not living, he's existing and suffering," Merlin said.

Arthur considered for a moment, he didn't like the idea of what would essentially be assisted suicide on the other hand who is to say the phoenix stone would kill him maybe it would just release him from the curse and allow him to live out the rest of his life and die normally.

"I'm not asking you to help Arthur," Merlin said

"I just need some time and leeway"

Arthur frowned and pointed at Merlin with his fork.

"you are not doing this on your own Merlin" Arthur told him in a no nonsense tone.

"I and a couple of the round table knights will go with you"

"Arthur you can't," Merlin said

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but Morgana cut him off before he could argue with Merlin.

"He means because you're the king" Morgana pointed out.

"you can't just take off like you used to, not right now"

Arthur opened his mouth then closed it again, she was right, damn it. It was too early in his reign to be going on quests. The kingdom needed him in Camelot, he had too many responsibilities. Especially trying to start undoing the damage his father had done during his reign. Not to mention the new addition of Escetir to Arthurs domain.

"but the knights can come with us," Morgana said

"and what makes you think you're going?" Arthur asked her. There was no way, he would be worried enough with Merlin going. Which he will deny if it's ever brought up.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Morgana," Merlin said.

"and why not?" Morgana asked.

"and don't say it's too dangerous because I'm a woman, we all know I can hold my own with a sword and if need be I have my magic to fall back on"

Merlin and Arthur gave each other a look, neither of them could argue against her point.

"beside" She continued.

"I'm the only one that knows what the phoenix stone looks like"

Arthur shook his head and held back a sigh of resignation.

"I found a picture of the stone months ago, so I know what it looks like" Merlin pointed out.

"we just need to figure out where it is. When I was talking to the fisher king when we were in Elmet he said that you had found the means to retrieve it, that the key was hidden in"

"the only thing I found in Elmet was that room full of books," Morgana said.

"you don't suppose he meant there is an actual key hidden in the books," Arthur asked

"maybe," Merlin said

"or it could be there is information about where to find it."

* * *

Arthur sent word to have Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot and Galahad meet him, Morgana and Merlin at the round table. Percival and Elyan were out on patrol and Belivare was stationed in Escetire as part of a program to retrain the Essitirain knights and guards. Gwen was helping Geoffrey reorganizing the library to make room for some more books that he had acquired, and Gaius was tending to an outbreak of la grippe in a few of the outer villages in Camelot and Escetir.

"so you want to look for this phonics stone?" Gwaine asked

"Pheonix stone" Merlin corrected him

"right," Gwaine continued.

"so this fisher king, who apparently was an important part of defeating Cenred's army, can die?"

"think of it more along the lines of breaking the curse that's keeping him alive," Morgana said

"it's not like he suffering from a normal malady ,like ague or colic ,that he could recover from he's in a constant state of dying without being able to actually die"

"so we need to go to the ruined castle in the perilous lands find the book that has the information on where to find the stone or the key to where ever it's hidden, go get the stone then return to the perilous lands to bring it to the fisher king" Galahad summed it up.

"sounds like fun," Gwaine said, he turned to Merlin.

"when do we leave?"

"we might not need to go to the books," Morgana told them thinking, her mind went back to the day she and Gwen were looking for the counter spell to Morgause's Horcrux.

"Morgana, how are we suppose to read the books if we don't go to them," Arthur asked,

"do you remember Cenreds sword, the Horcrux?" Morgana asked

Arthur, Merlin and the knights all nodded, a collective shiver went through Merlin and Arthur. That had been one of the darkest forms of magic either had come across.

"when I was looking for information on it I cast a spell to get Merlin's book to open to the page that the information was on" Morgana explained.

"except the information wasn't there, however, it was in one of the books from that room. The spell I cast which was to find the information, made Merlin's book flip through all the pages and shut then another book appeared into thin air and landed on top of it, the book open and flipped to the page with the spell we used."

"okay," Arthur said not quite understanding

"Morgana or I could use our magic to summon the books that we need here" Merlin explained

Morgana had told him about summoning the book not long after the battle when they were still having trouble sleeping without the other in the same room. They had been practicing the spell in their secret, not secret magic studies. They had become fairly good at teleporting items that they need to them, such as when Merlin had called a sword from the weapons vault when the assassin had tried to kill Gwen.

"so we find the information then go get the stone, then bring it to the fisher king. We would still have to go through the perilous lands" Galahad

"Galahad the mission is strictly voluntary" Arthur explain recognizing Galahad's apprehension.

"yeah," Merlin said.

"and I have no problem going by myself if I have to, after all, I'm the one that made the promise to the fisher king"

"No," everyone in the room said in unison.

It was decided that Galahad ( he was a knight damn it and he would face his fears) and Gwaine (cause Gwaine was going if they liked it or not) would accompany Merlin on his quest for the phoenix stone, Morgana had insisted that she should be going as well until Merlin pointed out that if something happened and they needed to send for help or if they needed to access information, it would be faster if he could send a telepathic message to her back in Camelot. Lancelot wanted to go to but Merlin told him he would feel better knowing Lancelot was watching Arthurs back considering half the round table was currently out of city and how much trouble Arthur attracts.

Since they couldn't tell the people outside the members of the roundtable what was happening the group opted to tell anyone that asked that the two night had gone on a hunting trip and dragged Merlin along.

Galahad and Gwaine left the room to go pack for the quest (hunting trip), Leon and Lancelot went to help them.

Morgana, Merlin, and Arthur waited for them to leave, while it was no longer against the law to read about magic or talk about it without condemning it, it was technically still Illegal to perform it.

The Knights policy was a state of not remembering when their friends openly talked about casting a spell and not being in the room when they did cast a spell. Arthur being king could pardon them for the crime which wasn't going to stay a crime anyway.

Merlin laid his palm on the door, his eyes turned gold and muttered a spell under his breath. He made it so that they would be able to hear anyone talking outside the door but they would not be able to hear what was going on in the room. The guards would only hear the people in the room if that person was talking to them directly. Merlin's eye returned to their original cerulean as he turned and joined Arthur and Morgana at the round table.

Morgana stood in front of the table, her hand held up over the wood, fingers splayed palm out.

" **ábæren** **mé** py gewitscipe ic ascian" Morgana spoke in a commanding voice (bring me the knowledge I seek).

Nothing happened, Morgana frowned wondering why it didn't work. She had done everything right, at least she thought she had.

"maybe you need to be more specific" Merlin suggested, he stepped over to stand beside her

"here I'll help you"

He raised his hand palm out over the table, Morgana raised hers again so that it was underneath his.

Arthur watched them, he had seen people cast spells before but this was new to him. It almost looked intimate to him, or at least it would if it wasn't Merlin and Morgana.

" **ábæren** me se **cæg** be **ágan** se fenix **stán** " Morgana spoke her and Merlin's eyes glowed gold. (bring me the key to find the phoenix stone)

" **andwearden** us se **gewitscipe** wit **héahþearf "** Merlin spoke low and clear. (bring us the knowledge we need).

At first, nothing happened, then the air above the table started to move in a slow circle. The air picked up speed and a portal appeared. There was a loud thus as a book fell through the portal and landed on the round table. Merlin and Morgana both jumped back as more books fell onto the table with a loud thump. The circling air slowed and the portal disappeared.

The king and the warlock and the witch were left wit a pile of books, and no idea where to begin.

Someone banged on the door, which Arthur had locked not thinking it would be a good idea far anyone to come in and see his sister and his servant performing magic. Merlin mentally cursed his lack of foresight, he had blocked the people outside from hearing them talking but had not thought to block other sounds. Merlin's eyes flashed as he temporarily lifted the spell on the door.

"sire, is everything alright in there?" one of the guards asked as he tried to open the door.

"yes everything is fine" Arthur answered.

"my clumsy servant just tripped and knocked one of the candle staffs over"

Merlin glared at Arthur "prat"

"Sire I can't get the door open" the guard called with not well-hidden worry in his voice.

"you couldn't have told them you tripped' Merlin said in a low voice.

"that's because it's locked," Arthur told the guard, he turned his attention to Merlin.

"I had to tell them something they would believe Merin," Arthur said keeping his voice low so the guards would not hear him. Merlin hadn't actually informed him about the spell on the door.

Morgana lifted her hand to cover the smile on her face, one of the things she had missed when she and Merlin were away was watching Arthur and Merlin banter.

Arthur walked over to the door and unbolted it, He opened it to talk to the guards on the other side. Merlin and Morgana positioned themselves in between the door and the books so the guards wouldn't see them. Neither knew if the guards had seen that the books hadn't been there before and that no one had brought into the room, but they didn't want to risk it. Merlin's eyes flashed and candle staff nearest him laid down on the floor, they flashed again and Merlin put a perception spell on the books so the guards wouldn't notice them.

When Arthur opened the door the two guards scanned the room. They saw the candle staff laying on the floor. The guards gaze moved to the king's manservant who was moving to pick up the candle staff. He turned to the king when he spoke getting the guard attention.

"I don't want to be disturbed for at least the next few hours," Arthur told the guards.

"no one is to enter except for Sirs Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, and Galahad."

Arthur gave the guards no more explanation for the noise they had heard other than the one he already had, cause hey, he's the king and he doesn't have to.

"yes sire," the guard said bowing to their king and giving Lady Morgana a slight bow before stepping back to their posts.

Arthur closed and rebolted the door as he did Merlin lifted the perception spell from the books. Arthur turned to see Merlin setting the candle staff upright, He raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"you told them it had been knocked over" Melin pointed out.

Arthur walked back over to the table as Merlin and Morgana turned their attention back to the books that had appeared out if thin air and landed on the round table.

* * *

An hour later Merlin unbolted the door to let Leon and Galahad back in the room. Gwaine and Lancelot showed up just as Merlin was about to close the door. Merlin let them in giving the guard a polite nod before closing the door.

"any luck yet? Galahad asked as they approached the table where Arthur and Morgana were each looking through a book.

"each book has information about the stone," Merlin told them as he rebolted the door and rejoined the group at the table.

"but so far we haven't found any clue about where it is."

Leon pulled one of the books from the pile that had been Organized into stacks on the table. The book he chose was about different mythical stones. He skimmed through till he found an entry fo the Phoenix stone.

The Phoenix stone after the phoenix bird because of it's resistance to fire. He opened another book, the phoenix stone was once part of the phoenix sword.

Galahad sat in his chair and took one of the books, he looked at the spine of the book thinking the writing looked rather odd. The knight opened the book, he tried to read it, He could read english, french and a bit of latin, but he didn't recognize the language in the book.

"we've already been through those ones," Morgana told them, then she thought for a second.

"but I suppose it wouldn't hurt for a new set of eyes to look through them, perhaps you'll see something we missed"

"I doubt it my lady" Galahad said as he set the book down after skimming through it.

"I can't understand a word in that book"

He picked up another book this one talked about the misconception that the phoenix stone was a phoenix egg. A theory that was debunked when a real phoenix egg was found in a volcano on an Island somewhere in the south seas. The island, of course, wasn't on any map and the egg was reported to be so hot that anyone who tried to steal it from its nest would burst into flame and turn to ash in seconds of touching it.

Galahad closed the book and looked at the marking on the spine, he noticed that they curved around to the back. He shook his head and place the book beside the other one he had just skimmed through.

Merlin closed the book he was reading, apparently, the phoenix stone had once been branded into a sword which the lord who owned the sword believed would imbue him with the regenerative power of the phoenix. A power he had hoped would help him achieve his goal of overthrowing his king. The man had fallen ill and died soon after he had been given the finished sword.

He got up and stepped over to place the book on one of the stacks that had already been read and choose another. Merlin sighed in frustration, all of the books had information about the stone but none of them had any clues about where the stone could be now.

The warlock was just picking up another book when his eyes landed on the two books Galahad had put aside. The knight had placed the books side by side upside down on the table, both of the books had similar designs on them. Merlin looked at the books that Arthur, Morgana, and Leon were reading. The back of the books all had similar designs. He flipped over the book he had just put back and looked at the one he was holding.

"That's it," He said as he took the books from the stacks and started organizing them on the table.

"I can't believe I didn't notice before"

"Merlin, I was still reading that" Arthur complained when Merlin snatched the book he was reading away from him.

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked as she closed and handed Merlin the book she had.

She was sure he had a reason for what he was doing, the witch watched as the warlock laid all the books flat out on the table.

The books all had different designs, but they were also similar to each other. Merlin switched a couple of books around, the lines of the patterns on the books started to line up with the others.

Morgana stood up to get a better look, she almost gasped as she started to see the start of the picture Merlin had suspected. She stepped over and moved a couple of the books around to match up the lines.

She scanned the books and notices something, she stepped over and tipped up two of the books that had designs that lined up and looked at the spines.

"Merlin," She said holding up one of the books so that he could see the spine.

"am I just imagining things or does this look like Armenian numbers?"

Merlin looked up and walked around the table to get a closer look. He looked at the book that was in her hand then the other that had been beside it.

"your right," he said  
"not only that but the spines are the same color there in numerical order when placed in the right spot"

Morgana picked up on of the books that had a different color spine.

"the different colored books have different numbers on them," Morgana said showing the book to Merlin.

"these ones look like the language we saw in Jenshang," Merlin said

"and this one is Welsh"

"" Merlin"" Morgana telepathed.

""I don't think all these books are from the library we found in Elmet""

""I think you're right,"" Merlin responded.

"uh, care to share with the rest of us" Arthur spoke drawing Merlin and Morgana's attention.

"the books are color and number coded" Morgana explained.

Arthur turned his gaze to Merlin with an expectant look, he had no clue what his sister was talking about.

"it's a puzzle" Merlin explained as he replaced the books and moved some more around.

"and the books are the puzzle pieces"

Merlin walked around to stand beside Arthurs chair, he adjusted a couple more books then stepped back and scanned the finished puzzle.

"do you see what I see?" Merlin asked

"oh my god, the books really were the key" Morgana said, she held in a gasp of recognition when her eyes landed on the cities of Jenshang and Gasi. His eyes scanned the map she found the city where she and Merlin had met Kejan and Fiamae, Ade and Budiwata's village was nearby.

Morgana blinked and turned her attention back to the task at hand, she needed to focus on the phoenix stone.

Arthur stood up to get a better view of what Merlin and Morgana were talking about. His eyes widened as he saw the complete picture. It was a large map of the known world including Albion and several Islands surrounding it.

Near the corner of the map, four books fit together to reveal a picture of a phoenix holding a stone in its talons. That had to be where the stone was, it was an Island to Camelot's west just on the other side of Eire. An Island that Arthur didn't remember seeing on any other map he had seen before, and studying the maps of Albion and the surrounding area's had been part of his education growing up.

"I don't recognize that Island," Arthur said pointing out the Island that the phoenix was drawn above.

"neither do I," Leon said

"there're a few places I don't remember seeing on any other map," Lancelot said.

"What language is that?" Galahad asked

Merlin stepped over to get a closer look, it was the language of the old religion.

"that's the language of the old religion," Merlin told him.

Lancelot stepped around to look at the map from a different angle.

The map had places he knew to be names of places that were thought to be only myths.

"it looks like the island is called seo domeadig ieg," Merlin said

"but I thought that Island was in middle of the lake of Avalon," Morgana said

"no" Merlin shook his head.

"that's seo islan of se domeadig"

"what does that mean" Galahad asked

"one is the blessed Island, the other is the isle of the blessed" Merlin explained.

"what's the difference," Gwaine asked.

"the names" Merlin deadpanned.

Gwaine rolled his eyes, that hadn't been what he meant and he knew Merlin knew that.

Arthur placed his hands on the table and looked at Merlin square in the face.

"are you sure about this?" He asked, not liking the idea of his friend having to leave Albion again so soon after getting back. Even if it was only going to be for a short time and unlike before he knew where he would be, sort of.

"yes Arthur, I made a promise and I need to keep it," Merlin told him

"If it hadn't been for the fisher king's help we wouldn't have had the means to retrieve Excalibur."

The room was silent for a moment as Arthur thought. Before it was just reading books. Now they had a map a place to start looking for the stone. Arthur knew Merlin was right, he may not have met the fisher king himself but from what Merlin and Morgana had told him it would be cruel to not help the man end the curse that was causing him such suffering.

"alright, I guess you three are going to need a ship then," Arthur said.

* * *

We the plot gremlins are ending this story here.

Wait what? No, what about the phoenix stone?

What about it?

Well, Merlin needs to find it.

Who says?

I say.

So?

 ***** turns to readers and gives apologetic look *

don't worry I'll get them on finding the stone. I guess this is going to be a two-shot.


	7. The fisher king 2

And now the continuation of this Merlin fanfic.

Sigh, I don't own Merlin. Rats.

* * *

The warlock breathed in the salt sea air as he and the two knights that were with him aproached the small port town of Grastone on the western shore of Dyfed, A small kingdom West of Camelot. Gwaine and Galahad dressed down for the trip not wanting to advertise that they were knights of Camelot, especialy considering they were not in Camelot. The only part of their knight uniforms they carried with them was their swords.

Merlin gently pulled on the reins of his horse bringing her to a halt, Gwaine and Galahad brought their horses to a stop aswell. From the hill the three men were watching the town from they could see people going about their day. Merlin's eyes found the small shipping port, it wasn't much but it was a good place to find a ship.

Arthur had provided the small group with a couple bags of gold coins, hopefully it would be enough to hire a ship who's captain won't ask to many questions. Gwaine and Galahad held onto the gold while Merlin held onto the copy of the map that Morgana had made, they obviously couldn't bring all the books that made the original map.

"so, what do you say we find the local tavern and grab something to eat before we head over to the port" Gwaine suggested.

"really Gwaine, the tavern?" Galahad fought the urge to roll his eye.

"what? I'm hungry" Gwaine said

"so am I, and the towns tavern is probably the only place that serves food," Merlin said

"yeah, I suppose you're right," Galahad said as their horses started moving forward again.

"plus I could use a drink," Gwaine told them with a grin.

Galahad valiant effort to not roll his eyes, and almost succeded.

Merlin slowed his horse and dismounted just as they got to the edge of the town, Gwaine and Galahad followed suit and the three of them walked through the town toward the shipping port. The people were used to stranger coming through their town so most of them paid them no attention. There were, of course, a couple of curious people who would watch the three strangers for a moment as they walked past, before returning to what they had been doing. Merlin smiled and gave a small wave to a little girl who was peaking at them from behind her mothers skirt.

The towns tavern which also doubled as the local inn sat just beside the port. Merlin and Galahad took a seat at one of the tables while Gwaine leaned on the bar talking to the inn keeper/bartender.

He got them a room and some lunch before joining his two friends at the table.

"I didn't see many ships in port," Galahad said

"are you sure this is a good place to hire"

"it's only mid-afternoon," Merlin said.

"and besides the next nearest port west of Albion is four days ride north,"

The tavern wench brought over a fews of mugs of ale and set them on the table. The three men thanked her and Gwaine gave her a flirtaious smile. She smiled back, blushing a little.

"would you like anything else today?" She asked.

"do you serve food here?" Galahad asked.

"aye, that we do." The wench told him.

"I recommend the fish plater"

"fish plater?" Merlin asked

"yes, it comes with sliced up pieces of Hadoc, cod and Halibut the fish are deboned and then covered in flour and cooked in boiling oil made from Olives and it comes with a side of vegtables"

"sounds good" Gwaine said giving her a smile.

"we'll each have a plate"

"alright, I'll let the cook know and it should be ready in about five to ten minutes"

The tavern wench turned and walked into the back, after a couple minutes she came back out just as some more people came in.

The small group of men looked rough and a bit sweaty, like they had been working in hot sun and needed a bath. Galahad glanced over at them, each man had a weapon in his belt but none were making any theatening moves. One man seamed to be the leader of the small group and suprisingly it wasn't the man that almost made Percival look small. They looked foren, Galahad figured they must be sailors.

While Galahad just glanced Gwaine openly looked at them, one of them noticed and gave Gwaine a friendly nod. Then his eyes landed on Merlin who was looking at the map and not paying attention to the new group of men. The man got a look on his face like he was trying to remember something. Gwaine and Galahad both noticed the look that the man was giving Merlin, the two knight slowly placed their hands on the hilt of their sword. It would be just Merlins luck to attract somesort of trouble. The man who was looking at Merlin turned and tapped the arm of the man who was the leader and said something to him. The groups leader turned to look at their table as did a the large burly Percival shrinking man.

The groups leader took a step toward them, him eyes on Melin. Gwaine was just about to stand up and put himself inbetween the men and his friend when the man spoke.

"Merlin, is that you?"

Merlin looked up at the sound of his name, he knew that voice. Merlin smiled and stood up quickly rolling the map and putting it back in his bag as he did, when he saw who it was.

"Captain Jahan, Liax, Hainley " Merlin greeted them stepping around Galahads chair and toward the men. The big man smiled and pulled Merlin into a hug lifting him up off the ground.

"it's good to see you again lad" Jahan said clasping hand with him after Hainley put him down.

Gwaine and Galahad both relaxed their hands away from their swords and stood up, it was obvious that Merlin knew these men.

"Where's Morgana?" Jahan asked glancing around while Liax got his turn to greet Merlin.

"she's back in Camelot," Merlin told him.

Galahad raised an eye brow at that, how did men like this know Lady Morgana?

"so you found your way back then" Liax commented

"yeah, it's about half a forte night east," Merin said

Gwaine cleared his throat.

"hey Merlin, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" he asked.

"oh yeah," Merlin said almost looking sheepish.

He had almost forgotten the two knight were there in his surprice at seeing his old crew mates.

"Gwaine, Galahad these are some friend of mine Jahan, Liax and Hainely. Jahan, Liax, Hainley these are my friends Gwaine and Galahad" Merlin introduced them gesturing to each man as he said their name each of them shook hands. Merlin looked over at the men standing back one of them watching the group curiously .

"and I believe that is Danius and Berk over by the bar but I don't think I know the other man" Merlin giving them each a slight head nod, then turning back to Jahan and giving him a questioning look.

"That's Ben," Jahan said.

"He joined the crew a couple months after you and Morgana left"

Merlin smiled at Ben and nodded a greeting.

"Ben"

Ben gave him a bit of a half smile, returning his greeting. Merlin thought Ben looked kind of familier but he couldn't quite place were he might have seen him before.

Merlin invited Jahan and Hainley to join him and the knights at their table while the others sat at the table beside them. The tavern wench came and took the sailors food orders and left the men to their conversation.

Jahan told Merlin they had nearly got caught in a storm a few hours after he and Morgana had left the ship and had been lucky enough to find a port. While at the port the ship had been hired to deliver some goods to Dyfed, on account of the merchant having heard rumours of an impending war between two of the kingdoms they would have to cross to get to Dyfed.

After Dyfed they had ended up being hired to go to Eire and then back around to Anglia and so on. The ship's crew had ended up finding a lot of work in the area and had been all around the large island.

"we've done pretty well considering we were just going were the wind took us" Hainley said as he took a bite of his lunch.

"well that explained you're improvement of the local languages," Merlin said

"the last time I saw you you could hardly speak a word of English"

"most of the crew still can't" Liax said

"yeah, but Ben's been teaching us, and translating when we have a hard time understanding," Hainley told him.

"really, Ben is it? How is it that you know Armenian?" Merlin asked

"My grandfather on my mother's side was from Armenia, he taught the language to my mother and she taught it to me" Ben told him.

"so, Merlin what brings you here?" Jahan asked.

Merlin thought for a second going through what he could tell him. He trusted Jahan to an extent but he wasn't sure it would be a good idea to tell him about the pheonix stone. So he opted for a half story.

"we heard rumours of an uncharted Island off the west coast of Eire" Merlin explained.

"our king sent us to hire a ship and investigate"

"I've heard no such rumours" Liax told him.

"not many people have," Merlin said as he reached into his bag.

"however we also have a copy of an old map that shows the island"

Merlin unrolled the map on the table just enough to show were the island was while stategicly covering the picture of the pheonix with his hand. Jahan stood a little to get a better look at the map.

"so the Island is charted, but you said"

"it's not charted, at least not on any map we've seen besides this one," Merlin told him.

Jahan looked at Merlin then at the map again, giving it some consideration.

"you'll need a ship," He said glancing at the members of his crew.

Liax gave him a slight nod indicating that he agreed with what the captain was getting at.

"that is why we're here," Galahad said.

"to find a ship that will take us to the islands coordinates"

"well now you found one," Jahan said .

"seriously?" Merlin asked

"you'll help us?"

"of course," Jahan said clasping Merlin on the shoulder.

"you know I'm always up for an adventure"

"yeah," Hainley agreed.

"and an Island that only exists on one map sounds like an adventure"

Merin and the two knights could hardly believe their luck. What were the chances of running into sailors who were not only friends with one of them but also willing, no questions asked, to agree to sail to an island that isn't on any official map.

"we do have gold to pay for your services, if you truly are interested," Galahad told them.

"aye, we are," Jahan said.

"what do you think Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"your hired captain," Merlin said clasping hands with Jahan.

Merlin, Gwaine and Galahad found a stable that was willing to take care of their horses while they were away for the price of a few gold coins with the promise of more when they returned. The next morning they went to meet up with Captain Jahan and the others on the ship just before high tide.

Merlin looked around taking in the familiarity of the ships deck. Aside from a new sail and a new crows nest everything looked the way he remembered it. Merlin and the knights turned to look at the captain when he started shouting orders.

"P'vokhadrum khariskh, kshrrel e mijakaym" He shouted. (haul Anchor, weigh the main sail.)

Gwaine and Galahad had no idea what the captain was saying.

"do you understand a word of that Merlin?" Gwaine asked

"yeah I do," Merlin told them.

"Morgana and I learned a translation spell, everything people said we could understand. However once in a while I would deactivate the spell and just listen"

"so you learned to actually understand them after only a few months?" Gwaine asked

"I understand most sailing terms, but I wouldn't be able to carry on a real conversation" Merlin admitted.

Jahan looked over and saw Merlin talking with Gwaine and Galahad.

"Merlin, if you've still got your sea legs what say you help with the riggings," He said.

Merlin smiled and moved to help Derk and Danius.

"aye Captain".

The warlock quickly fell back into the familiarity of the workings of the ship, it was almost as if he hadn't left the ship at all.

Once the ship was well on its way and sailing smoothly across the open sea Merlin joined Gwaine, Galahad and Captain Jahan up on the helm deck. Jahan caught his eye giving him a nod he handed the wheel off to Liax and led Merlin and the two knights into the quarter deck office.

Captain Jahan unrolled a map onto the table, the map showed Albion and the land of Eire with out the island that was on Merlins map. Merlin took out the map with the island and unrolled it just enough to show the area where Eire and The blessed Island were.

"it looks like the fastest rought will be around the south and then up north west, once we get here" Jahan pointed to a port town that was on his map on the west shore of Eire.

"we can make port a night then head west toward where your map show the island to be"

"sounds good," Gwaine said

"It does, except going around south," Galahad told them.

"and what is wrong with going south" Jahan asked

"The currents are stronger and going in directions that the ship would have to fight against, and there are more hidden rocks and reefs around the south of Eire. The ship would have to go several miles out to avoid them or risk damage to the hull." Galahad explained

"When I was young my mother used to take me to visit her grandparents on Eire, they lived on the south west but the captain of the ship we traveled on always insisted on going around the north of Eire because even though it looked longer it was safer and the currents worked with the ship rather than against"

"I see" Jahan said rubbing his beard and looking at the map.

"are you you sure?"

"yes, north may be a greater distance but taking in the currents and the reef on the south going north is both safer and faster," Galahad told him.

"alright, north it is then. we'll head west until we see Eire then turn north" Jahan said.

* * *

Morgana walked into the great hall where Arthur was just finishing up hearing the last of the days petitioners. Gwen who saw standing at the side of the room to Arthurs left saw her and nodded a hello, Morgana walked around the back of the small group of people and the few lords that were there and stood bye Gwen.

"is there any news yet," Gwen asked in a hushed voice.

"yes, but I want to wait till Arthur is done," Morgana told her in an equaly hushed voice.

The last pettioner was a man from a village that had suffered a fire after a lightning strick during a heavy thunder storm. Luckly no one had been hurt and no one's homes had been damaged but over half of the villages food stores had been burned before the rain and the effort of the towns people using buckets of water from the towns well put the fire out. The village would not have enough food to last the winter even with rationing to the smallest portions possible.

Arthur told the man that they would provide the village with the food they needed. There were a few villages that had taken in a large harvest this year and he was sure if he asked and offered a reward in return they wouldn't mind sharing what they could spare.

The king stood and dismissed the people ending the days petitions. After everyone had left including the lords after Arthur had a few words with them with instructions to send some one out to the villages to inquire about helping the village that had suffered the fire, Morgana and Gwen joined Arthur were he sat on the throne.

"Merlin telepathed," Morgana told him.

"And ?" Arthur asked sitting up straighter.

"They found a ship," Morgana told him.

"He say they ran into captain Jahan and he agreed to take them"

"did he say how long they would be?" Arthur asked

"No, he said he didn't know." Morgana said

"Jahan, Jahan why does that name sound familier?" Gwen asked.

"He's the captain of the ship I told you about," Morgana said.

"remember I told you about Merlin and I working on a merchant ship for a few months"

"oh right" Gwen said

"And you and Merlin got off in Bernicia, except you said you didn't know that it was Bernicia till later"

"yes, that's the ship that Merlin, Gwaine and Galahad are on," Morgana told her.

* * *

The ship sailed around the north side of Eire and turned south following the coastline. Jahan had to admit Galahad had been right about the currents. The ship anchored just off shore a tenth of a mile from a port town in Connacht. Merlin, Gwaine, Berk and Hainley took a long boat to shore to pick up some supplies from the port town.

The docks were full up so there was no place for their ship to dock. The men got the supplies and returned to the ship within two hours with almost no problems. Merlin only had to stop Gwaine from trying to get them to stop at a tavern twice.

The ship stayed anchored for the night allowing the crew to get some much-needed rest before the real part of their journey began. They would be going west toward an Island that no one but Merlin and the knights was sure was there.

Merlin stood at the starboard railing near the bow of the ship looking ahead over the water. His mind was on the task ahead of them, they needed to find the phoenix stone so someone could finally die. The young man wondered if he could really do it. The fisher king was not an enemy who need to be stopped like Nimueh or Sigan, he was an alie who had helped them when Camelot needed it the most.

Plus who was to say they would find the Island? What if the reason it wasn't on any other map but the one hidden on the back of the books and the copy Merlin held in the bag that he kept with him at all times was because like Perisolas it was not there anymore.

The ship reached the distance from Eire that the blessed Island was supposed to be. For four days the ship crisscrossed the area going north then turning back south. They tried going a little further west and coming back in toward Eire a little. There was no Island to be found anywhere.

"We can't do this much longer Merlin," Jahan told him

"just one more day Captain," Merlin asked.

"It has to be here somewhere,"

"I understand the lure of finding an Island that no one else, save whoever made your map knows about, and it's always worth looking even just the adventure of it," Hainley said placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"but you've got to know when"

"Land ho" Derk's voice called from the crows nest cutting Hainley off.

Jahan, Merlin, Hainley, Galahad and Gwaine all ran to the port side of the ship where Derk was pointing.

Sure enough, there was an Island there, it was small perhaps about two miles from one end to the other from the angle they were looking at it from. The Island was also close the ship was almost close enough to run aground.

The captain started shouting orders for the sails to be lowered and for the riggings and the tac to be worked. They need to slow the ship down before they got stuck until high tide, The wind was pushing then toward the land. Merlin and Galahad helped to get the sails lowered so that the wind had less to push the boat while Gwaine helped with the riggings. They finally got the ship slowed and moved a safe distance from the island.

"weigh anchor" Jahan ordered.

He turned to Derk who had come down from the crows nest to help the others.

"where you sleeping up there man" He demanded

"that Island was so close we almost ran aground"

"No Captain" Derk told him.

" I swear I don't know what happen, one minute all I could see was open sea and the next there's an island"

Merlin and the two knight looked at each other the back at Derk. Jahan regarded Derk for a second, the man seemed to believe what he was saying. Jahan saw no dishonesty in the man's face, he was keeping eye contact and he didn't seem to have any of the nervous ticks that Derk tended to get when he was hiding something.

"Alright," Jahan nodded then turned to Merlin.

"I imagine you plan to go ashore?" He asked.

"yes, or course," Merlin said.

"Galahad and I will be going with him of course," Gwaine said.

"aye, I would expect nothing less," Hainley said.

"I've seen how you three watch out for each other".

It took fifteen minutes for them to gather a few supplies into the long boats. Waterskins and two water barrels that had been full when the ship had left Eire but were now empty. The captain figured they might as well look for fresh water while they were exploring the island.

Jahan insisted that he and a couple of his men were going ashore with Merlin, Gwaine, and Galahad.

Merlin wasn't sure it was a good idea but had no way of changing Jahan's mind. Plus Jahan had just as much right to go ashore as anyone who had put in the effort to find the Island.

They sat four to a long boat. Jahan, Galahad, Groban, and Danius were in one boat while Merlin, Gwaine, Ben and a sailor named Ari were on the other. Merlin sat near the back with back with Gwaine sitting behind him and Ben and Ari in front. The knight could see the tension in his friend's shoulders as the four of them rowed, and the young warlock had a pensive look on his face.

After the long boats reached the shore and were safely anchored so they would not float away Gwaine pulled Merlin and Galahad to the side.

"Merlin, mate whats wrong?" Gwaine asked.

"nothing wrong Gwaine, I'm fine," Merlin told him.

"yeah right," Gwaine said.

"then why have you had the same pensive look since we go into the long boats"

Merlin sighed.

"it's what Berk said when the captain asked him about why we were so close to the Island before he saw it," Merlin told him.

"yeah I remember," Gwaine told him not understanding.

"What if the reason it's not on any map but the one we have is because it's not always there"

"like an enchantment of some kind?" Galahad asked.

"it would explain why no one but a few people in the past couple hundred years has ever found the island" Merlin reasoned.

"it would also explain Derks not seeing it one second and then it being so close the next"

Merlin's eyes scanned Jahan and his crewmen as they unloaded the water barrels one from each long boat. He and the knights needed to find the phoenix stone without endangering the sailors, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave them to fend for themselves on a possibly magical island, who knew what could happen.

The beach was made of white sand and stretched as far along the shoreline as they could see. Past the beach, the island had a thick forest with some rock formation that looked to be small mountains that stood about 30 meters high. Merlin turned his eyes toward the mountains, he could just barely make out what looked like a waterfall.

Merlin caught Gwaine and Galahad's eyes and pointed out the waterfall, the knights nodded understanding.

"Captain" Merlin called out.

Jahan looked over at him, Merlin pointed in the direction of the small mountain.

"I can see a waterfall on the mountain , could be fresh water"

Jahan and Darius walked over and took a look at where Merlin was pointing.

"aye it could be," Danius said.

"good eye lad," Jahan said patting Merlin on the back.

Jahan set Ben, Ari, and Groban to work getting some logs ready to use as rollers for the water barrels. Even without water they were not light and they would be heavier once they were filled.

Soon Jahan and the four sailors were on their way to the waterfall followed by a reluctant sir Galahad. The knight wanted to stay with Gwaine and Merlin, but Merlin pointed out that the sailors were only there because of them which meant their safety was their responsibility. If he didn't need to find the phoenix stone without alerting the sailors to it he'd be going to.

After the group was out of sight Merlin pulled out the map and unrolled it on top of a large rock.

He used four smaller stones to hold down the corners of the map and held his hand out over the top of the drawing of the blessed Island. The Warlocks eyes started to glow as he spoke a spell over the map.

"wæfersýn me bæcerne seo fenix stan standan" Merlin cast. (Show me where the phoenix stone rests.)

a small breeze blew Gwaine's hair into his face and some birds chirped but other than that nothing happened.

"maybe you need a different spell" Gwaine suggested as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"maybe," Merlin agree thinking for a minute. Merlin placed his hand over the map and tried again. He focused on an image of the phoenix stone and on an image of the fisher king as he had looked when Merlin had seen him all those months before.

"ic cepan pon rice gewill end seo awiergednes on seo fisoere angelcyning, seo fenix stan" Merlin's voice was commanding and requesting at the same time if that was possible.

"alyman me seo feru"

(I seek that which will end the curse on the fisher king, the phoenix stone.)

(show me the way).

At first, nothing happened, then something caught Gwaine's eye. The knight stepped forward to look at the map.

"Merlin, take a look at this" Gwaine pointed out the picture of the phoenix.

The drawing of the phoenix started to move, it flew around the drawing of the blessed island in circles getting bigger and bigger. Merlin and Gwaine both stepped back as the drawing grew so big that it's wings spanned the entire map, then it developed the colors fire yellow and orange. The two men jumped back as it grew larger than the map and the phoenix suddenly changed directions and flew off of the map and above them. The force from the firebird threw the Knight and the warlock back knocking Gwaine out. Merlin sat up and shook the cobwebs from his head. His eyes landed on Gwaine laying on the sand. He called out his friend's name as he ran toward him but before he could reach him the phoenix circled around and dove straight for the warlock.

Gwaine woke up just in time to see the phoenixes fiery feathers surrounding his friend, covering him from head to toe. Then the phoenix flew up into the air where it and Merlin both disappeared.

* * *

Oh my god what happen to Merlin?

My plot gremmlins surprised me with this at the last minute. Their tricky little buggers.

In case you are wondering, yes Ben is the same Ben from chapter 43 of a different path.


	8. The Fisher king 3

I don't own Merlin.

* * *

Sir Gallahad helped the sailors as they filled the water barrels at the bottom of the water fall. The barrels were soon filled and the lids placed on top. The small group headed back toward the beach, each barrel being rolled by two people each.

The knight listened as the small group chatted away. He smiled slightly and looked around, slowly the smile slipped from his face. He placed his hand on the pommel of his sword something was wrong.

"Captain Jahan?" Galahad spoke.

"yes Galahad, What is it?" Jahan spoke not turning around.

"do you hear that?" Galahad asked.

The sailer paused and listened for a second, all they could here was the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind.

"I only here the wind," He said turning to Galahad.

"Exactly," Galahad said looking around as if expecting something.

"Galahad, What?"

"uh, Captain? What happen to the birds?" Ben asked nervously.

Jahan turned to Ben confused at his question, then he looked around. He realized why Galahad was concerned. The birds that they had heard on the way to the water fall were gone.

"men keep your eyes open, let's get this water back to the beach" Jahan ordered as he placed his hand on his sword hilt.

Both the Captain and the knight were on high alert, that many birds didn't just disappear for no reason.

Danius stopped pushing the water barrel and straightened as he turned looking passed Jahan and Galahad.

"hey," Groban complained at the sudden lack of help.

Jahan was about to reprimand his man but was cut off.

"uh Captain, what happen to the mountain?" Danius asked.

"what" Jahan said as he and Galahad both turned to see what Danius was looking at.

The mountain that they had been at the bottom of getting water from just ten minutes earlier was gone.

They had been able to see the entire time they had been walking toward it from the beach, there was no way they shouldn't be able to see it now. Jahan swore.

"damn it, not again," Jahan said moving to help push the water barrels.

"come on we need to get the water back the beach and get off this Island"

Galahad moved to help with the other barrel, right now there wasn't anything he could swing a sword at but he could help with water.

Galahad looked around as he and the sailors returned to the beach, the tree's started to fade behind them. The sailors moved quickly getting the water into the boats. Galahad spotted Gwaine on his knees in the sand staring at an empty spot in front of him. The map held down by small stones on a large rock to his right. He ran toward his friend calling out to him as he looked around for Merlin.

"Gwaine, we have to go," Galahad said as he reached him.

Gwaine didn't seem to hear him, he just stared at the empty air.

"Gwaine, come on," Galahad said grabbing his arm and pulling him up and stepping making him look at him.

"Gwaine we have to go, where is Merlin?" Galahad asked.

Gwaine blinked and looked at him at Merlin's name.

"I failed, I was supposed to protect him. I failed" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Galahad asked

Gwaine wasn't making any sense, and were was Merlin? Jahan called to them from the boats, they needed to get off the island. The forest was nearly gone and the rocks were fading. Damn it where was Merlin?

"come on,"Galahad said grabbing the map and rolling it up he shoved it into his belt.

"Merlin" He called out looking around for the warlock as he pulled Gwaine toward the boats.

Jahan and Groban waited for them while Ben, Ari, and Darius were already rowing away from the island.

"He's gone, it took him," Gwaine said after the third time Galahad called for Merlin.

"what took him? Jahan asked as the two knights reached the boat.

"The Pheonix, it took him and vanished into thin air," Gwaine said.

"what, how, why?" Galahad said.

No, He couldn't be gone. Galahad looked around expecting to see Merlin running toward them, Gwaine couldn't be serious it had to be a bad joke or a mistake.

"come on we need to go," Groban said as the rocks and the trees completely vanished and the sand started to turn into water in a cascade effect from the center of the island. Jahan and Galahad jumped into the boat pulling Gwaine in with then just as the sand under them turned to water.

Gwaine still in shock stared at where the island had been as the boat was rowed back toward the ship. Merlin was gone and it was his fault, he had been responsible for him and he had just stood bye while he had been taken away by a large firey bird.

* * *

It was a normal sunny with a bit of light snow day in Camelot when Gwaine and Galahad rode slowly back into the city. Merlin's unmounted horse was tied to Gallahads horse's saddle horn. The two knights dismounted when they got to the stables wordlessly handing the reins over to the stable hands.

Leon, Elyan, and Percival met the two returning knight at the walked up the stepped to the castle. The welcoming smiles fell from their faces when they noticed Gwaine and Galahad didn't have the look of someone who's quest had been successful, ad to that the lack of Merlin and the three knights started to worry.

Morgana who had been visiting with Gaius and reading a book on magic herbal medicines that the physician no longer had to hide, walked with Gaius and Leon who had come to tell them that Arthur wanted to see them in the council chambers. Morgana was worried, Leon hadn't seemed like he was bringing good news but she couldn't get him to tell her what Arthur needed with them.

When the three of them walked into the room the first thing Morgana noticed was Arthur trying to comfort a crying Gwen. Morgana rushed around the table to her friend and her brother, both were visibly upset. Gaius looked around noticing that it wasn't just the king and future queen who were upset.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Morgana asked

"Arthur what happen?

Arthur sighed and looked at his sister, stood and moved to adjust the seat beside Gwen. He gestured to the seat silently signaling that Morgana should sit down. Morgana frowned confused as she sat down and looked at him, She glanced at Gwen putting her hand over hers. Morgana looked around at the others in the room, Gaius looked just as confused as she was, his eyes were on someone sitting at the table.

The seer's eye followed his gaze till they landed on a despondent looking Gwaine sitting in his seat, Galahad sat be side him his head in his hand. Morgana sat up straighter looking around the room for another familiar face that she didn't find. Gaius looked and failed to find that face aswell.

"Galahad, Gwaine?" Morgana asked

"when did you get back? where's Merlin?"

Morgana looked around half expecting him to walk though the door but at the same time somehow knowing he wasn't going to.

Gwaine hung his head even more than it already was if that was possible. Galahad looked at her and opened his mouth to speak but then closed it looking at Arthur.

"let me guess," Morgana said her eyes already starting to water because she knew she was just refusing to accept what no one was saying cause no one said it yet.

"Merlin, being Merlin insisted on helping the stable hands with the horses"

"Morgana" Arthur spoke calmly taking her hand.

Morgana turned to look at her brother, he looked like someone had kicked him. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The lack of Merlin was getting more noticeable in the room.

She turned to Gwaine and Galahad.

"What happen?" She demanded.

"It was my fault, He was my responsibility," Gwaine said not looking up.

He explained what had happen, how the phoenix had flown out of the map and disapeared with Merlin. The knight blamed himself for loosing the young man. Gallahad explained how the island started to fade soon after they had gotten the water. Once they had returned the beach were they had left Gwaine and Merlin therre had been no time to look for the missing warlock before the island disapeared completely.

The ship had circled were the Island had been for days before Jahan reluctanly turned the ship back to Eire. Gwaine had almost started a one man mutiny, Gallahad had to stop him from taking one of the long boats and trying to stay behind. He understood, Merlin was his friend too but they had no way of knowing when the island would reapear or if Merlin would even be there.

"I thought the point of him not doing things alone was so that stuff like this wouldn't happen," Gaius said as he sat down in the seat Percival pulled out for him when he noticed the physician's legs buckle.

"I am so sorry," Gwaine said.

"I should have"

"Gwaine it wasn't your fault" Morgana cut him off.

Gwaine looked up meeting her eyes, her eyes watered with unshed tears but there was no blame in them.

"She's right, from what you reported there was nothing you could have done," Arthur said.

Morgana looked at the map sitting rolled up in the middle of the table, Galahad had hung onto it.

She didn't know why but she was glad he did, something in her gut told her they needed that map still.

The young seer reached over and picked up the map.

Suddenly an image of Merlin flashed in her mind, she dropped the map started by the vision.

* * *

Merlin stood in the middle of a large room full large mirrors floating in the air. The mirror reflected the room and each had a stone reflected in it. The Phoenix had put him down and disappeared through one of the mirrors leaving the warlock alone.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Was this some sort of test? Had he said the spell wrong?

Merlin turned looking around as he went over the words of the spell in his head. The room was silent and dim. The only light came from the candles being reflected by some of the mirrors, it didn't give a lot of light but it was bright enough to see properly without straining his eyes. Merlin wasn't certain how big the room was. He couldn't see the walls nor could he tell if it was because the room was unusually huge or if it was a trick of the light, there were no windows and the only candles he could see were the reflections in the mirrors.

"Hello," he called out.

"Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello" Merlin covered his ears tightly as his own voice echoed back at him louder than he had called out.

'alright' Merlin said to himself 'no loud noises, got it'

The young warlock looked around unsure of what to do next. The phoenix had brought him to this place for a reason. He just hoped that reason wasn't to keep him in a weird mirror prison from which he would never escape. Arthur would never let him hear the end of it, Merlin could almost here him now.

"Well Merlin this just goes to prove I was right," Imaginary Arthur said.

"you are such a girl, you've not gone from Camelot for a week and already you need rescuing"

"I am perfectly capable of rescuing myself thank you, " Merlin said to imaginary Arthur.

"it's not like I haven't done it before"

He shivered as a cold breeze blew across his skin, it seemed to carry a voice that sounded like a hundred whispers echoing in his ears.

"you have been shown the path Emry's, find what you seek and only what you seek"

He turned in circles looking around confused, he couldn't figure where the voices were coming from.

Merlin stepped forward slowly maneuvering around the mirrors. He observed the reflections in the mirrors and noticed some differences in the reflections. The differences were not much, just slight differences in color of the stones that reflected in them.

Merlin approached another mirror observing the stone. It had a yellow tint similar to the coloring of the eye's the phoenix when it had flown straight at him. He leaned forward focusing more on the stone, it looked similar but something was off about it. He turned and look at the stone in another mirror this one was slightly different from the first one.

The warlock turned to another one to see another stone this one was a bit bigger and the coloring just a bit darker, he glanced over and noticed another mirror had a stone in it that look like the first one. Merlin turned to see the first mirror a bit of the frame from the mirror he had just been looking at reflected in it.

He thought for a second getting an idea, he raised his bent arm and waved it in front of the mirror. Merlin smiled when his arm reflected in both the mirrors that had the same looking stone but not the ones that had the different looking stone. He dropped his arm as he looked around the warlock figured out the mirrors now he just needed to find the right reflection.

Merlin counted several different stones, each looked like the other with just slight differences. His eyes landed on a reflection with a stone that looked like the yellow formed the shape of a flame with what look remarkably like a birds eye. His mind went back to the beach when the phoenix had flown out of the map. To the few seconds that he had been frozen watching as the large firebird rose up and swept down on him. That stone color and shape of the stone looked just like the phoenix's eye.

The warlock quickly found the stones second reflection in a mirror little ways across the room. He walked over searching for another as he did. His scanning eyes landed on one of the candles being reflected, He realized he wasn't actually sure how many candles there were. Unlike the stones the candle all looked the same.

"why didn't I think of that before," Merlin asked the empty room.

Merlin covered his ears as once again his voice echoed back at him getting louder with each echo.

The warlock held up his hand in front of the mirror and whispered a spell.

"earendal leoma" (light beam).

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a small blue light formed above his palm. He lowered his hand leaving the light flouting in the air in front of the mirror, it hovered over and touched the glass of the mirror before sending out a line of light to another mirror which held another reflection of the stone and then to another and another. The beam of light traveled around zig-zagging through the mirrors while avoiding the mirrors that held the different stones. Merlin followed the light no longer needing to track the reflections in the mirrors.

The light led to a mirror that hung on a post that stood somewhere in the middle of the room. Where in the room he couldn't tell you since the warlock had yet to see a wall. Merlin cursed under his breath when he saw that the light had stopped at another mirror rather than the stone. He turned and retraced the light with his eyes, a pit dropping in his stomach at the thought he would have to retrace his path.

Merlin's eyes narrowed when his eyes landed on the second last mirror, he turned and looked at the mirror on the wall. There was something different with the reflection in the last two mirror, it wasn't the stone it was something else.

Merlin stepped closer to the last mirror and leaned in to get a closer look, he turned his head to look at the previous mirror and the mirror before that then returned his attention to the one on the post. Then he saw it, the difference in the reflection was because of a difference in the glass.

Merlin released the spell for the light that connected the mirrors and focused his magic on the area around the post. His eyes flashed as he cast a wordless spell making the area light up. He smiled as he was able to see the image better. The Mirror wasn't a mirror, it was a pane of glass with the phoenix stone sitting behind it.

He circled the post examining it with his eyes and hand feeling for something that would indicate a way to get in the glass case. Upon returning to the side with the glass after going around four times Merlin concluded that there was no way in. Merlin stepped back looking at the glass, he needed to get that stone, but how?

Merlin sighed,

"well nothing like the direct approach," He said to the glass.

Merlin raised his hand out toward the glass, he paused and took another step back. Then gave it a little more thought and took to more steps back.

He focused his magic on the glass bracing himself for the echo he was sure to be hit by. The glass started to shake, the glass started to crack then it shattered falling away. Merlin relaxed releasing the spell, he was a bit surprised the glass being broken hadn't echoed like his voice tended to do.

Merlin took the small pouch that He, Morgana and Gaius had enchanted with a spell to protect him from the energy draining power of the stone from his belt. He grabbed the stone and quickly placed it in the pouch. When he turned around his face fell as he saw the room, the mirrors that had been scattered everywhere were all breaking.

"oh this is not good," Merlin said as a wall of darkness moved toward him shattering the mirrors.

Merlin turned and ran, he didn't know what that dark moving toward him was but he didn't think it was a good thing. He searched with his senses both mundane and magical for a way out, Merlin felt his magic rising up to protect him.

* * *

Morgana bid Gwen good night and headed to her chambers for the evening. She and her future sister in law had been spending a lot of time together. The two women had lost someone that was important to each of them.

It had been a few days since Gwaine and Galahad had returned without Merlin. Arthur had fallen into a funk spending most of his time on the training field. He had gone through ten training dummies and Gwaine was the only one who would spar with him while he was in this mood.

The Knight had spent the first night in the tavern nursing a drink. He had ordered the ale and then just sat there staring at it. It had taken Percival and Elyan coming to look for him when he missed training for him to finally leave the tavern.

Morgana stopped when she reached the door to Merlin's chambers. She sighed and opened the door and walked inside. The map still sat on the table where she had placed it, a thin layer of dust was on the table. Not much but enough that it was obvious that no one had cleaned since Merlin had been here. Morgana wasn't sure why she'd put the map in his room rather than with the other maps in the map room or even the vault considering what was on the map. If you asked her she'd tell you that she put it where it belonged and Arthur would agree with her.

The seer unrolled the map and let her eyes skim over it, she told herself the map really should be in the vault. She loosely rerolled the map leaving the string that tied it closed laying on the table. She turned to leave not knowing what had possed her to come here. She took a few steps toward the door when she thought she heard something.

Morgana stopped and turned around and ran to the window looking for the source of the sound. She couldn't see anything it was too dark. Then she heard it again it came from behind her, she turned around quickly scanning the room confused. She could have sworn she heard the distant sound of glass breaking, but it sounded like it was coming from far away yet it was coming from inside the room.

Her eyes landed on the map, it was moving unrolling itself on the table. Her heart beat sped up as she saw a familiar light coming out of the map. Suddenly the light flashed bright causing her to have to throw her arm up to block it from her eyes. The sound of shattering glass filled the room as if every glass object in the castle was in the room and shattering.

When she looked again she saw a figure bracing himself with both hands on the table. She could see the rise and fall of his chest as he fought to catch his breath as if he had been running. Morgana stepped closer trying not to make a sound, she knew who it was she would know him anywhere. She knew she wasn't having a vision or imaging things He really was there yet she couldn't help being a little afraid that she was.

Morgana slowly raised her arm and placed her hand on his shoulder afraid to speak. Merlin straightened and turn quickly at her touch. His eyes gold and a spell ready to defend himself,

"Morgana?" Merlin spoke with a cross between surprise and uncertainty that it was her as is eyes returned to their normal color.

Morgana's eyes started to water and tears fell down her cheeks as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Merlin returned the hug unsure of what had happened or how he was back in his chamber's in Camelot, but his friend was visibly upset.

Arthur sat up in his bed glaring at the knight that had very noisily entered his room just as he had almost fallen asleep. Then he took a breath, he knew his knights wouldn't wake him up in the middle of the knight for no reason. Considering the look of shock on the mans face Arthur figure he should get up.

"Galahad what?" Arthur started to ask as he stood up from the bed.

"He's back sire" Gallahad cut him off.

"I don't know how but he's back"

"Who's back," Arthur asked, who's return could possibly warrant this kind of reaction from a knight or anyone.

"Merlin Sire"

Arthur ran down the hall toward the council room, he burst through the doors. Sure enough, there stood a confused Merlin surrounded by the knights of the round table, plus Gwen and Morgana.

The king walked over to his friend placing his hand on his shoulder he looked him up and down, searching for any sign of injury or that this man was not who he looked like. The look of shock on Merlin's face was almost comical when Arthur pulled him into a tight hug. Not that it was a bad thing but what was with everyone staring at him like they were seeing a ghost then hugging the breath out of him.

"Merlin" Arthur finally spoke

"how, were have you been"

"getting the phoenix stone like I was supposed to be," Merlin said

"getting the" Arthur sputtered.

Merlin looked around at the people in the room, Morgana had sent the guards that had shown up to investigate the noise from the room that was supposed to be empty to get the knights. The Warlock was thoroughly confused. They were acting like he had come back from the dead, and how the heck had he gotten back to Camelot.

"Merlin you got taken by the firey bird and disappeared into thin air," Gwaine told him

"I am so sorry, I was supposed to protect you."

Merlin looked at his friend a look of true confusion at why his friend was upset.

"Gwaine, it was nothing you did." Merlin told him.

"I cast a spell to be shown the path the the phoenix stone and that's what happen,"

Merlin told the group about the strangely large room and the mirrors.

"I'm still trying to figure out how I got back here, I know the map worked as some sort of portal that's obvious," Merlin said

"but, I was only there for maybe two hours. If anything I should still be on the Island or at least the Jahan's ship"

"Merlin" Galahad said

"you disappeared over half a fort night ago, and the island disappeared not long after "

Well that explained all the hugs and why he didn't end up back on the Island.

It took them a day and a half to reach the fisherkings castle in the middle of the perilous lands. This time, Arthur couldn't be talked out of going with him, He left Morgana in charge with Leon and Gwen as her assigned advisors until he got back. Something Agravaine had argued about, an agument Arthur had shut down by pointing out that Morgana was his sister and Gwen was the future queen and Leon was his head knight.

Arthur didn't know why but he knew that Merlin didn't trust Agravaine, his Advisor may not have told him yet but Arthur could tell.

The King and the two knights ,Gwaine and Lancelot that accompanied the warlock watched as the fisher king stood from his throne. Merlin kneeled and placed the phoenix stone in the fisher king's hand. The fisher king smiled as he closed his hand around the stone.

"thank you Emrys," He said in a gravelly voice Then he leaned closer and whispered to the young warlock as he slipped something onto his finger.

"This belongs to you now, I can think of no other who is more worthy"

Then, he took his last ragged breath and his body along with his clothing and the stone in his hand turned to dust.

Merlin stood up and stepped back from the pile of ashes and dust that was once the fisher king. He looked down at his hand, the Fisherking had slipped a signet ring on his finger. Merlin turned his hand over and looked at it. It was a gold trascilion the symbol of the Druids and the royal seal of Elmet.

Merlin wasn't sure what to make of what happen. The signet ring was meant to be given to the heir to the throne. why would the fisher king give him the royal seal?

Arthur stepped forward and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder, Merlin turned his face to him.

"it will be alright Merlin," Arthur said believing the man silence was from sadness because of the fisher king's death rather than the confusion of being given the signet ring that would make him the next regent of Elmet.

"he's at peace"

Merlin gave him a small smile and nodded, He knew he should tell Arthur what the fisher king had done but now wasn't the time.

"I know," He said standing up.

"Come on we should head back home,"

Gwaine gave him a clasp on the shoulder, Lancelot grinned. the two knights wholeheartedly agreed, home sounded good.

Merlin stepped out the front door or the fisher king's castle followed by Arthur and the knights. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw the sight that waited for them. The once cloudy but rainless skies had let go a down pour, for the first time in over a hundred years it was raining in Elmet.

Yeah, this was kind of a long one for just wraping up the loose end that was the dept Merlin owed the fisherking.


	9. Return of an old friend?

A bike, a turtle, Merlin, and a condor. What do these things have in common?

They are all things that I don't own but want to.

I guess I'll just have to settle for my plot gremlins playing with Merlin.

Sorry about the delay with the chapter, my plot gremlins are having a hard time focusing.

* * *

Sir Galahad and Sir James road in front followed by Sir Elyan and Sir Percival then Lady Morgana and Lady Gwenevier. Sir Bracan, Sir Gregory, and the squires Gaheris, Morien and Caradoc brought up the back of the group. The small group was heading back to Camelot from Lady Morgana's visit to Gorloise's grave sight, She may have found out he wasn't her birth father but he had been a father to her for the first eight years of her life.

The knights while properly alert talked and joked amongst each other enjoying the small trip. None of them minded being sent to guard the king's sister because she wanted to visit the grave of the man she had thought was her father even though the season's snow had already started to fall and had settled to at least six inches. It was only a couple of hours to and from the Lord's and fellow Camelot knight's grave, they would be back in Camelot in time for the evening meal.

Morgana road quietly letting her mind wander to memories of her life in Tintagel. She glanced at Gwen, the lady smiled when she saw Gwen laugh at something her brother said. The forest was quieter than it usually was when she would visit Gorloise's grave. The birds had flown south retreating from the cold, and many of the animals had taken to hibernation but there was still some light sound from the few animals that didn't mind the cold so much.

"Morgana, are you alright?" Gwen asked. Morgana didn't usually go this long without saying anything.

"of course Gwen, I was just letting my mind wander, " Morgana told her.

"thinking about Merlin?" Gwen teased.

"no, I was thinking about Gorloise and that it was quieter than when we normally visit his grave" Morgana said.

"why would you think I was thinking about Merlin?" she asked genuinely confused.

While it was true she and Merlin had a bond unique to them because of what happen when Morgause had taken them from Camelot it did not mean she spent every minute thinking about him.

"are you thinking about Merlin?" Morgana asked a little teasingly.

"My thoughts were about Arthur, " Gwen told her.

"alright, I was thinking about Merlin too. Do you think they will be back from Elmet soon?" Gwen said after a pause.

Morgana opened her mouth to answer but then frowning she cut herself off and looked around, something was wrong. The forest had been quieter than usual before but now there was an eery silence. The witch reached out with her magic senses signaling for Gwen to be quiet when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Elyan, Gwen," Morgana said keeping her voice at a normal level her tone serious.

"be alert"

"My Lady?" Elyan asked discreetly looking around for the threat she seemed to sense.

"I don't know,unsheathing" Morgana said

"something's not"

Morgana was cut off by a shout from one of the squires, the group turned to see Gaheris fall from his horse with an arrow in his shoulder. The knights sprung into action unsheathing their swords as they dismounted. Sir Gregory got down just in time to avoid being shot by a second arrow.

The Knights unsheathed their swords and created a protective circle around the Ladies and the injured squire, as a large group of bandits ran out from behind the tree's from all around them and attacked cutting off any route of escape. The horses were unsettled but trained well enough that they did not run away or panic and trample anyone .

Morgana ran, keeping her head down, toward the injured squire followed by Gwen and Sir Elyan who positioned himself between them and the bandits. She got to Gaheris just as one of the other squires was going to pull the arrow out of his shoulder, four inches lower and to the right and he would have been struck in the heart. Had that happen even Morgana's knowledge of healing magic would not have helped.

"Caradoc, stop" Morgana ordered as she grabbed his hand to stop him from pulling out the arrow.

"My Lady, we can't just leave it in him," Caradoc said a concerned panic in his voice.

"if you just pull the arrow out you'll cause more damage and hurt him worse," Morgana told him.

Caradoc released the arrow and allowed Morgana to gently push him aside.

He realized knew that, how could he have not thought of it. Caradoc shook himself, he couldn't focus on that right know. He drew his sword and turned positioning himself so that he could defend the ladies and his friend from any bandits that got passed the knights, he may not be the best person to ask for medical advise but damn it he could use a sword.

"Morgana?" Gwen asked when Morgana started inspecting the squire's wound.

"I learned a lot during my time away from Camelot" was the only explanation Morgana gave.

"I need the medical kit"

Morien who had only been a squire for less than a month and wasn't as advance with sword fighting as Caradoc was, quickly grabbed the bag with the medical supplies from the horse sir Bracan had been riding. He kneeled down on the other side of Gaheris and open the bag. Then knowing that the knights would need as much help as possible to keep the bandits away from the ladies so Gaheris's wound could be taken care of He drew his sword and joined Caradoc in his position of defense.

Morgana quickly grabbed a clean cloth out of the bag and cleaned the blood from around the arrow. Gaheris hissed in pain as the cloth touched the wound, his shoulder reflexively moved causing more pain.

"try and hold still" Morgana ordered as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder to hold him still.

"s-s-sorry, my, my lady" Gaheris said through clenched teeth.

"just breath slowly and try to as hold still as possible,discrete" Morgana told him as she finished cleaning the blood from around arrow.

The knights were outnumbered five to one, the knights that were in the know about Merlin's discrete help during past bandit attack found themselves wishing he was there. The knights fought to drive the bandit's back keeping them away from the ladies and the not fully trained for this squires. Sir Gallahad cursed as he saw a bandit get passed sir James, the bandit headed toward were the injured squire was being tended. He was fighting three men at once and could not get to them. Suddenly the horse the bandit was running around reared up and kicked the bandit sending him flying into a tree. This destracted one of the bandits that Percival was fighting and the tall knight took the oportunity to pull the mace out of the mans hand and knock him out with the butt of his sword before swinging it around to block the sword of a bandit that was coming at him from the side.

"I need water" Morgana ordered.

Gwen who was crouching beside her looked around and saw a water pouch attached to one of the horse's saddles. Quickly the former servant moved the four feet to the horse and grabbed the water. Gwen gasped as she glanced over the saddle and saw a bandit get passed the knights. She watched as he ran around, she realized he was going to go behind the horse she was standing beside.

Thinking quickly Gwen grabbed onto bridle and just as the bandit stepped behind the horse she tugged forward then pushed back. The horse reared up then kicked back sending the bandit into a tree, Gwen handed the reins off to Caradoc who had moved to her side when the horse kicked the bandit.

"Morgana," Gwen said as she held the pouch of water out to her.

Morgana took the water pouch and pulled the cork out, she gently poured a little out around the arrow to get the rest of the blood. She quickly wiped the skin around the arrow then pulled out a small pouch of premixed yarrow, lavender, and sage. Morgana pulled out a little and placed it in one cupped hand then she took the water pouch that she had place between her knees to hold it up right, and carefully poured a tiny amount onto the herbs.

The knights could only hold out so long against so many bandits, the knights may be more skilled but the bandits were making up for that with numbers and brute force. Galahad took out two of the bandits then found himself facing two more, Elyan and Gregory were fighting five bandits between the two of them being the closest to the ladies and the squires.

The two uninjured squires were had their swords drawn ready to defend their injured friend and the ladies from any bandit that might get passed the knights. Which luckily for the beginner and half trained squires when that did happen it was only one which meant they could help each other to hold the bandit back.

Just as the knights were staring to be driven back and trapped in a human circle the sound of horses came from down the trail. A small patrol of knights came into view, as soon as they spotted the bandits attacking the group they drew their swords and hurried to help. The new group of knights drew the bandits attention behind them taking pressure off the others. With the knight's number now doubled the bandits were quickly over come and run off or contained.

"oh thank goodness," Gwen said under her breath as she saw help arrive. Caradoc breathed a sigh of relief as the bandits had to turn to fight the new group of knights.

Morgana rubbed the wet herbs between her palms smushing them into a leafy paste, then she applied half of it around the arrow, she placed the other half of the mushed herbs onto the top of the herb pouch. Then she reached into the medical bag and pulled out another small clean towel and placed it around the arrow on top of the herbs.

"Alright, we need to sit him up so I can see his back" Morgana said holding pressure on the cloth.

"here, I'll help, " Gwen said

"may I be of assistance my lady?" a new voice asked

Gwen looked up to see a knight she hadn't met before hurry toward them with Elyan and Bracan. He looked familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen him before. Morgana was focused on Gaheris and didn't look up but motioned with her free hand for the person come over.

He helped Gwen sit Gaheris up while Morgana kept pressure on the cloth she had around the arrow. Gaheris grit his teeth as he was moved determined not to cry out. Morgana held in a curse when she saw his back.

"it didn't go through, that's good right?" Caradoc asked.

"no," Morgana and the new knight said at the same time.

"it will have to be pushed through" Gwen explained to the confused looking squire.

Gwen and the new knight each braced the squire holding him as still as possible, the new knight had one hand on the shoulder blade of the uninured shoulder and one on his chest. Gwen held with a firm gentleness to the top of his injured shoulder her other hand was on his mid back. Gwen noted that the knight wore the new colours for the knights of Essetire a mix of black and gray representing their tie to Essetire and a Camelot red dragon to signify their alegence to Camelot and King Arthur Pendragon.

Morgana held the cloth with one hand and used the other to pull the knife from her belt. Placing her thumb on one side of the arrow and the blade on the other she cut the fletching from the shaft. Once that was the done she quickly put the knife back in its sheath and placed her palm over the end of the arrow.

"Gaheris look at me" Morgana firmly ordered the squire who's eyes were closed his face scrunched up and tense.

He obediently opened his eyes and looked at her, Morgana made sure he was looking her in the eyes.

"I know this is hard but I need you to relax your muscles"

"My lady, I"

"just take a slow deep breath and hold it"

Gaheris did as she said.

"now let it out"

As Gaheris breathed out his muscles relaxed and Morgana quickly pushed the arrow through in one swift motion. This time the squire did cry out.

With the arrow removed Morgana cleaned the wound caused by the arrow being pushed through and put the rest of the herbs, she had mushed together on the wound. She placed a small folded cloth over the wound to hold the herbs in place, Gwen moved her hand to hold the cloth in place so Morgana could get bandages out of the bag.

The knight Gwen didn't know moved his hand to hold the cloth Morgana had placed were the arrow had gone in. Morgana got the bandages out and started to wrap Gaheris's shoulder. She held the start of the bandage on his shoulder keeping it taught she brought the bandage down over the wounds entrance, the knight slowly moved his hand as the bandage moved over it.

Gwen moved her hand when Morgana brought the bandage under the squire's arm and up to cover the exit wound. As she brought the bandage up she made sure it was pulled tight. Morgana finished wrapping the wound and securing the bandage just as Leon, Gregory and a couple of the knight that had show up and helped them finished checking over the bandits that hadn't run away.

Morgana was finally able to turn her attention to the knight that was helping her as she allowed Morian and Sir Bracan to help the injured squire up. Morgana stood up and turned to the knight as she looked up she opened her mouth to thank him but when she saw him.

"Alvar?" Morgana asked shocked to see the sorcerer once again dressed in Camelot colours, or at least the colours of a kingdom that swore allegiance to Camelot. His hair was shorter and he had grown out his beard a little but it was him. Gwen looked back and forth between Morgana and the knight, Morgana seemed to know him. She knew he looked familiar but even knowing Morgana knew him as well she still couldn't place him.

"it's good to see you again my lady" Alvar said bowing slightly.

"you're a knight? When did this happen?" Morgana asked hiding her suspicion. The last time she had seen him was when she had released him from his prison cell. He had killed some guards on his way out, at the time she had thought it had to have been self-defence but after she found out about Merlin and he told her his side of everything that had happen since he had first come to Camelot she started to wonder about it.

"I became a knight in Essetire a little over a year ago and then Essetire became part of Camelot and here we are" Alvar explained.

Morgana wanted to speak more with Alvar but she didn't think it would be a good idea to do so in front of so many people. Especially if one of the knights recognized Alvar as the man who had escaped imprisonment after stealing the chrystal of neahtid from the vault. While his being a sorcerer would no longer be significant at a trial, the theft of the chrystal and death of the guards he had killed when she had helped him escape would be. Not to mention that Mordred had told her he had never seen Alvar again after he had been captured, which unless he had a really good reason meant he had pretty much abandoned the druid boy who had looked up to him. However considering the kind of man Alvar had been perhaps that was a good thing.

She knew that he had not been the most honest person, that from what Merlin had told her had manipulated her and while she was not quick to forgive him. She had to take into account that back then she had been the kind of person who could be manipulated by the things he said. However she had changed, and perhaps something had happened to make him change as well.

Alvar smiled at her, that same smile that almost made her weak in the knees all those years ago, now it did nothing.

Morgana turned her attention to Sir Gallahad who was speaking with the man who was leading the knights that had come to their rescue. She recognized him as one of the Knights that had been given lord ships over some of the lands in Essetire, Sir Belivare now Lord Belivare bowed to her when he saw she was looking at him.

"my Lady, I hope you are alright," Belivare said.

"I was not hurt, and thanks to you and your men everyone who was not already injured remained so" Morgana's eye moved to Gaheris who was being helped onto sir Elyan's horse, it would be unsafe for the squire to ride alone with his injury. She turned her eyes back to Belivare.

"Yes, I am just glad we were here," Belivare told her.

Morgana while grateful for their help was curious about why they happen to be there, several leagues away from the city of Essetire, They were closer to Camelot than they really should be considering Arthur had placed Belivare in charge of Essetire's capital.

Before she could voice her question Sir Percival and Sir Bracan walked up to them with one of the knights that had come with Sir Belivare. Morgana scanned them looking for any sign of injury, they had a couple of bruises and minor cuts that would barely count as a flesh wound. Sir Bracan would sport a spectacular black eye for a couple weeks.

The knights had finished tying up the bandits that had not escaped or been killed during the small battle. Sir Galahad and Sir Belivare each assigned some knights to bring the prisoners back to Camelot for trial. Some of the bandits had minor injuries and since they would have to walk it would take some time to get there.

It was agreed that Sir Gallahad, Sir Elyan, Sir James and Sir Gregory would escort the Ladies Morgana and Gwenevier and squire Gaheris and one of Belivare's men sir Verson who had gotten a nasty slash on his leg that Morgana insisted needed to be bandaged and kept off of unless he wanted to get an infection and possibly lose it. While the rest of the knights took care of the prisoners which would cause them to move at a slower pace. Morgana also insisted that the bandits injuries needed to be tended as well, Gwen agreed but pointed out that it was something the knights could do. The herbs and bandages Morgana used on Gaheris and Sir Verson were only temporary fixes, they need to get them to Gaius so he could sutcher the injuries so they could heal properly. Morgana made a mental note that she needed to get Gaius to teach her how to do sutchers.

""can you here me?"" Morgana telepathed to Alvar as she mounted her horse.

"" you are as beautiful as I remember you my Lady"" Alvar telepathed back.

"" if you have time, I want to speak with you later""

""of course my Lady, I must help to bring these bandits to be locked up first""

Morgana gave Alvar a discreet nod and turned her horse to join her group, she positioned her self on one side of Elyan's horse but riding a little a head with Gwen on the other side keeping Sir Verson close in case he needed help.

"we'll meet you back in Camelot," Sir Galahad said to the knights as he nudged his horse forward.

""tomorrow, you'll find me by the knights training field after training"" Morgana telepathed, she mentally hoped that Merlin would be back by then so she wouldn't have to talk to Alvar without some moral and magical support.

Morgana didn't see Alvar almost smile, he schooled his features knowing that if he smiled for no reason especially considering one of his fellow knights was injured and they had to take a bunch of bandits over five miles to Camelot someone would want to know why.

""tommorow My Lady""

Alvar watched out of the corner of his eyes as the small group road toward Camelot while he and the other knights prepared to move out their larger group of knights and bandits. Even though Alvar had once been in the same situation as these bandits he felt nosimpathy for them. They had out numbered the knights even after help had arrived and yet had still been beaten, and he sensed no indication that Morgana had used her magic at all. In his opinion these bandits deserved what they got if they were so pathetic as to get caught rather than fighting to the death or escaping to fight another day like many of their fellow bandits had.

* * *

It took the group of knights and bandits three hours to reach Camelot the sun was over half set and had they still been on the road they would have had to stop and set up camp for lack of enough light to travel. Several guards and Knights including Sir Leon and Sir Gallahad plus Gwen were waiting for them when they came through the gates. The guards stepped forward as the group came to a stop and flanked the bandits. The Knights had created a kind of chain gang with rope tying the bandit's hands together then to each other giving them two and a half to three feet of space depending on their height. There were four sets of bandits each being led by a different knight with four more knights behind them and then a couple more nights and the two squires that had been injured bringing up the back.

"we've been waiting for you," Sir Leon said

"Sir Gallahad explained what happen, the guards will take the bandits from here. There's a meal waiting for all of you in the knights dinning hall then I believe you deserve a rest"

The knights were happy to hand the bandits over, they had been wanted to get to Camelot before the sun set and had decided against stopping for dinner, plus they would have had to feed the bandits to and they just didn't have enough. So they were all hungry and tired.

"after you have eaten some of the servants will show Lord Belivare's knights to the chambers we have set a side for guests," Gwen said as she escorted the knights toward the dinning hall.

Alvar moved to follow the other knights but then while no one was looking he stopped and ducked to the side, his eyes flashed yellow as he cast a spell under his breath.

"ágne mé ungesewenum" (make me unseen ( or unnoticeable) he wasn't powerful enough to make himself completely invisible but he could make people who didn't know he was there or expect him to be there, not notice him.

The other knights were so focused on getting to the dinning hall they didn't notice he wasn't with them anymore. He watched as the guards led the bandits toward the prison cells. The stable hands came to take the horses and led them away to be fed and given a good rub down.

"It's good to see you again Belivare" Sir Leon greeted his fellow knight.

"but what are you doing here? Should you not be in Essetire?"

"I got a summons from King Arthur, to come to the first biannual large council meeting," Sir Belivare said.

"What summons?" Sir Galahad asked.

"I thought that meeting wasn't supposed to be till after the Yule season"

"but I have the summons with Arthurs signature right here," Sir Belivare said showing them a scroll of paper.

Sir Leon took the scroll and looked at it, it was what Belivare said it was and the signature did look a lot like Arthur's.

Who ever wrote and signed this was an expert level forger.

"it does look real," Sir Leon said

"but Arthur didn't send out any summons to anyone"

"Arthurs not even in Camelot right know, He and Sir Gwaine and Merlin are away on a last minute quest for a few days" Gallahad told him.

"and had he been expecting you he would have told us before he left"

Merlin, Alvar recognized that name. He was the prince's or rather the king now's manservant. He had been there when he had been arrested and he stood in the room during his trial. He had also some how seen him and Mordred enter Lady Morgana's room the first night he had met her. How else would he have known to bring prince Arthur and the knight to Morgana's room?

"A quest," Sir Belivare said incredulously.

"but he's the king, he can't just go on quests without having someone to leave in change"

"it was something Arthur felt important, and he left Myself, plus Gaius and the Ladies Morgana and Gwen in charge while he is gone"

Alvar's eyebrow raised at interest at that, the knight he could understand even the elder physician but considering this was Uther Pendragons son he was surprised that He would leave a Lady in charge and from what Alvar remembered Gwen was Morgana's servant. Apparently, Belivare's thoughts were on the same wavelength as Alvar's

"You and Gaius I can understand and perhaps the Lady Morgana, she is his half sister after all," Belivare said.

So rumors were true.

"but Gweneviere is only a servant who happens to be the sister of a knight, who was really only knighted because of the situation at the time. What about his uncle Agravaine?"

"The king hadn't seen his uncle for over a decade before his father died he's hardly appropriate for the task," Sir Galahad said

"Elyan had proven himself worthy of being a knight before Arthur ever knighted him," Sir Leon told Belivare.

"and Gwenevier is Arthur's fiance' and your future queen"

Belivare and Alvar were both shocked, Alvar didn't have to recover as fast as Belivare did since they couldn't see him.

Alvar had to keep from laughing to himself, this was great. Arthur Pendragon the son of Uther Pendragon the most arrogant classist Alvar had ever had the displeasure of having to kneel Infront of, was going to marry his father's daughter's personal maid servant.

"seriously?" Belivare asked

"I know since her brother was knighted it raised her station but surely not that much that she's an appropriate match for a king, I would think a princess would be more what would be expected."

Leon and Galahad looked at each other than they each gave Belivare a WTH look.

"Belivare, where have you been?" Galahad asked sarcastically.

"Arthur and Gwen have been in love for years" Leon pointed out.

"it was like the worse kept secret in Camelot for a long time, you haven't been gone that long"

Oh, this was just getting better, Alvar thought from his spying place.

"alright, if the king did not send this then who did?" Sir Belivare asked, bringing the knight's focus back to the problem at hand.

Alvar listened to the knight's as they tried to figure out what was going on, he would have to complete his task tonight.

The next day Morgana waited by the practise field she had telepathed to Alvar to meet her just bfore breakfast if he could, she had been informed that sir Belivare and his knights including Alvar would be leaving after the morning meal. Sir Varson would remain in Camelot for a little longer while his leg healed some more. Apparently someone had forged a summons from Arthur and since the only thing that did was to get Belivare away from Essitir where Arthur had left him incharge they needed to get back as soon as possible. Leon was sending a contingent of knights with him just incase. The head knight believed it was possible that Lot had set the summons up in order to make a move on Essetire. Everyone knew the old Lord still coveted the Essetirian throne.

Morgana had spoken with Belivare earlier discreetly asking him about Alvar. The man she knew to be a sorcerer had shown up in Essetire shortly after Belivare had taken charge. Claiming that he had been on assignment at one of the kingdoms northern fort. He had finished his assigned time and had been on his way back when news of Essetire's merging with Camelot reached him.

Belivare praised Alvar's skills with a sword telling her he had shown up just in time to help a small patrol that had been attacked by a group of men that had been convinced that Lot was the rightful person to sit on the throne. While most people would have been impressed, Morgana became suspicious.

She knew how skilled Alvar was she was certain that Cenred would have kept him with the men that had attacked Camelot. Or at least he would have sent for all the better fighters from the border guard to return for the attack including Alvar, to return to join the battle. Basically, she found it hard to believe that a fighter like Alvar could have been one of Cenred's knights long enough to have served a full assignment at the northern border and not been called back for the attack on Camelot.

Of course, the deceased king had not exactly been in full control of his mind for the last short time of his life. Morgause having sent him that Horcrux's sword. So it was possible king had not thought to send for anyone that Morgause's voice in his head didn't already know about. Assuming the Horcrux couldn't read his mind.

"Morgana?"

The Lady turned to see Alvar stepping toward her, a cool smile on his face. He stopped and bowed his hand found her's and he lifted it to kiss her knuckles. To his surprise, Morgana pulled her hand back before his lips touched them. He mentally raised an eye brow at that. She had been easy to manipulate almost two years earlier, but it looked like she wasn't going to be as easy to seduce. The sorcerer smiled to himself, he liked a challenge.

Alvar straightened up and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry I took so long my Lady," he told her.

"I'm afraid I don't have very long to talk we're leaving in less than twenty minute"

Alvar had hoped to sweet talk her into telling him or finding out for him what Uther had done with the magical items that he had expected to find in the vault. He had snuck in after he had knocked the guards out with a sleeping spell, had he killed them it would have drawn attention. The key the Lord had given him made it so he could get into the vault, the door was made of iron which meant that his magic would not work on it. When he had gotten into the vault it was to find the items he needed missing. Even the Crystal of Neahtid was no longer there, although he wanted the crystal he didn't plan to take it. At least not while anyone who knew who he was and his connection to the crystal knew he was in the city.

Alvar knew that the summon's that the Lord had forged and the mild spell that made Belivare open to suggestion, he had used to get Belivare to choose him to come with him, would only get him into the castle for a short time.

It wasn't a plan they didn't expect to be discovered at all, but discovery of the plan doesn't always mean discovery of who's behind the plan. Alvar would appear to have been tricked as well, and showing up in time to save not only the king's sister but his betroved as well from a random bandit attack could only work to make the novice king greatful to the knights including Alvar. Or at least he would be once the incedent was reported to him, it was a slight flaw with the plan that Arthur just happen to not be there. On the plus side he wasn't there to recognize him as the man who been sentenced to death for being an enemy of Camelot. The Lord Alvar was working with wouldn't be happy that he didn't get the items. Not that he cared if the man was happy about it or not. The only reason Alvar put up with him was because of his proximity to the king.

"no need to apologize Alvar," Morgana said giving him a small smile.

"I heard you would be leaving earlier than expected, but why so soon?"

Morgana knew why they were leaving, Leon had told her and Gwen and Gaius about Belivare's forged summons, but she wanted to know what Alvar would tell her. Something she learned from Merlin was to trust her instinct when they told her something was wrong, and seeing Alvar in Camelot wearing a knights uniform. Her instincts were yelling something's not right.

It was also why she asked Percival and Elyan to be close by when she spoke to him. The two knight were out of sight, close enough that they could aid her if she signaled them but not close enough to hear there conversation. They wore the chainmail that Merlin had place a mild protection spell on, just in case.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand my self my lady" Alvar told her.

"All Lord Belivare told us was that we would be leaving as soon as possible, he didn't give us a full explanation"

Morgana suddenly read his face, his muscle tension and the movement of his eyes as he spoke to her. Morgana had developed the ability to read people's facial expressions, mixed with her seer ability it helped her be able to tell if someone was lying or not. He wasn't out right lying, but she something in his eyes made her believe he wasn't being completely honest.

"I must admit I am surprised to see you once again in knights regalia," Morgana told him as she sat down on the bench motioning for him to do the same.

"considering the last time it was stollen."

"I can see why you might be suspicious," Alvar said

"but I should point out that when Cenred knighted me I was joining a man who hated Camelot as much as I once did"

"and you no longer hate Camelot?" Morgana asked a curious tone in her voice.

Alvar was silent for a moment, he looked toward the entrance to the castle from the practice field. A look on his face as if he was trying to find the right words.

"I realized I could not blame an entire kingdom for the policies of one man," Alvar said turning back to her.

"it was foolish and unfair of me to do so, and with Uther gone perhaps things will change"

"you believe Arthur will be different from his father?" Morgana asked

"I find myself hopeful thou not sure, but I suppose it's possible," Alvar said.

"I believe he deserves a chance to change"

Now that was a lie, and Morgana found herself mentally taken back as for a second she got a feeling of resentment and abhoration. She could feel the emotion yet it didn't feel like it belonged to her. It felt more like it was coming from Alvar when she mentions Arthur's name.

"You know the king better than I do, you know his past and how he's been raised to feel about magic and the kind of person that he is. Do you believe he can be convinced that magic isn't evil like he was taught his entire life?" Alvar asked he looked at her as if he was truly seeking her opinion, yet once again Morgana had the feeling his words and expressions didn't match his emotions.

"I know it's possible," Morgana told him point blank.

Morgana's finger's clench for a second as once again she felt an emotion she was sure was not her own. Disbelief and something else, It was like she could feel Alvar's belief she was nieve. She felt the need to defend her point of view, but she held back. Her instincts were telling her not to trust him so easily, her powers and the fact that Arthur knew about them was still a secret from everyone out side the round table council.

"I hope your right" Alvar said standing up.

" I am afraid I must go, my Lady, my fellow knight will be wondering where I am," He said as he bowed.

"of course, I won't keep you," Morgana said standing and giving him a warm smile.

"it was good to see you again, I look forward to the next time".

Morgana placed a gentle hand on his face for a second and a half, then pulled her hand away and looked away for a second blushing slightly. Alvar smiled and caught her hand once again bringing to hip lips as he bowed forward slightly to gently kiss the knuckles. This time Morgana didn't pull her hand away.

"I will be counting the days my lady"

Morgana watched as Alvar walked away fighting the urge to rub the hand he had just kissed off on the skirts. Once he was out of sight she colapsed back onto the bench. What ever had been happening to her mind when she was talking to him, she felt the kind of tired she did after she practised her magic. Only she hadn't been using her magic, she would need to ask Gaius and or Merlin if they had ever heard about feeling someone elses emotions before. The conversation had taken less than five minute but she felt like

Percival and Elyan stepped out from their hidding spot and walked over to her. Elyan sat down next to her, a teasing smile on his face. However under neather Morgana could sence he was concerned for her, and she could sense Percivals annoyance but it wasn't dirrected at her. It also wasn't based on any sense of jealousy at what her two friend would have percived as a minor intimate moment between herself and an old aquantence. She had told them that she knew Alvar from before but hadn't gone into any real details.

"so you and Sir Alvar?" Elyan said in the tone he used to tease his sister about her and Arthur when he had first found out about them and gotten over the shock.

"there is nothing between us" Morgana denied.

"right, not yet," Elyan said

"he had to ask Arthur's permission to officially court you. But that kiss on the hand"

" I have no desire to be courted by him," Morgana said fake glaring at Elyan, she new he was only teasing.

Morgana became serious as she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket, she used it to carefully wipe the knuckles Alvar had kissed.

"I only let him kiss my hand so I could get this"

Percival and Elyan just gave her a blank look waiting for her to explain. The two knights figured it has something to do with magic.

"I can use this to cast a reverse tracking spell" Morgana explained.

The blank looks stayed.

"rather than finding were he's going I want to see were he went while he was here,"

Percival caught on to what she wasn't saying.

"you don't trust him either" Percival stated. The Knight could quite figure out why but there was something about the Essetirian knight he didn't like.

"I must admit, I had hope he had had some sort of life lesson experience and had changed since I last saw him," Morgana said.

"but know I'm certain he's up to something, I'm starting to think it's possible that random bandit attack yesterday wasn't so random.

 **Ya ha ha ha**

 **8 pages worth and I am leaving you with a cliff hanger.**

 **Ok so yeah I brought Alvar back. Cause** **they set him up to be this big bad and then he just disappears never to be seen again. Not even an oh, by the way, Morgana while you were gone for over a year that enemy Alvar was recaptured and executed. Seriously the guy just vanished, all that trouble he went through to get the crystal and he never tries again.**

 **Any who since Morgana can't be the big let destroy and or take over Camelot villain since not manipulated to become evil, that means we need another big bad to do something.**

 **No, the next chapter is not going to be a direct continuation of this one remember inter connected one-shots.** **I want Alvars story line to be spread out more.**

 **Also, I referred to Alvar's inside man as a Lord because he is, I just don't know which one yet. At first, I thought Agravaine but then I realized that was too easy. Ok, the plot gremlins thought it was too easy** **all they are telling me is that he has to be a Lord that can get close to Arthur but not necessarily who you might think** **.**

 **Also hopefully this chapter built up the friendship that Morgana has with the knights in this AU since she didn't become Camelot's greatest enemy and the bane their existence.**

 **Hopefully, the next one won't take so long.**


	10. Let it snow let it snow let it glow

I still do not own a Jet.

I don't own Merlin either.

This was not good, it was the worst possible thing that could happen and it was too late to do anything about it. Merlin paced back and forth from one side of the room to the other. He stopped and looked at Arthur sitting at the table, he scowled at the king. How could he just sit there, Arthur didn't even have the sense to be worried didn't he understand what this meant.

"oh for goodness sake Merlin, I don't know what you're so worried about." Arthur finally spoke after watching Merlin pace for longer than he should have.

"you've been my advisor for several months now. Agrivaine finding out is not that big a deal"

"No," Merlin said stopping and turning to the king.

"it wouldn't have been a big deal had he not gone and told the old council members"

"what are you so worried about?" Arthur asked

"it just means that I have to acknowledge your position sooner than we'd originally planned"

The king sat back in his chair and smiled, Arthur hadn't minded letting Merlin get used to his new position as a member of the council and his head advisor however he had been trying to figure out a way to bump up the time for it to be officially official. Agravaine walking into a closed council meeting and discovering Merlin, whom he and everyone he had talked to in the castle which was mainly the lords believed was only allowed into the council meetings to serve. Was to the king's uncle's shock not only sitting at the council table sharing his opinion on something that should have been none of his concern seeing as he was only a servant, but he was sitting at the right hand of the king and everyone including the king were actually listening to him as if his opinions mattered.

Agravaine had not fully entered the room so at the time no one had realized that he had seen Merlin sitting at the table before he noticed the door opening and quickly stood up taking the jug that was on the table and stepping back to were as far as Agravaine was concerned he should have been in the first place.

Agravaine stepped fully into the room and bowed to Arthur, he had then reported the arrival of two of the Lords and their wives that Arthur had invited to Camelot for the Yule feast that Arthur had decided to hold this year, it was something that had not been done in Camelot for over twenty years. So far it was a mild winter so there was snow but not so much that it hindered travel too much.

It wasn't until the next day before Arthur found out what Agravaine had seen when Lord Graise who was visiting for the Yule feast had approached him and told him what Agravaine had told him. The Lord had been upset at the idea that any of the lords who had served on the king's council for so many years would be replaced by a mere servant. It was preposterous and surely Agravaine must be mistaken or making it up.

Which led to Arthur summoning his Uncle to the council chambers to find out how many people his uncle had told.

Merlin had started pacing when Agravaine had informed his not happy with his uncle-nephew that he had spoken with all four of the ex-council members that had arrived for the Yule festivities.

"Sire, I don't believe it's wise to have a servant on your council," Agravaine said.

"the boy is only a peasant, a servant who until not long ago was suspected of kidnapping Lady Morgana. While it was fortunate they returned safely and his name was cleared he is still just a servant. What could he possibly be able to contribute to a council of his betters"

Arthur had perfected hiding his irritation at people talking with prejudice arrogance about Merlin when his father had gotten it into his head that Merlin must have been helping Morgause when she had taken him and Morgana almost two and a half years before. So Agravaine was unaware of how irritated the king was becoming.

"Lord Agravaine," Arthur said addressing his uncle by his title.

"Merlin has been advising me for years, I have found that things go far better when I listen to him. His experience living as a peasant as you call him gives him a perspective that people like lord Graise don't have. He has also been Gaius's apprentice for several years and his time away with Morgana that you mentioned has given him a unique perspective."

"Sire you would insult the lords you have dismissed from your council by replacing them with the boy who still serves them drinks when they visit for dinner," Agravaine said.

"I can not help but feel concerned."

"Uncle, when you discovered that Merlin was advising me, rather that voice your concerns to me you went and voiced them to your fellow lords. I cannot help feel you have no regard for me as your king"

"Sire that's not true, I have the highest regard for you. You are not only my king but my sisters only son" Agravaine argued

"Then why did you go and tell the Lords about something that your king had obviously chosen to keep secret?" this time it was Merlin who spoke.

Agravaine glared at him, how dare a peasant speak to him like that. It was bad enough he was undermining his chance to instill doubt in the minds of the people of Camelot in Arthurs ability as a king.

"I do not answer to "

Just then, Sir Leon rushed into the room cutting Agravaine off.

"Sorry sire, but you really need to see this" Sir Leon said as he walked over to the window and pulled back the drapes.

There were tiny snowflake sized orbs of different colored lights floating with the falling snow. It was beautiful and obviously magical. Arthur stood up and walked over the window followed by Merlin, Morgana, and Agravaine.

Merlin glanced over at Morgana as she walked up to stand beside him, he raised his eyebrow she shrugged in response.

"When did this start?" Arthur asked

"about ten minutes ago sire," Leon told him.

"the lights don't seem to be damaging anything, but the people are apprehensive."

"has anyone been hurt?" Morgana asked.

"Thankfully no" Leon said.

"when the appeared there was a bit of a panic and everyone rushed to get to cover"

Arthur stepped back from the window and turned to Merlin and Morgana.

"Morgana, you've been studying the histories of Camelot's connection with magic right?" He asked.

"Yes, but I haven't read anything about glowing snow or floating lights," Morgana told him.

Arthur looked at Merlin, his eyes questioning.

"I haven't come across anything like this before either" Merlin told him.

Arthur turned his attention away from the window. He wasn't certain what to do, magic was not his area of expertise. He knew what his father would have done, the king almost shuttered at the thought.

"were not going to figure out what going on just standing here," Morgana said heading toward the door.

"I'm going to the library to see if we can find anything on magic lights, I'm hoping Geoffrey will be able to help"

"good idea," Arthur said with a thoughtful nod.

"They might find something faster if more people were looking" Merlin suggested.

"I'd rather you stayed with me," Arthur said

" I wasn't suggesting I go," Merlin told him

"but I know that some of the servants know how to read"

Arthur nodded in understanding then turned to Agravaine, Arthur knew he needed to deal with his uncle but right know he wanted the man occupied and away from Merlin. His uncle's suble glares at his future court sorcerer hadn't gone unnotice by the king.

Agravaine frowned as he observed Arthurs reaction to the lights. Uther would have been up in arms, he would have already called his knight and ordered which ever sorcerer was doing this to be found. No matter how harmless it seemed it was still magic and unwelcome in Camelot.

Arthur on the other hand was calm, He seemed to be being rational about the magic. As if he didn't believe it to be a threat or wouldn't until the lights did something. Agravaine snapped out of his observations when Arthur turned his attention to him.

"what about Gaius your majesty?" Agravaine asked.

"is he not Camelot's expert on magic, perhaps he may know what these things are"

"Gaius left the city early yesterday morning," Merlin told him.

"really," Agravaine said

"how convenient, a man know to have dabbled in magic leaves the city the day before a magical attack"

"little floating lights are not an attack," Merlin said

"and he's gone to one of the lower towns to help their local cobblers with delivering her first baby"

"beside" Arthur spoke.

"Gaius has my trust, I know him well enough to know this is not him"

"of course your majesty, I apologize. I should not have made the suggestion" Agravaine said.

"I accept your apology Uncle," Arthur said.

"I want you to go and find as many people who know how to read as you can. Send them down to help Morgana in the Library"

"Yes Sire," Agravaine said with a bow before turning and walking out of the room.

Arthur watched as his uncle turned and walked out of the room, he didn't need to look at Merlin to know his friend was watching the man as well. They would have to figure out what to do about Agravaine later right now they had more pressing matters.

* * *

Gwen and Diha stood watching the strange glowing lights floating around the city. Some of the servants stood back from the window watching the lights curious but nervous. Gwen did her best to reassure the servants that had become aware of the unusual phenomenon. Thankfully most of the servants were working and hadn't noticed or been informed about the lights.

Diha had come from Essetire after the kingdom had merged with Camelot, while she was a little wary it was more about not knowing what was going on and less about the magic. The lights were beautiful both the servant and future queen couldn't help but notice.

Gwen kept finding her attention drawn to them as they danced through the air, she noticed that even though the door was open and nothing was blocking them the lights stayed outside. She looked down at the snow that had blown onto her feet through the open door.

"My Lady, perhaps we should close the doors" Diha suggested.

Gwen didn't respond her eyes transfixed on the lights as they seemed to have changed directions and had started flying in a slow swirling pattern instead of the speratic movement they had been making before. Gwen and Diha stepped back when a couple of the lights floated through the door and into the castle. A couple of the servants gasped and shied away from the lights that started flying around the room.

"everyone stay calm," Gwen told them as she moved to help Diha close the door.

Suddenly one of the lights stopped directly in Gwen's line of sight, she found herself unable to look away it was so close all she could focus on was the glowing orb. Brights colors seemed to swirl and pulse together, Gwen could almost hear a faint sound she could quite place. Then the light flashed brighter before flickering out.

Diha frown reaching out or her shoulder to get Gwen's attention. Her hand stopped in mid-reach when one of the lights stopped only a few inches in front of her face drawing her gaze. As the light flickered out she found herself relaxing the wariness of the light forgotten.

Gwen and Diha looked at each other a grin forming on their faces, they turned and looked at the few servants that were with them. They each had the same relaxed and happy look on their faces. Gwen giggled as she moved to push the door open and she and the servants ran outside.

* * *

Agravaine sat under the table, He had crawled under there after the little light stopped in front of him then disappeared. He knew there was something he was supposed to be doing but he couldn't really remember what it was or bring himself to care. After all, it was Arthur that had told him to do whatever it was. He didn't what to do anything Arthur said. Arthur was the reason he couldn't play with his sister Igraine or his brother Tristian anymore. Igraine's life had been traded for Arthurs, it wasn't fair.

Igraine was smart and nice and sweet and the best sister ever and Arthur came and made her go away. She would never come back to play hide an seek or ride horses with him or read to him at bedtime. He'd never get to see her smile or hear her laugh. All because of Arthur, it wasn't fair and he didn't like him and he should have to go away like he made Igraine go away.

"what are you doing under there?" a voice asked.

Agravaine looked over to see the face of a middle-aged servant. A cook judging by the way he was dressed, which made sense considering he was in the kitchen.

"are you playing fort? Can I play?" the man asked.

" I'm not playing, I'm hiding" Agravaine huffed.

"Why?" The man asked curiously as he crawled under the table and sat down beside the lord.

He held out a sweet cake that Agravaine hadn't noticed he was holding offering it to him.

"here, my mum always says I should share"

Agravaine took the sweet cake and bit into it, then remembering his manners he thanked him over the food in his mouth.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin entered Gaius's chambers in search of the books on magic that the physician kept in his personal library. Arthur had placed Leon in charge of making sure the lights didn't cause too many people to panic. Arthur had suggested seeking Gwen's help. Having been a servant since she was nine years old she had a repor with the servants and would know the best way to calm them.

Merlin having no idea where to start grabbed a couple of books on magical creatures and phenomenon. Books that until Arthur had changed the law on reading about magic had been hidden away. Uther had allowed Gaius to keep the books for just in case something happens on the grounds that no one but the physician was to read them and only if there was an imminent magical threat.

The warlock set the books down on the table and grabbed a couple more before settling himself at the table. Arthur watched as Merlin raised his hand out over the books and cast a wordless spell. The warlocks eyes glowed gold and the books open the pages flipping till each stopped on a page somewhere near the middle. Except for one book that just flipped all the way through and closed. Merlin pulled the closest book over to him and read the page.

It was a reference to guiding lights, Guiding lights will when the need is great enough appear and guide a lost person to safety. Guiding lights can also be created subconsciously be people with magic in their blood if someone they have a personal connection to is lost and in trouble and the person cannot get to them.

"like that time you sent the light when I was looking for the mortius flower," Arthur observed

"yes, but I don't think that is what these light are," Merlin said reaching for one of the other books.

Arthur stepped over to the small window and moved the draping to peak outside while Merlin read the next book.

This one was about ghost lights, a ghostly light sometimes seen at night or twilight over bogs, swamps, and marshes.

"so not ghost lights," Merlin said closing the book.

Arthur looked out the window, he narrowed his eyes focusing on the courtyard below. Was that Diha throwing a snowball at one of the guards? A small group of the servants looked like they were having an all out snowball fight while a few were laying down in the snow moving their arms and legs about.

Arthur was so focused on the oddly acting people that he didn't notice the little lights floating towards him.

"Merlin," Arthur said.

"you should come take a look at this"

"What is it?" Merlin asked pulling the third book toward him to see if that one had anything useful. It was about fireflies and how from a distance they can look like little orbs of light flickering through the air. So not useful as the lights floating around Camelot were definitely not fireflies. It wasn't even the correct season for them and they tended to stay in the wooded areas.

"There's a group of servants outside," Arthur said

"their acting"

"Acting how?" Merlin asked as he closed the book and stood up turning to join Arthur at the window.

Merlin stopped in midstep, one of the little lights had floated in through the window Arthur had open and stopped right in front of the king. Arthur's eyes were focused on the orb, he was starting to get an almost hypnotised look on his face. Merlin

blinked and caught sight of an orb of light floating into his line of sight. He wasn't sure what the lights were doing but he's rather he and Arthur kept their wits about them.

Merlin raised his hand palm out and uttered a spell, his eyes flashed and a small burst of wind pushed the orbs of light back out the wind which Merlin promptly used his magic to close. Arthur blinked a couple times and looked around his eye settling on Merlin.

"are you alright?" Merlin asked looking Arthur up and down. He stepped closer and searched Arthur's eyes for he wasn't sure what.

"yeah, I'm alright," Arthur said stepping away from the window,

"what was that?"

"I don't know, but you looked like it was hypnotizing you," Merlin told him as guided Arthur to sit down. He poured him a drink of water from the jug on the table. He turned and started scanning the spines of the books on one of the bookshelves in the physician's chambers.

"that might explain the servant's weird behavior," Arthur said thoughtfully.

"what?" Merlin asked turning from the bookshelf to look at Arthur.

"what do you mean the servants are acting weird?"

Arthur gestured needlessly to the window.

"Diha and some of the other servants are outside having a snowball fight with some of the guards," He told him.

Merlin frowned worriedly. If the lights had affected the servants and tried to effect him and Arthur who knew what it had done to anyone who had made contact with them.

"if anything I'd say their acting like children"

"uh Arthur, wasn't Diha helping Gwen today?" Merlin asked.

Arthur's eyes widened and he set down the goblet he had been about to take a drink from standing up.

"stay here and keep looking" Arthur ordered as he headed out the door.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold as the king ran out of the room and he uttered a spell in an effort to give his friend some protection.

* * *

Morgana turned from the shelf with another load to bring to the table, she and Geoffery had most of one of the tables covered in open books and half of the table beside it. She and the elder librarian had been searching the books for the past half hour with little to no luck. There wasn't much about floating lights and the little they found didn't quite fit.

Morgana started skimming through what felt like the hundredth book but was only the sixty-seventh or sixty-eight when the door was pushed open. The witch looked up to see Gwen skip into the room, a smile brightened her face when she saw Morgana. Morgana was shocked when Gwen ran over to her and knocked the wind out of her with a clingy hug.

"Gana" Gwen exclaimed happily throwing her arms around Morgana.

"Gwen," Morgana's hands went to Gwen's elbows keeping her from toppling onto her.

"are you alright?" She asked searching her friends face concerned at her odd behavior.

Gwen giggled and stepped back looking around. Her eyes landed on the books on the table and lit up.

"are you reading stories?" She asked not answering Morgana's question.

"can I read them too?"

"No," Gwen smile fell from her face "Gwen I'm trying to figure out what all those lights are," Morgana told her.

The smile returned.

"aren't the light so pretty," Gwen said.

"well yes, I suppose they are," Morgana said her eyes meeting Geoffrey's in a silent mutual 'what is wrong with her?' before turning her attention back to Gwen who had picked up one of the books and was attempting to read it sideways.

"Gwen" Morgana spoke

"yes," Gwen said holding the book allowing the pages to fall open the turning it and repeating with the pages falling the other way. Morgana reached out and gently took the book from her closing it and placing it on the table.

"Gwen, did you see the lights up close?" Morgana asked. She had a sneaking suspicion about Gwen's strange behavior.

"or perhaps, did one touch you?"

"the colors were all swirly and it made a funny sound," Gwen said cheerfully as she bounced on her toes looking around.

"Gwen, did you touch it?" Morgana asked while going over in her mind if she had read anything about swirling colors and or sounds in connection with lights, nothing came to mind. Morgana started to wonder if there was anything to find on what was going on, perhaps this was the first time this had ever happen and there was no precedent.

"no, it vanished before I could," Gwen said

"alright Gwen," Morgana said.

The lady noted that for some reason she felt like she was speaking to a child, Gwen was sort of acting like one anyway.

"would you like to help me and Geoffery figure out what the lights are?" She asked.

Gwen's smile brightened (if that was possible) and she nodded eagerly. Morgana gestured for her to sit in the seat she stood beside. Gwen sat down and Morgana pulled an open book over for her to read. Morgana couldn't help notice Gwen using her index finger to follow the line she was reading. It was something Gwen had done when Morgana had first insisted since Gwen had to tend her during her lesson she should be allowed to learn as well. She hadn't needed to do it in years. It made Morgana suspect something, yet if what seemed to have happened to Gwen's mind had happen?

"Gwen, how old are you?"

"twenty-two, you know that Gana," Gwen told her.

"right, of course, how silly of me," Morgana said

"what do you think of Arthur? Do you like him?"

"oh yes I like him a lot, I love Arthur more than any of the other boys," Gwen told her.

Gwen motioned for Morgana to come closer, Morgana bent over bringing her face closer to Gwen's.

"I'm going to marry him, " Gwen said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"really," Morgana said in a mock I didn't know that tone straightening back up.

She looked over at Geoffrey who was watching the interaction between the two ladies. There was a slite glimmer of amusement in the elder man's eyes.

"Gwen stay here and help Geoffrey will you?" Morgana said stepping away from the table.

"Alright," Gwen said.

Morgana made eye contact with Geoffery and gave him a, 'keep an eye on her look'. Geoffery nodded his understanding, Morgana headed out of the Library. She focused her powers and called out to Merlin with her mind.

""Merlin, is Arthur with you?""

""no, the servants are acting strange so he's gone to see what's going on. He's looking for Gwen too""

""Gwen's in the library, by any chance are the servants acting like children?""

""their playing in the snow so yes I'd say so. Why?""

""because Gwen is acting like one as well, she seems to remember how old she is and everything but she has the mentality of a child""

Morgana stopped just as she passed a slightly open door, she could here Agravaine speaking to someone. She backed up and peered around the door as she pushed it open. She didn't know what task Arthur had given him but she knew he would have given him a task. So what was he doing in the kitchens?

Agravaine and one of the servants, one of the head cook's assistance from the way he was dressed sat under the table. Their backs were turned to her and they showed no sign of having heard her come in. Morgana glanced around the room, she wondered were the other kitchen servants were. She turned her attention back to the to men under the table, they were eating sweet cakes.

""I think Agravaine's been affected as well""

""are you sure""

""does sitting under a table in the kitchen with a servant eating sweet cakes sound like something Agravaine would do if he wasn't acting like a child?""

There was a moment of no response from Merlin.

""Merlin?""

""sorry I was just picturing Agravaine sitting under a kitchen table like a child""

""Merlin this is serious""

""I know, I know. Wait, I thought you were in the library""

""I was, then Gwen came in with the mentality of a child, a happy child but a child. I wanted to see how many others are affected""

""well I know Diha and some of the servants are behaving like children, and possibly some of the guard""

""possibly some of the guards?""

""Arthur saw Diha and a couple other servants start a snowball fight with them,""

Morgana looked at the two men under the table, she decided they were fine where they were. She turned and continued her search for people affected by the lights.

""where are you and Arthur?"" Morgana spotted a couple of servants and lady Fremont playing chase in and out of the guest chambers.

""I'm in Gaius's chambers looking through some of his books on magical lore, Arthur's gone to see what's going on in the courtyard""

""you let Arthur go off on his own with magic light messing with people's heads?""

"" I wouldn't say I let him, besides the light are making people act like children. How much trouble could they give him?""

There was a moment of silence from both of them.

""I'm on my way to find him now, meet us back in the library""

* * *

Merlin grabbed the jacket that he had left in the physician's chambers and ran out heading down the stairs after Arthur.

As he hurried through the castle he noticed some servants and nobles in varying degrees of child-like behavior. Including some that obviously had the mentality of bullies when they were children.

Merlin stopped and backed up turning down a hallway he had just passed when he heard Gwaine's voice.

"leave him alone" Gwaine's voice came from around the corner.

Merlin was surprised to see Gwaine standing in between Sir Hugh and one of the servants. Gwaine seemed to be defending the frightened servant from sir Hugh, which seemed odd to Merlin since sir Hugh was known to have little to no tolerance for bullies.

"what's going on?" Merlin asked

"mind your place servant" sir Hugh sneered

"don't talk to my friend like that" sir Gwaine said giving sir Hugh a good shove into the wall behind him.

Sir Hugh scowled and pushed himself back up his fist raised to hit sir Gwaine. Merlin move quickly catching Sir Hugh's fist in his hand and twisting the knight's arm behind his back and forcing him to his knees, he did not have time for this.

The servant that sir Gwaine had been defending looked at Merlin and sir Hugh in shock, while sir Gwaine had a smirk on his face.

"how dare you, I'm a knight you can't do this" Sir Hugh complained.

"Duncan, what happen?" Merlin asked ignoring the knight he still had on his knees.

"I don't know, I was just taking the sheets from the nobles guest chambers down to the laundry" The servant answered not taking his eyes off of Sir Hugh.

"Merlin, are you sure what you're doing is wise? What if he complains to the king" Duncan asked.

Gwaine snickers at that.

"please, all bullies are the same he won't want to admit a servant got the drop on him," Sir Gwaine "besides, if he does try and get Merlin or you in trouble I'll make sure Arthur knows what really happen"

Merlin looked at Sir Hugh thoughtfully a frown of concentration on his face, Hugh was definitely affected but Duncan and Gwaine seemed alright.

"actually the sir Hugh I know is not a bully," Merlin said as he released the knight and stepped back, the knight rubbed his arm and glared at him as he slowly stood up.

"in fact the sir Hugh I know has no tolerance for bullies"

"could have fooled me," Sir Gwaine said

"Sir Hugh did you come into contact with any of the lights that are floating around Camelot?" Merlin asked the knight.

"maybe" Hugh looked at him suspiciously.

Merlin gave a slight nod and turned to Gwaine and Duncan, they both had a slightly confused look on their faces so Merlin guessed neither was aware of what was going on. Merlin quickly explained to them about the lights and the suspected effect they were having. He directed Duncan to keep any eye out for any one acting strangely, before sending him on his way. And for goodness sake don't' make direct eye contact with any of the lights.

"Gwaine I need you to take Hugh back to his chambers" Merlin instructed.

"see if you can find a couple of guards for his doors,"

"right, gladly," Gwaine said grabbing a hold of Hugh's arm when the knight decided to try a move away from them.

"hey," Hugh started to complain when Gwaine grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I don't have to do what either of you says. I'm a noble and your just peasants"

"once that's done I need you to keep an eye out for anyone who might be affected like Hugh has been" Merlin instructed ignoring Hugh.

"most of the people that have been affected are just playing and not really causing any harm."

"right, but there could be more child hood bullies among them" Gwaine noted.

"I'll keep an eye out, and I'll see if I can track down the round table knights"

Merlin watched for a second as Gwaine pulled Hugh down the hall toward the knight's wing.

By the time Merlin found Arthur and they got to the library Morgana had already returned. Arthur has left the unaffected knights and guards to keep on eye on the people that had been affected. Gwen looked up from the book she was reading and squealed happily when she spotted Arthur. The look on Arthurs' face when Gwen stood up on the chair and jumped onto him throwing her arms around his neck when he approached her was almost comical.

" hi Arthur" Gwen said happily.

"um hi Gwen," Arthur said setting her down so her feet were touching the floor.

Morgana allowed herself a slight smile at Arthurs reaction to Gwen's antics.

"so we know the lights are making anyone they come in contact with act like children," Arthur said

"yes, but they also seem to have all their memories," Morgana said "so they know how old they are and who everyone is to them at this point in their lives"

"actually I think the lights are returning the personalities they had as children," Merlin said.

"that's what I said," Arthur told him the you idiot unsaid.

"no, it's not," Merlin told him.

"I think if everyone was just acting like a child their base personalities would still be the same as their adult personalities"

Arthur, Morgana, Geoffery and even Gwen gave him a, what? Look.

"I came across sir Hugh and Sir Gwaine when I was looking for Arthur, Gwaine was fine but he had to step in when he found sir Hugh acting like a bully toward Duncan" Merlin explained

Arthur frowned, he remembered Hugh had been a bit spoiled as a kid. Hugh had been one of the boys that had been egging him on when he had first met Merlin and Merlin had stood up to him when he had been picking on his former servant. He knew Hugh had been an entitled brat, but he had matured and had changed from being a brat to standing up against people he saw as bullies. It had actually been Merlin's indirect influence that had encouraged the knight to change.

"I knew Hugh had an entitled attitude, but I never noticed he acted like a bully," Arthur said. Looking back Arthur realized that's what Hugh had been, He found it disturbing that he'd never noticed.

Morgana rolled her eye. The only reason Arthur hadn't notice was because his attitude level had just been barely below bully level and Hugh had been one of the nobles that used to suck up to him. Some people still did just more subtlely, speaking of subtle sucking up.

"I found Agravaine under a table in the kitchen eating sweet cakes with a servant," Morgana said

"that would explain why it's just us in here," Arthur said looking around.

"I instructed him to find as many people who could read as possible and send them down to help"

"perhaps we should focus on the problem at hand" Geoffery suggested.

Everyone nodded their agreement, it didn't matter who was doing what exactly just that they know what to look for.

"so far we haven't been able to find anything relevant," Geoffery said

"there are references to lights and spells involving lights but so far nothing that fits what you've all said is happening"

"oh-oh," Gwen said excitedly.

"what if someone made up their own spell and that why we can't find anything cause it's completely new"

Everyone looked at Gwen, Merlin and Morgana gave each other a why didn't we think of that look.

"um, that is a good theory." Arthur said "but it's a little out there"

Gwen huffed and sat back down her arms crossed, her face scrunched up in a pout. Arthur was taken back by her reaction, he hadn't seen her pout ever. Of course she would have been passed that phase by the time he'd really met her. Gwen had been Morgana's servant for a while before Arthur had officially met her. For the first couple years Arthur and Morgana's schedule had been so different that they wouldn't see each other till dinner. Morgana had had a different servant for dinner and her evening needs since Gwen had been a child and was too young to stay passed dinner time or dark depending on the time of year.

"it's not so far-fetched" Geoffery noted.

"spells don't create themselves"

Gwen smiled and sat up straighter at Geofferies observation.

"so the question is who did it and did they get the effect they wanted," Morgana said leaning against the table.

"and if the desired effect was to get Camelot's people to return to their child hood attitudes what purpose would it serve," Arthur said.

"we know that some of the knights have been affected" Merlin noted

"who ever is responsible could be trying to cripple Camelot's defenses," Arthur said

Gwen giggled, Arthur looked down at her confused.

"how is that funny?"

"we have Merlin and Morgana," Gwen said

Merlin smiled it was nice to know that even in her current enchanted state Gwen still had confidence in them.

Morgana thought for a minute about the info they'd gone over, she reached over and cleared a space on the table.

"I have an idea," she said.

Arthur stood in the door way with his hand on the hilt of his sword while Merlin walked out onto the knight's practice field. It wouldn't do much good against the lights but it made him feel more secure. He noticed some of the knights practicing on the other end of the field if you could call it that. The way they were handling their swords it looked more like kids playing at sword fighting. Merlin had insisted that he needed to stay back for what he needed to do, Arthur was skeptical he figured it was more likely that Merlin wanted him to be able to get back inside and close the door if the lights tried to affect him again.

Merlin walked out onto the field, most of the lights had disappeared but there was still some floating around. Quite a few of them were floating around the knight's practice field. Morgana needed one of the lights for the spell she wanted to try, if it worked the spell would back trace the source of the glowing orbs. He placed the small bag he had down and pulled out the small jar that Geoffery had found for them to use.

He placed a couple strands of hair that he'd taken from his own head and said a spell under his breath. Then he set the jar down and stepped back and waited. He looked up watching the lights as they started circling around, one of the lights got closer and closer to the jar until it finaly went in side. As soon as the light was in the jar Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the lid he had been holding in his hand flew over and closed the jar.

Merlin picked up the jar and walked back to the door were Arthur was waiting for him. Arthur eyed the knights at the other end of the field, not one of them had batted an eye when Merlin cast his spell. He wasn't sure if he was glad they didn't have a problem with someone performing magic since he had informed the knight of his plans to change the laws on magic or concerned that they didn't notice. Merlin did his usual being able to read Arthurs face thing, he placed his hand on Arthurs should catching his attention.

"They would have noticed if they weren't under and enchantment," Merlin said.

"Come on Morgana's waiting for this," He said stepping back inside.

The Prince and the warlock made there way back to the library with only one distraction. Arthur's jaw had dropped when he happen to glance out the window and saw Lord Fremont climbing out on the wall and gargole statue out side his room. A couple of servants that were obviously not affected were franticaly trying to get him to go back inside.

"he's spry for an old guy" Merlin observed.

"yeah but if he falls he'll get seriously injured," Arthur said as he turned to run back around to were the lords rooms were.

His attention was caught again when he hear a cry of distress, he stopped and looked out the next window. Lord Fremont had slipped and was hanging onto the neck of the gargole statue but was visibly slipping. Arthur swore as Lord Fremont lost his grip and started falling toward the ground. He was going to land among some of the servants that were making snow men.

Merlin's eyes flashed and time slowed down, he quickly looked around. Spotting what he needed his eyes flashed again and a several matress flew out of the windows and landed under were Lord Fremont would land. Time returned to normal and Lord Freemont landed unhurt on the pile of matresses. Merlin heard Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

"you forgot I could do that didn't you?" Merlin asked they walked up to the door to the library.

"No" Arthur denide as he open the door.

Merlin walked passed as he held the door open for him giving him a sure you didn't look.

Morgana took the jar from Merlin and placed it in the middle of the table, ignoring her friends banter.

She had gotten Gwen to move and sit in a chair at one of the other tables, Geoffery sat in the seat beside hers keeping her from trying to get closer to were the spell was going to be cast.

"are you sure this is safe?" Arthur asked

"it'll be fine, just give us some space." Morgana said, she caught Merlin's eye and shrugged.

"go stand with Gwen," Merlin said making a shooing motion with his hand.

Arthur glared at him but did what he was told.

Morgana nodded signaling Merlin that she was ready, Merlin's eyes flashed and the lid came off the jar. The light floated out of the jar but before it could get to far Morgana cast a shield spell around it preventing the light from going any more than six inches in either direction.

Morgana held her hand up palm out toward the light and focused her magic on the light, the shield she put around it would prevent it from going anywhere but it wouldn't shield it from her magic.

"edhwierfte be déman 'a earfojlæne ðú" Morgana cast the spell. ( return to whom ever sent you)

The light stopped and started to flicker, when it started moving again it was floating circling in the opposite direction that it had been before.

"do you think it worked?" Merlin asked eyeing the floating orb.

"only one way to find out," Morgana said, she removed the shield spell.

Arthur instinctlivly stepped inbetween Gwen and Geoffery unsure what was going to happen. He relaxed when the light headed toward the door rather than toward them.

"come on," Melrin said as he started to follow the light.

Arthur and Morgana moved to go with him, Gwen moved to go with them. Geoffery grabbed a hold of her hand stopping her. Gwen looked at him, then back at her friends who were leaving with out her.

"why don't you stay with me," Geoffery said giving her a gentle smile.

Gwen wanted to go with her friends, but Geoffery was her friend to and if she went with them he's be left alone.

She resigned her self to stay with Geoffery when she saw the others were already gone.

The light led them to a small house in the lower town near the edge of the city. A lot of the people had been affected over half the cities grown-ups were acting like children. Arthur had had to step in on a few people who hadn't been affected but obviously didn't understand why some people were acting the way they were. The king had to stop a one sided fight between a shop owner and a person who's personality had regressed to that of a toddler who didn't understand that she had to pay for the apple.

The light floated into the house through the open window, Merlin glanced at Arthur and Morgana before slowly pushing the door. A little girl sat at a small table reading a book, she sighed glumly and slowly turned a page. The girl blinked and sat up straighter with a surprised look when the light floated over and hovered over the page she was reading.

Merlin cleared his throat to get her attention, when she saw the three people stepping inside two of them obviously nobles she quickly closed the book and moved to stand in front of it and the light. Arthur raised an eye brow at her as he walked over looked down at the book that was on the table. He picked it up and handed it to Merlin who had stepped over to the table as well. Morgana closed the door and looked around the room, it looked like the girl was home alone. Morgana stepped closer to the girl and sat down so that she was more level with the small child.

"hello, I'm Morgana, and these two are my friend Merlin and my brother Arthur," She said giving the obviously nervous girl a friendly smile.

"what's your name?"

The girl looked up at Arthur and then at the book in Merlins hands nervously.

"I didn't cast any spells," She said.

"I was just reading, the new king said we could read about magic"

Merlin smiled giving Arthur an amused look, the child didn't realize who Arthur was. Arthur would have rolled his eyes at his friend but he had more important things to deal with. Arthur neeled down so he was more level with the girl.

"your not in trouble," He said to the girl

"what's you name?"

The little girl looked around at each of the people that were there with her.

"Mahealani," she said

"Mahealani, can you tell me where you got the book you were reading," Morgana asked

Mahealani was silent, but her eyes darted to a cupboard before moving back to Morgana and Arthur.

Merlin placed the book back down on the table, he stepped over and sat in the chair the girl had been sitting in. He gentle took a hold of her hand causing her to turn and look at him. When his hand touched hers he felt a small spark of magic, he looked at Morgana then turned his attention back to Mahealani.

"Mahealani, where are your parents?" He asked

Arthur opened his mouth to ask what that had to do with anything, but Morgana placed her hand on his arm and shook her head giving him a don't look.

"papa's working," Mahealani said sadly

"he's always working, he never plays with me any more"

"I bet you wish he would huh," Morgana said

Mahealani nodded, she started twirling her thumbs nrervously.

"what about your mom?" Morgana asked

"doesn't she play with you"

Mahealani shook her head, her eyes started to glissen over.

"Papa said the men in capes took her away and she wasn't allowed to come back"

"what men in capes?" Arthur asked he was getting a bad feeling about this.

Mahealani shrugged, all I remember was that I was sick then Mama gave me something and I wasn't sick anymore. Then the men red capes came and took her away. Then papa got real sad and stopped playing with me, he's always at work.

"did you happen to see anything in your book that might help get your dad to play with you again?" Merlin asked

Mahealani glanced at the book then back at the three grown up, she was to scared to answer.

"do you remember you said the king said it was okay to read about magic?" Arthur asked

Mahealani nodded, still not answering.

"well I happen to be the king," Arthur said, Mahealani's eyes widened in surprise.

"so I know your telling the truth, but we need to know if you read anything that would get your dad to play with you"

"I'm not a sorcer," Mahealani said almost crying."I was just reading, I didn't cast any spell"

Arthur looked up at Merlin and Morgana helplessly, he hadn't ment to make her cry. Merlin sighed and picked up the book to take with them. The child was obviously to distressed about getting caught reading a book on magic to give them a straight answer.

The three of them huddled over by the door to figure out what to do about the girl. Morgana glanced at her, she gave her a smile then turned her attention back to the conversation.

"I rememeber just a short time after Morgause took the two of you, I came back from one of my patrol looking for you. One of my the knights informed me that a sorceress had been turned over by one of her neighbors." Arthur said in a low voice. "apparently her daughter and the neighbors son had both been sick, they both recovered but the daughter of the woman accused of sorcery got better faster"

"it would have been just like Uther," Morgana said "it wouldn't have mattered that she used magic to heal her child only that she used magic"

"I can't say for sure about her mother but Mahealani definatily has magic, but I don't think she knows," Merlin told them.

"how can you be so sure?" Arthur asked

" I felt it when a touched her hand," Merlin told them.

"she probably cast the spell with out realizing what she was doing," Morgana said glancing at the girl who was watching them from her seat at the table.

"how do you not know your casting a spell"

"I used magic for years before I could comprehend what I was doing" Merlin pointed out.

"yeah but you and Morgana were born with magic," Arthur said

"it's possible her mother was a witch and not a sorceress" Merlin pointed out

"and if she was it's possible her daughter is one to," Morgana said

"which would mean she was born with magic" Arthur concluded.

Morgana stepped away from them and neeled back down beside Mahealani, she gave the girl a soft smile.

"Mahealani do you like books," Morgana asked

Mahealani smiled she nodded her head.

"how would you like to see a room full of lots and lots of books?" Morgana asked

"really?" She asked

"yeah, I'll take you to see them right know if you like," Morgana said standing up and offering the girl her hand.

Mahealani stood up and took Morgana's hand.

"what about my papa, he says I'm not suppose to leave the house when he's at work"

"don't worry, we'll leave a note for your papa," Merlin said

Arthur watched as Morgana led the girl out of the house, he grabbed onto Merlin's arm.

"what are two doing, we can't just take her back to the castle," He said

"she can't be anymore than eight years old, we can't just leave her here alone plus we might need her to reverse the spell." Merlin told him.

"besides you try telling Morgana to leave her by herself"

Arthur sighed and followed Merlin out the door, had a point. When Morgana made up her mind it was made up.

Gwen had just finished helping Geoffery put away all the books they'd already read from the tables when Morgana came in with a little girl. She was followed by Arthur and Merlin who was carrying a semi thick book. Melrin set the book down on the table and Morgana introduced the little girl as Mahealani. Morgana introduced Gwen and Geoffery to Mahealani and suggested Gwen show Mahealani the books she liked best. Gwen took Mahealani to look through the book shelves.

Merlin explained what they suspected had happen to Geoffery, who was in the know about Merlin and Morgana's powers, and Arthur's plans to gradualy change the laws so as not to shock everyone with the change.

"you think she cast the spell without knowing," Geoffery asked

"yeah, and since she wasn't aware she did she can't tell us which spell it is," Arthur said

Merlin open the book and stepped back, he looked around to make sure Gwen had Mahealani distracted. If she didn't know she had magic there was no way to tell how she'd react him having it.

"what are you doing?" Arthur asked when Merlin put his hand out over the book.

Merlin gave him a what do you think look, his eyes flashed gold and the pages started to turn they landed on a page near the beginning of the book. The light theys used to back trace the spell hovered over the page, it spun around and disapeared.

Morgana leaned over and read the page along with Merlin.

The light of childhood, used to remind those who have the need to remember what it's like to be a child. The spell will last until sleep over takes the enchanted.

"so they just need to go to sleep?" Arthur asked.

"I guess so," Morgana said.

"I could cast a sleep spell, I suppose" Merlin suggested not sounding at all like he wanted to.

"or we could just wait for the spell to play out since we know it wasn't cast with a malevelolent purpose."Morgana suggested

Merlin and Morgana looked to Arthur to see what he wanted to do. Arthur threw his up and gave a dramatic sigh.

"fine, I don't suppose it will hurt to let them play," He said

"but we need to let the knights and people not affected know what happening, and something needs to be done about the remaining lights"

"I think the page beside it has the capping spell," Merlin said

"fine," Arthur said "you take care of that and Morgana and I will spread the word about the lights"

Arthur and Morgana headed back out of the library to let the others know what was going on.

Merlin called Gwen and Mahealani back over to the table.

Diha stretched and yawned as she woke up, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was surprised to find her self laying on the floor with a bunch of pillows around her. Gwen was laying above her their bodies making sort of wriggly T shape. They each had a blanket to keep warm and a few more of them held up by strategecly place chairs. Gwen yawned and opened her eyes, both women looked at each other confused.

The two women crawled out from the makeshift tent, they looked around realizing they were in Morgana's room.

The owner of the room smiled at them from the table, she had breakfast for three set up on the table. They could see the twinkle of amusment.

"good morning," Morgana said

"good morning," they both said

"um how did we get here?" Diha asked

Morgana gestured for them to sit down which they moved to do.

"give it a minute, it will come back to you," Morgana told them.

Gwen and Diha frowned in confusion, but then frowns dropped from their faces and their eyes widened when they started to remember what had happen the day before.

"did I make Arthur have tea party with me complete with fake tea," Gwen asked not sure if she should trust her memories.

"hey what happen to Mahealani?"

"Merlin took her home and made sure her papa was there and unaffected by the enchantment before he left," Morgana told them. It had turned out Diha's father really had been at work and had had no idea what was happening. He had not been happy when he had gotten home and his daughter wasn't there. Merlin had to explain about the people under the enchantment and the concern with leaving the girl on her own without knowing if he was affected or not. He didn't think it was a good idea to mention that Mahealani had unknowingly cast the spell in the first place and they'd needed her to make sure no more people were affected. Morgana agreed that it would be best for them to hold onto the book until Mahealani understood and could control her magic.

"oh god I started a snowball fight with gaurds," Diha said

"that's nothing, Agravaine's the one that built a snow fort on the training field and proclaimed himself grand high king of Snowalot" Morgana laughed. "then Gwaine organized the building of another snow fort which he named fort apple-mead."

" I remember that, I helped build apple-mead. Then we started a snowball war with Snowalot"

"really?" Gwen asked "I would have loved to have seen that"

"yeah, and Gwaine wasn't even affected by the lights," Morgana said

They were silent for a moment, Then all three of them burst out laughing.

Agravaine woke up on the floor in the great hall with Lord Fremont and a bunch of servants including one that had been using his leg as a pillow. He sat up and looked around at the room full of make shift blanket and pillow forts.

"did you sleep well my Lord"

Agravaine turned to see Arthur watching him from his throne, with Merlin standing beside him. The servant had a hint of humour in his eye. Agravaine open his mouth to ask what was going on, but then he started to rememeber. Sitting under the table with the servant who had been using him as a pillow. Building the snow fort and making the same servant his vasire of snowballs.

"or should we call you grand high king of snowalot" Arthur mused rubbing his chin in mock thoughtfulness.

Agravaine's face went red with embarasment. The lord found himself less concerned with his nephew's servant having a seat on the council, for now.

And this is the end of the chapter.

This one took a while for my plot gremlins to write, I had to work a lot during the past month, It's to be expected when you work for a department store during the christmas season.

I am still working on Agravaine, I think he'll still be a pain in the rear. However I think it was his partnership with evil Morgana who does not exist in this universe that made him a signifficant threat. With out Morgana while he may try to undermine anygood influenced Arthur has actually learned to listen to Merlin and might not be so quick to listen to the uncle he hadn't seen for years before his father died.

I hope this chapter brings a smile to your face and maybe a chuckle to your lips.

As always reviews and constructive critism are welcome.


	11. Just a random Patrol

So sorry about the wait inbetween chapters, my plot gremlins have been having a bit of a block. Anyway here's a filler to tide you over while they figure out what happens next.

* * *

The knights rode along the path that passed by the frozen lake, some of the knights had wanted to cross the ice but Lancelot had opted to go around. A couple of the other knights argued with him, pointing out that cutting across the lake would cut half a day from their journey back to Camelot.

However Elyan and Percival sided with Lancelot on the matter along with a couple of the knights who were a little more experienced. The winter had been mild so far and even though the water nearest the shore was frozen pretty solid the further from shore they went the thinner the ice would get.

"you know" one of the knights that wanted to cross the ice spoke.

"crossing the lake would get us to the last town on our patrol faster to"

"your right it would," Lancelot said not turning around.

"well," The knights said

"we're still not crossing the ice," Lancelot said over his shoulder.

The knights that wanted to cross the ice glared at Lancelot behind his back. They all wanted to make it back to Camelot in time for the Yule feast and they had been on patrol for the past fortnight. Had it been summer and the weather warmer they would not have been in as much of a hurry.

Sir Balan one of the older knights and second in charge of the patrol noticed the looks the knights were giving Sir Lancelot. He gently pulled his horse's reins and brought him self back to ride beside them.

"is there a problem?" He asked just loud enough for the small group of knights to hear.

The knights looked at each other then at Sir Balan before focusing on the path again.

"no sir, " one of them said.

"are you sure?" Balan asked.

"yes, sir, " the knight said then he got a look like he was thinking.

"it's just"

"yes"

"I understand that Arthur put Sir Lancelot in charge and I have no problem with that, but I don't understand why we have to take the long way around the lake when it's frozen"

"yeah," one of the other knights chimed in.

"it's not like cutting across the lake will cause us to miss any of the towns on our patrol, it's like he's purposely making the patrol longer than it needs to be"

"He's not making the patrol longer than it needs to be," Sir Balan told them.

"in fac, if I was leading the patrol I would take us around the lake as well"

"but the lake is frozen over, why go around?" one of the knights asked.

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound and shouting coming from the lake. The patrol came to quick stop and turned to see a small group of people with a cart traveling on the ice. They were only fifty feet from the shore line but it was far enough. The cart was heavy and the ice under the back wheels had started to crack and break.

"that's why" Sir Balan said as Lancelot ordered everyone off their horses.

Lancelot, Percival, and Elyan moved quickly dismounting and removing their capes and slipping out of their heavier chain mail. They new they need to discard anything that would make them heavier than necessary.

More of the ice broke of under the pressure of the card being wedge in the cracking ice causing it to fall farther into the lake pulling the horse that was pulling it back with it. To men and a young woman held onto the reins trying to pull the horse from following the cart into the water.

Lancelot grabbed the rope from his saddle bag and ran out onto the ice followed by Elyan, Percival and one of the other knights. Without missing a beat Sir Balan was shouting orders getting the remaining knight to start a fire and get blankets ready.

Out on the lake, the small group of people were desperately trying to save the horse and their supplies.

The two strongest men and one of the women were holding the reins. Their were more people on each side of the front of the cart all trying to pull it up from the broken ice. The horse was panicing moving back slowly as the cart continued to be pulled into the water.

Suddenly two large men appeared and grabbed onto each side of the cart stopping it from going any further into the water but only just. Another man grabbed onto the horse's reins to help keep the horse from getting pulled into the water.

The fourth man made his way over to look in the back of the cart.

"how important is this stuff," Lancelot asked as he pulled out his sword.

"it's the winter supplies for our village" one one the men trying to pull the cart from the water said.

"we had plenty but there was a fire and we had to get more" one of the other men explained.

Lancelot looked at the people and the supplies, determined he quickly assessed the ice and the size of the cart. It wasn't too much of a stretch to see that the cart they wouldn't be able to save the cart but maybe.

"you're going to need to get as much out of the cart as possible as quickly as possible" Lancelot said.

The men holding the cart gave panicked look, they didn't want to let go of the cart for fear they would lose everything.

"come on," Lancelot said pulling the nearest crate from the cart.

"you can't save the cart but we maybe able to save your supplies"

One of the men took a chance and moved from his place holding the cart it jerked a little but Percival and the other knight along with the other men still holding and helped Lancelot pulled the crate down and away from the cracking ice. As soon as they set it down on more solid ice Lancelot looked over to the knights still on the shore, Balan was watching them. Lancelot signaled to Balan that they needed more help. Balan signaled his understanding and quickly turned to other knights barking orders. Soon four of then knights were removing anything that would weight them down and spread out made there was as quickly and carefully as possible to the people on the ice.

Two of the knights went to either side of the horse and grabbed one hand on the bridle and the other hand grabbed onto the carts breeching straps on either side of the horse. Lancelot and the two other knights and some of the men traveling with the cart unloaded the cart as quickly as possible without climbing into the cart.

The woman who was helping the men with the reins moved to help unload the cart. Each of them pushed and pulled the crates and rolled the barrels toward the shore line. The knights that were still at the shore line helped them get their thing s onto the shore before they headed back to get more. It took less than five minutes to get everything they could off the cart.

The woman took an large bundle of blankets just as the ice cracked under the front wheels of the wagon. Her eyes went to the supplies then to the crack in the ice, there was no way they would save everything.

"we need to get off the ice," She said turning to the men still holding the cart.

"She's right," Lancelot said

"but what about the rest of it" one of the men asked.

"we saved as much as we can" the woman said

The man looked like he was about to argue with her but Lancelot cut him off, he understood the desperation but she was right. The crack in the ice was growing and if the ice broke from underneath the carts front wheels they wouldn't beable to save the horse.

"come one," Lancelot said to the woman.

"help me get the cart detatched from the horse"

Lancelot ran around to the other side of the horse and he and the woman quickly undid the breeching straps and the hame tugs. The woman undid the loin strap and Lancelot undid the back strap as soon as the horse was freed from the weight of the cart it jolted away from the breaking ice. The two knight and the men holding the cart let go and moved away from the craing ice as quickly as possible. The back wheels fell back into the broken ice causing the front part of the cart to crash down onto the already cracking ice. The force caused the the crack to spread faster and to split toward the shore.

Everyone ran toward the shore as fast as they could trying to stay ahead of the growing crack which was being followed by breaking ice. Lancelot placed him self in the back of the group making sure no one was left behind. He helped one of the men up when he slipped on the ice encouraging him to run.

Suddenly the ice fell out from under the Knights feet, He heard a shout but was unsure where it had come from then he was under the water. He struggled to swim toward the surface but the current pulled him under te ice.

The Woman was the first to turn at the sound of the knights shout just as he dissapeared into the water. She gasped and shouted for help as she ran back to where he had fallen in, she was half way there when a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. It was one of the larger knights.

"what are you doing?" she demanded.

"your friend needs help"

"we will," The knight said he turned to another knight that joined him.

"I'll get her to shore Percival," The knight said taking a hold of her hand.

The woman looked over her shoulder as the knights moved toward where there friend fell in. The ice was still cracking the knights would need to get him out fast. The knight pulled her up onto the shore and another knight came over and put a blanket around her shoulders.

"your alright now," He said as she turned to watch the knights still out on the ice.

"it's not me I'm concerned about," She told him.

"Right," The knight said.

Sir Balan turned away from the woman after giving her a once over to be sure she was alright. He was glad to see that the other knights still on the shore had already started another fire and were getting every available blanket they could ready.

The woman neeled down by the edge of the ice, this was not the first time she had seen someone fall into icey water. She new this lake very well, the currents were strong and she knew the knight was probably pulled under the ice his friends would have already been to late when they got to were he fell in. But perhaps she could do something.

She looked around to make sure no one was looking at her before she reached out and touched the ice. Her eyes turned gold as she uttered a spell under her breath, a light went out of her hand and under the ice. The light that only she could see moved in small circles under the ice searching, She smiled a little when the light stopped and pulsed. Concentrating she pressed the heel of her hand onto the ice and pushed her eyes turning gold once again.

Lancelot felt him self being pulled further from the opening, he really wished Merlin was there. Fighting his bodies instincts to inhale he pulled his dagger from his belt and stabbed it into the ice in an effort to keep from being pulled any furthur. The Current was strong and he could feel it pulling on his grip, his lungs were burning for air. He couldn't hold it anymore, Lancelot's reflexive need to breath took control and against his will his mouth opened as his lungs tried and failed to take air in.

Just as he was lossing contiousness and his grip on the dagger Lancelot felt something surround him and he felt the current around him change direction. Everything went black for the knight before he could comprehend what was happening.

Percival helped Elyan remove every piece of clothing except the very last layer as one of the other knighs tide a rope around his waist. It had only taken a few second for the knights realize Lancelot had been pulled under by the current. Elyan was the lightest and the more experienced swimmer, he would have the best chance.

"okey, when I pull on the rope twice you pull me out" Elyan instructed as he was about to jump in the water.

"Elyan wait," Percival said grabbing Elyan and stopping him.

"Percival what?" Elyan started to ask but cut him self off as he saw what Percival had and was now move grab onto.

"holy shit" the other knight echoed Elyans thought as the both moved the help.

The pulled Lancelot out of the water and away from the edge of the ice as quickly as possible.

He wasn't breathing, luckily Merlin and Morgana had picked up a non magical technique for sitchuations like this and had trained their small group of friends.

Elyan and Percival rolled Lancelot over to get the water out of his mouth. With the knight on his stomache Elyan took his elbows bending them up he pulled and and pushed them creating a bellows effect with his chest in an effort to get the water from his lungs. Elyan released is elbows and Percival placed his hands on either side of his spine to avoid damaging it and did palpitations.

Lancelot gasped and coughed out the water from his lungs, his Lungs greedily pulled in the ogygen from the air.

The woman breathed a sigh of relief and heard it echoed in a couple of the men behind her when the knight was pulled from the water. She watched with baited breath as the men layed the unmoving knight on the ice and did something she wasn't sure what, then the Knight moved.

The Knights helped their friend toward the shore, the taller one holding him up as they moved quickly off the ice. The woman stood up as the knights reached the shore, She took the blanket from around her shoulders and put it on the knight that had been going to go in the water.

He looked at her in surprise and open his mouth to argue that Lancelot needed it more no doubt but she cut him off.

"you're friends wet clothing needs to be removed before wrapping him in blankets or he's going to get hypothermia."

"She's right," Sir Balan said

"come on Lancelot lets get you by the fire"

"I'm alright Percival," Lancelot said trying to step away from Percival supporting arm to walk by himself. He took two steps before the world started to spin the wrong way and he found his legs giving out from underneath him. Percival and Elyan's quick action stopped him from hitting the ground.

"uh huh," Elyan commented.

once Lancelot was stripped and settled by the fire and the horse settled one of the men that had been trying to cross the ice approached sir Balan.

"our town isn't far from here," he said

"we could go and be back with help with in an hour. That is with out trying to cut across the ice again"

"yeah I don't think we want to repeat that" one of the other men said glancing at the woman that was with them. He ducked his head and turned back to the knights.

"alright, I'll send a couple of my men with you"

The men agreed and were soon on their way, two of the men that had been crossing the ice and two knights. The man who seemed to be the leader for the group the knights had rescued rode the horse that had been attached to the wagon. The other man rode behind one of the knights holding onto his shoulder to keep from falling.

"what was that I told you so look you gave that man before," Sir Elyan asked as the small group going for help disapeared down the path. Elyan new that look from the many times his sister had given it to him growing up.

"I told them we shouldn't cross the ice," She said

"of course they didn't listen to me"

"yes," one of the men said.

"you were right, we should have listened to you"

The woman gave him a little smile and patted his shoulder.

"at least everyone alright," she said, she glanced over at Lancelot sitting naked wrapped up in blankets still shivering a little.

"more or less".

True to their word the Knights were back with help from the town in less then an hour. They brough another cart for what was left of the supplies and the towns appothicary came to check on Lancelot. The supplies and Lancelot were quickly loaded onto the cart. They made it to the town in record time.

The towns appothicary recommened a night in the village to allow Lancelot to get some strength back.

Sir Balan sent two of the knight, ones that had been complaining about crossing the ice, ahead to Camelot to report to Sir Leon and King Arthur what had happen and why they would be late getting back.

The woman who had been traveling with the group of men for supplies turned out to be the appothicaries daughter and apprentice. She set up a thin rope in front of the fire place and hung Lancelots clothes to dry before fetching a set of clothes for Elyan as his had been left out on the ice.

Lancelot who had fallen asleep on the way to the village woke up just as she brought a tray with a bowl of soup and some hot water into the room. The other knights were out side letting their friend rest, Percival and Elyan stayed close by but still left him to rest.

"you need to eat something" The woman instructed as she placed the tray down on the small table by the bed.

"Thank you, I feel like I haven't eaten since this morning," Lancelot said sitting up, the woman moved to help him.

"probably because I haven't eaten since this morning"

Lancelot frowned at looked down at him self, his eyes widened and he pulled the blankets closer as he realized he was still naked.

"oh please," the woman said rolling her eyes.

"you've been naked the majority of the time I've been in your presence"

Lancelot regarded her before relaxing, it was still cold so kept the blanket wrapped around him holding it with one hand and eating with the other. Satisfied that he was eating and wasn't about to pass out the woman turned to leave. She needed to help her father go over the inventory, some of the cargo had been medicinal herbs and they need to figure out what they had lost in the lake.

"wait"

She stopped and turned toward the knight that had led the rescue of her people.

"Thank you," He said.

She smiled.

"you are welcome," she said

"it's the least I can do Sir Lancelot, you and your fellow knights helped save over half the supplies that were in that cart. Had we lost them it would have been due to my towns men's own stupidity"

"if I may ask, what is your name?" Lancelot asked.

"my name is Alina," she told him before turning and walking out to help her father.

That it's my plot gremlins have no more for this chapter. The filler has been filled.


	12. Chapter 12 spring has sprung

The plot gremlins are sorry they haven't been focusing.

* * *

"Do you Arthur Pendragon take Gwenevere LeBlanc to be your wife, to share your life in good times and not, in health and sickness for swearing all others till the end of your days?"

"I do," Arthur said gazing into the eyes of the woman he loved.

Geoffery turned to signal Merlin who was standing behind Arthur. The King's friend and newly announced adviser held up a small box opening in to reveal a golden wedding band.

Arthur turned slightly away from Gwen only to take the ring from the box before turning back to her. He placed the ring on the ring finger of her left hand.

"with this ring I freely and with an open heart promise my life my heart my future to you" Arthurs spoke softly his words only for her " I love and will love you for the rest of my life and your."

"I accept you with an open heart and open mind" Gwen spoke smiling lovingly to him.

Geoffery smiled giving them a moment before he continued.

"do you Gwenevere LeBlanc take Arthur Pendragon to be your Husband, to share your life in good times and not, in health and sickness for swearing all others till the end of your days?"

"I do, " Gwen said smiling up at the man she loved.

Morgana stepped forward with the small box with the golden wedding band for Gwen to give to Arthur. The princess gave her former servant an encouraging smile as she turned to take the ring from the box.

Gwen slowly placed the ring on Arthur's finger as she spoke not taking her eyes from his.

"with this ring I freely and with an open heart promise my life my heart my future to you, I love and will love you for the rest of my life and yours"

"I accept you with an open heart and an open mind" Arthur spoke.

"with the authority given to me I claim Arthur Pendragon and Gwenevere LeBlanc now Gwenevere Pendragon to be husband and wife what has been bonded let no one break apart" Geoffery addressed the people in the room before turning his attention back to the bride and groom.

"you may now"

Arthur with his right hand still holding Gwen's left stepped forward moving his other hand around her back to pull her forward and up a little as his lips descended on hers, kissing her passionately. Gwen after a second of shock moved her free arm up around the back of Arthur's neck and returned the kiss.

"uh, kiss the bride" Geoffery finished unnecessarily.

The was cheering and a loud whistle (probably Gwaine) as Arthur kissed his new wife.

Arthur reluctantly pulled away when Merlin cleared his throat and spoke under his breath for only them to hear, reminding him about the other part of the day's ceremony. After signing the marriage certificate and having Elyan and Merlin and Morgana sign their names to the witness box, He held Gwen's hand guiding her to the throne as Geoffery stepped out of the way. Merlin and Morgana stepped down from the diasis and joined Hunith, Balinor, and Mordred who stood near the front of the other witnesses to the wedding.

Where there had only been one throne before now sat two, one for a king and one for a queen. Gwen stood in front on the throne her head held high as a crown was brought by the same squire that had carried Arthurs crown during his crowning ceremony. It was a simple yet elegant crown, gold based with small jewels set every two inches around the top most part.

Arthur stood beside Gwen still holding her hand, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze of encouragement as the squire with the crown stood on her other side. Arthur released her hand and stepped forward and turned to pick up the crown from the pillow. The squire bowed and stepped back and turn to step off the dais.

"I King Arthur Pendragon crown you Gwenievere Pendragon Queen of Camelot"

Arthur placed the crown on her head on the last word and then stepped back standing once again by her side.

"Long live the queen" Morgana was the first to shout followed by Merlin and everyone else in the room.

The Wedding and Coronation took place early in the afternoon attended only by Arthur and Gwen's closest friends and family, (which yes included Agravaine he is Arthur's uncle) and a few noble lords and ladies. However, the entire city enjoyed the festival to celebrate the marriage of their king and their new queen.

Arthur had taken Merlin and his knight on a hunting trip and with Merin helping rather than hindering they had returned with enough meat for the wedding feast to be able to share with the entire city.

The cooks had spent all morning and half of the early afternoon preparing the three Venison and the four large Boars. The rabbits that had been brought back from the hunting trip were made into several pots of stew with potatoes, carrots, and onions. There was just enough to feed the entire city.

Merlin walked with his parents through the town taking in the festivities, Mordred was visiting with Morgana and the knights he had met the last time he was in Camelot. Tables of food were set up sporadically around the market square and there were performers putting on entertainment for the people. The city was decorated with garlands of flowers that matched the ones that were decorating the great hall in the castle. Merlin was almost certain that it looked like every flower in Camelot had been picked to make the decorations.

Merlin, Hunith, and Balinor joined a small group that stopped to watch a juggler perform. He was very skilled starting out with three pins then gradually adding one more till he had five pins going at once. Then another man in a similar outfit stepped forward and started juggling, but instead of juggling pins he started out with three balls and gradually added one at a time till he had five balls going at once.

The two jugglers started performing different tricks as they juggled each seeming to be trying to out perform the other. Tossing the pins higher letting the balls bounce off the ground one at a time while keeping the juggling going. More people joined the small group that was watching them, some of the people watching applauded when the man juggling the pins put a bit of a spin on the pins as toss them in the air.

The crowd gasped as the man juggling the balls suddenly bounced one of his balls on the ground sending it toward the other juggler, at the same time the other juggler sent one of his pins through the air toward the juggler with the balls. Each juggler caught what was thrown them and added it to what they were juggling. The two juggler continued to pass the pins and balls back and forth between each other. The crowd applauded and cheered happily as it became clear that the two jugglers were actually partners and what had looked like the jugglers trying to compete with each other was actually part of their act.

Gradually the two jugglers slowed down the pass juggling until each of them was once again solo juggling, only the man who had started with the pins was now juggling the balls and the man who had started with the balls was juggling the pins. The jugglers performed tricks tossing the pins higher then turning and catching a pin behind his back before turning and tossing it back up only to turn and catch the next pin behind his back.

The man who now had the balls would bounce the balls on the ground from one hand to the other then toss the ball back to his other hand creating a kind of circle effect. Then he gradually switched from each ball bouncing to only every other bouncing then only every third, the balls gradually stopped bouncing as he juggled all five once again in a basic fashion.

While the crowd was watching the two jugglers as a third person brought out a chest setting it on the ground between the two jugglers. He opened the chest then quickly stepped away.

The two jugglers each turned toward the chest as they continued to juggle, then each of them took turns tossing the pins and balls into the chest till each of them was only juggling two items each. Then they started pass juggling the two pins and the two ball, then it was down to one pin and two balls then one pin and one ball. They each toss the last pin and the last ball into the chest as the same time,

then the man who had placed the chest out and opened the lid closed the lid by pulling on a thin barely noticeable rope that was tied to the lid.

The crowd applauded as the two jugglers bowed to their audience.

"there pretty good" Gwaine commented from behind Merlin.

Merlin turned to his friend a little startled.

"Gwaine, how long have you been standing there?" Merlin asked

"He's been standing there since the two jugglers started passing the pins and balls between each other the first time," Balinor said.

Merlin found himself feeling a little guilty for not noticing his friend had been standing behind him for at least ten minutes.

"It's alright Merlin," Gwaine said clasping him on the shoulder, recognizing the look Merlin get when he's about to apologize for something.

"heck I was distracted by the jugglers too."

"they are very talented" Hunith commented.

"are you enjoying yourself today Gwaine"

"I always do Ma'am" Gwaine gave Hunith a charming smile. He turned back to Merlin.

"but I was looking for you with a purpose. Gwen sent me to get you, there going to be cutting the pie soon"

Mordred sat and listened as the Knights bantered among themselves. It was hard to believe that just over a year before he would have been afraid for his life being in Camelot let alone surrounded by Camelot's knights and in the same room as it's king.

He had sat talking with Morgana and Gwen for a little while until Percival and Elyan had come to quote-unquote rescue him from the ladies.

"so Mordred, how Ealdor treating you," Sir Leon asked

"everyone's been great," Mordred said

"I usually never spend more than a few months in one place growing up, it's taken some getting used to living in a house and not having to be prepared to leave at a moment's notice"

Leon and Arthur who sat near by and was listening to the nights bantering as well gave each other a look over the boy's head. It had been because of Arthur and his knights that Mordred had lived the way he had, the reason all the druids had lived if fear of the knights of Camelot or anyone who would betray them to Camelot. Arthur was resigned that no druid or anyone with magic who didn't use it to harm anyone would fear Camelot ever again.

Arthur felt a hand on his, he turned and smiled at his wife. She smiled that smile that always calmed him and kissed his cheek. Gwen gave him a look that told him she understood, she had heard what Mordred said too.

The King and Queen sat at the high table watching their guests talking and laughing and generally having a good time. The Lords and Ladies sporadically made their way over to bow to the king and queen and to wish the bride and groom well.

Gwen smiled and thanked the servant that refilled her wine goblet. She didn't recognize him but there were a few newer servants and she hadn't had the chance to meet all of them. The Queen turned her attention to the musicians that had set up at the other end the great hall. She placed her hand in Arthur's as the musicians started to play.

It was a soft yet upbeat tune, the four musicians each played a different instrument that complimented the others. Gwen sipped her wine as everyone's attention was caught by the music that filled the room. The queen smiled as some of the guests stood up and started to dance, she took another sip of her wine and glanced at Arthur who was relaxed as he watched the musicians playing. One of the young knights came over and asked Morgana if she wanted to dance. The Lady who had been on friendly terms with the young knight since he was just a squire happily agreed.

Gwen took another sip, as she watched the dancing and listen to the music she felt an itch in her throat. She coughed lightly to clear it, she sipped a little more wine. The itch in her throat got worse and she felt her throat start to tense up. Something was wrong, she stood up reaching for Arthurs' shoulder to get his attention.

Before she could get his attention Gwen felt as if a great weight was pulling her down. Her eye rolled back in her head and the last thing she heard before passing out was her name being shouted and the music stopping.

Morgana smiled and allowed the knight that had just asked her to dance lead her out onto the impromptu dance floor. She adored dancing but it was rare for someone to get up the courage to ask her.

They took three turns around the floor before she found herself glancing over at Arthur and Gwen. Time seemed to slow as Morgana saw Gwen stand up and reach for Arthur before her knees gave out from under her and her eyes rolled back in her head.

The knight Morgana was dancing with was surprised when she stopped abruptly and pulled her hand from his as she turned to run toward the high table shouting the new queen's name. Morgana moved as quickly as she could to get to her friend. She barely noticed the musicians stopped playing.

At hearing his sister shouting his wife's name in distress he turned to Gwen just in time to see her about to hit the floor, he saw the second she lost consciousness. Arthur was out of his seat and catching her before his brain had a chance to catch up.

Morgana was at their side in seconds. Arthur looked at her pleadingly.

"can you help her?" He asked.

"not when I don't know what is wrong I can't," Morgana told him.

Morgana quickly scanned the room as Sir Leon and Sir Percival and Sir Elyan moved to create a guarded perimeter.

"Mordred" The young druid turned his eyes from Arthur and Gwen, at least what he could see of them the table blocking his view. She could see the worry and panic in his eyes.

"Hurry, go find Gaius. Tell him to meet us in the queen's chambers"

Mordred gave her a brief nod as he quickly stood up and ran out of the room to search for the physician. Morgana turned her attention back to her unconscious friend, She picked up the goblet Gwen had been drinking from as Arthur adjusted his hold on her and lifted her up. The King followed Morgana out of the great hall carrying his queen, he quietly prayed for her to be alright.

"what happen?" Elyan asked as he followed them into Gwen's chambers. The bed was still made but most of her things had been moved the suit she would be sharing with Arthur after that day.

"It's got to be some sort of poison," Morgana said as Arthur placed her on the bed.

"but why? Arthurs asked not taking his eyes from Gwen. This would be the second time Gwen had been poisoned. The first time had been meant for him but this time someone had deliberately targeted her.

"Gwen has given to one cause to want her dead"

"no, she hasn't" Morgana agreed, she pushed down her feeling of anger someone had harmed her best friend her family by law and they would regret it, but now she need to focus on helping Gwen.

Gwen's skin was starting to turn a bluish color as her body struggled to take in air, Morgana tilted her head back a little to open up the airways in her throat.

Arthur passed anxiously behind her, while he wanted to sit on the bed and hold Gwen he knew it could impede the people trying to help her. The king stopped and his eyes went to the door as is swung open and Merlin hurried in. He went straight to Morgana and Gwen not bothering to acknowledge Arthur. He was followed by Hunith and Gaius and Mordred. Mordred walked over and stood beside Arthur while Gaius and Hunith joined Merlin and Morgana. Balinor and Gwaine had hurried to the banquet room to help Leon and the other knight as soon as Mordred they had run into just as he found Gaius explained what happen.

The four people exchanged a few words before Morgana handed Merlin the goblet Gwen had been drinking from. Merlin turned and hurried out of the room.

"She'll be alright," Mordred said partly to himself and partly to Arthur.

It was over five minutes before Merlin returned with a couple vials of medicine.

"well?" Morgana asked

"the liquid that was left in the goblet reacted to the potion that reacts to plant based poison," Merlin told them as he grabbed an empty goblet from the bedside table and mixed the potions he brought with him.

"does that mean you can us a spell to heal her," Arthur asked closer.

"we don't need to," Merlin told him sitting just on the edge of the bed beside Gwen.

" Merlin is right, I didn't sense any magic boosting the effect of the poison," Morgana told Arthur as she placed a hand on his arm to stop him from getting in the way.

"you know the poison?" Gaius asked as he and Hunith moved to help sit Gwen up.

"Yeah, I thought I smell something familiar but I couldn't place it because I was focused on identifying the poison " Merlin cupped Gwen's chin with one hand " once I confirmed it was a plant based poison I realized why the smell was so familiar" Merlin lifted Gwen's chin up and with the help of a little magic opened her mouth" it the scent that a berry called the Ivy Berry has."

"and Ivy Berry doesn't have a strong flavor so they would be covered by the other fruit in the wine," Morgana said an understanding tone in her voice. Ivy berries didn't grow anywhere near where the wine had come from so there was no way they could have been mixed with the wine accidentally.

Merlin tipped the goblet up and slowly poured it into Gwen's mouth. He gently massaged her throat to encourage her to swallow. Once she had swallowed all of the potion Gaius and Hunith lay her back down. Gwen started breathing easier and her color returned to normal within a few minutes of having been given the potion.

Hunith and Gaius moved out of the way so Arthur could sit with his wife. Arthur gently moved a strand of hair from her face. He took her hand in his afraid to let go.

"We'll need to keep an eye on her until she wakes," Gaius said

"I imagine you won't be going anywhere, Sire?"

"only if whoever did this is identified and I need to hunt them down" Arthur spoke with a deadly tone.

"we will find who did this" Morgana said placing a hand on her brother's shoulder.

She and Merlin and Elyan who had not been able to bring himself to speak as his sister was being treated for the poison shared a look of understanding, Gwen was important to all of them and an attack on her like this would not stand.

Ok, this is the end of the chapter, as you can probably guess by the cliffhanger this is the first part of a continuing shot. My plot gremlins are not sure how they will proceed. The next one shot might not necessarily deal with who tried to poison Gwen but justice shall be served.


	13. A hunting we will go

My plot gremlins are so sorry it keeps taking so long to get the chapters out. Here is a short one.

Merlin rode behind Arthur on the narrow path with Gwaine and Elyan riding behind him, Leon and Percival brought up the rear. Arthur had over heard the cook talking to Gwen about the kitchens being low on meat. Hearing this the king realized he hadn't been hunting since before Merlin and Morgana had gotten back.

Merlin had nearly dropped the potion he was working on for Gauis when Arthur burst into the physicians quarters to tell Merlin they were going hunting. Luckily Merlin was able to catch the vial with his magic before it could shatter on the floor.

"Why do we need to be doing this" Merlin asked from the back of his horse.

"I told you before, the kitchen is running low on meat," Arthur said.

"whats the matter Merlin?" Gwaine asked sensing that his friend was not in the best mood.

"hunting isn't exactly my favorite past time" Merlin explained

"Especially with Arthur"

"what's wrong with hunting with Arthur," Elyan asked.

"I think it has to do with hunting bringing out the clumsiness in him," Arthur said as he ducked under a low branch. "Merlin trips and makes more noise when were hunting than any other time"

"Then why do you keep bringing him with you," Elyan asked

"Tradition," Arthur said as he pulled his horse to a stop, the group had reached the spot they would be setting up camp.

"Yeah," Merlin said as he dismounted. "the tradition of me setting up camp, collecting fire wood, starting the fire, cooking and cleaning, then carrying every thing while following this prat around as he tries to kill cute defenseless bunnies".

Arthur and Leon gave each other a bemused look as Merlin started setting up camp while rambling on.

"Merlin you idiot" Arthur spoke "that was when you were my servant and it was your job to do all those things. You seem to forget that's not the case anymore. Plus you need rabbits for rabbit stew"

"Never eat the stuff," Merlin said as he took his and Arthurs water skins them proceeded to take the other as each knight came to a stop and dismounted their horses.

"come on Percival" Gwaine called out as he headed into the woods "help me get the fire wood"

"I'll get some water from the stream," Leon said grabbing the water skins from Merlin and the bucket that was tied to the back of Merlin's horse. Lancelot took a spear and a length of rope from his horse and headed after Leon calling over his shoulder that he was going to see about catching some fish for dinner.

Merlin relaxed a little as he watched his friend go off to take care of the water and fire wood. Arthur and Elyan were already taking the bed rolls down from the horses as they started to help set up camp. Merlin moved to help but Arthur shooed him away saying they had it handled.

The warlock decided to set up the camp fire pit while the others were doing their tasks. He moved around the camp sight collecting stones to form the circle that would keep the fire contained to one spot. After setting up the fire pit perimeter he started looking for fallen sticks and brush to use as fire wood.

Merlin walked through the woods sporadically picking up fallen sticks, after a few minutes he had a good amount of fire wood piled in his arms. Merlin closed his eyes and inwardly groaned as he remembered that Gwain and Percival had gone to find firewood. He turned to head back to the camp when he thought he heard some one speaking in a hushed voice. The warlock frowned looking around, he could see the camp sight through the trees. He spotted Leon, Percival, and Gwaine walking back into the camp. The voices were coming from somewhere else.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he used his foresight to look through the forest, he spotted them hiding behind the trees. Twenty of them half circled around the camp armed with swords and crossbows. Merlin gave a frustrated sigh and dropped the wood he was carrying as the leader let out a shout and the other nineteen followed suit and they all attacked.

Damn bandits, they couldn't have a normal hunting trip. Nope, not him and Arthur, they had to run into refugee nobles who turned out to be sidhe bent on sacrificing a prince for immortality or a unicorn that Arthur kills and causes a famine or Bandits more often than not it was bandits.

Merlin ran to help his friends he used his magic to summon his quarter staff that he had attached to his horse's saddle. The staff lifted up out of its hold and flew into the warlock's hand, as he gripped the staff he spun it in an upward motion blocking a sword from striking Percival in the back as he was fighting someone in front of him. Merlin continued the staff's momentum bring it over the bandits head then back in a down ward arch to knock the man off his feet. He then pushed his staff forward then pulled back quickly catching the bandit that was running up behind him in the stomach causing him to double over, Merlin spun around and knocked the bandit to the ground. Lancelot ran into the camp having heard the bandit's shouts and the sound of battle coming from where he had left his fellow knights. Seeing a new opponent a couple of the bandits turned their attention to him. Lancelot held the two fish he'd managed to catch tied on the rope he had brought with him. Without a second thought, he swung the fish and hit the bandits with them.

It wasn't long till six of the bandits sat disarmed and defeated the other fourteen bandits having run off when it became obvious they were highly out matched. Which was about two minutes into the fight.

"Merlin, do you have something we can tie these men up with?" Arthur asked not taking his eyes off of the bandits, one of which he held a sword on.

"Think I can come up with something," Merlin said as he turned and walked over to his horse.

Merlin opened one of the saddle bags and reached inside, his eyes flashed gold as he spoke a spell under his breath. The warlock pulled out a length of rope from the saddle bag and set it across the saddle before pulling out eleven more. He closed his saddle bag then took the ropes from the horses back and turned to see the bandits all staring at him slack jawed.

Merlin brought the rope to Percival and Elyan who took the ropes from him without batting an eye as if it was perfectly normal to have that much rope in such a small bag. Percival and Elyan tied the bandit's hands while Merlin tied their legs. When he was finished each bandit had a length of rope connecting one of their legs to the leg of another bandit and their other leg to the leg of a different bandit.

Merlin stood up and observed his handy work then he looked at Arthur who was looking at what Merlin had done. Arthur's eyes turned to meet his advisors, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Merlin, what?"

"the ropes are long enough for them to walk, but if they try to run they'll most likely end up tripping each other up"

Arthur smirked and gave Merlin a nod of approval. The king looked around and sighed at the mess the bandits had made of the camp. The sun was setting and they would have to wait till morning to head back to Camelot.

"damn bandits had to ruin a perfectly good hunting trip."

"This is another reason I don't like hunting" Merlin muttered

"Arthur always attract trouble"

Merlin rolled his eyes, the bandits were still staring at him.

"swefn" Merlin waved his hand at the bandits.

They all fell asleep instantly, it took a couple second for the knight that had their sword on the bandits to realize what Merlin had done. Gwaine shrugged and put his sword away.

"Merlin you idiot why didn't you do that before," Arthur asked as he put his sword away.

"because doing things with magic that I am perfectly capable of doing without is lazy," Merlin said throwing the words Arthur had used when ordering Merlin to not use his powers to do his chores (back when He was still a servant) back at him. Arthur looked up giving the sky a why me look.

"Uh Merlin buddy," Gwaine said placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"normally I wouldn't presume to ask but uh?"

Gwaine gestured to the messed up camp sight with a sweep of his arm. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and with out a word the camp set to righting itself. Once it was done and the sleeping bandits tied to a tree the group settled down by the fire.

"we'll head back to Camelot at first light" Arthur grumbled

"It's too bad we have to cut this hunting trip short," Leon said

"yes, Camelot really needs the meat to," Arthur said

"But it's not like we can drag the bandits along while we hunt"

Merlin could see the bandits sleeping by the tree from his place by the fire.

"I was looking forward to venison stew," Elyan said as he poked the fire.

Merlin actually didn't have a problem with hunting if the meat was needed.

"Yeah and I know of a few families that wouldn't mind getting a rabbit or two," Percival said his eyes landed on Merlin, he remembered what Merlin had said about cute defenseless bunnies.

"or uh a boar"

The wheels in Merlin's head started turning.

"Maybe we don't have to cut the hunting trip short" Merlin spoke

"Merlin what are you talking about," Arthur said

The king's friend and advisor smile mischievously at the king and his knights

"I have an idea"

A few days later the people of Camelot were treated to odd sights as their king his advisor and three of the kingdoms best knight rode through the town followed by six men with two knights bringing up the rear. The bandit's legs and arms tied to each other. The six men carried two large deer three large boar and ten fowl and no cute defenseless bunnies.

Ok that's it for this one, sorry it's not much but my plot gremlins keep getting distracted by other stories idea's, add writer's block for this story or stories since it's supposed to be interconnected one shots and you've got, well a while between chapters.


	14. life in a small town

The plot gremlins have returned. Sort of

The young druid boy sat in the front yard of the house he and the couple who had taken him in. Mordred had spent the day helping in the fields alongside Balinor. Hunith who had taken over as the town's physician had spent most of the day gathering medical herbs, taking the time to make lunch and eat when it was time for the midday meal.

Mordred peeled potatoes for the stew Hunith was making while watching the people of the town as they went about their evening routines. It was relaxing and reminded him a little of what the druid camps were like when they were able to stay in one place for a while, but with less magic. The young teenager had settled into life in the small town, he liked having an actual bed, which had been provided by the king himself. It wasn't a large bed just the right size for the room he was in, but it was more comfortable than sleeping on the cold floor and way more comfortable than sleeping on the ground.

Hunith and Balinor had been surprised when the men had shown up with the mattresses. Arthurs note had said he had wanted to get them something as a way of thanking them for all their help during Cenred's attack on Camelot.

He had sent a twin sized bed for Mordred and a queen sized for Balinor and Hunith. Arthur had also sent a few single sized mattresses for (ahem) visitors.

Of course, half the town had been buzzing with rumors for about a week after the mattresses had been delivered, but it was a small town and rumors buzzed whenever anything different happened. Like the king sending gifts to a peasant couple and their ward for any reason.

"Hello Mordred" a boy called as he walked past the house with a pail of water from the towns well.

"good evening Anthony," Mordred said, he watched as the boy open the door and walked into a small house a few doors down. No one in the town had taken to Mordred right away, seeing any new person as another mouth to feed. The kids had warmed up to him first after he showed them a nonmagic magic trick (what? learning to do fake magic is a good way to convince someone that the magic they saw was just slight of hand). The adults accepted him after they saw he was a hard-working willing to pull his own weight. Having lived among the druid for so long he had learned to hunt and once in a while he and Balinor would go out and get a couple of deer or boar for the town. The only holdout was old man Simons, but Hunith assured him that Simons would come around.

" Are you almost done?" Balinor asked as he walked through the gate with a stack of firewood in his arms, Hunith had used the last of the wood they had to start the dinner fire.

"Yeah," Mordred said looking over at Balinor " just two more then I'm done"

"alright" Balinor noded "once you're done we'll probably have about a half hour till dinner is ready, if your up for it we can get some training in"

"Yes sir, I'm up for it," Mordred said straightening up a little.

Balinor narrowed his eyes at Modred giving him a pointed look, Mordred immediately knew his mistake.

"Sorry, Balinor" Mordred corrected himself.

"I'm just going to bring this inside," Balinor told him "finish up and bring the potatoes to Hunith then we'll go"

Hunith stood by the table, her eyes focused on the vegetables she was cutting up for the stew. She looked up at the sound of the door opening. She smiled when she saw Balinor walk through the door, Balinor walked over and set the wood down by the wall before stepping over and giving his wife a soft kiss on the lips. He stepped back a bit but not too far giving Hunith a little space.

"I was thinking of taking Morded for a bit of training before dinner," Balinor told her "will half an hour be good?"

Hunith turned and stepped over to the pot hanging over the fire, she took the wooden spoon and gave it a good stir.

"actually you could probably do forty minutes," Hunith told him. "once everything is cook it will need to thicken a little"

Just then Mordred walked in with the bowl of peeled potatoes.

"Hunith, do you want me to cut these up?" He asked as he set the bowl down.

"No, thank you Mordred. " Hunith told him "I have dinner taken care of, you two go get out of my hair"

Balinor and Mordred each gave Hunith a quick peck on the cheek before heading out.

Hunith walked over and watched them from the window as they headed to an open area just off the edge of the town, it also happens to be where Kilgarah would land whenever he came around. In a way Mordred reminded her of Merlin, she missed him every day. However she understood he was doing something important in Camelot, he had already made progress in proving to Arthur and most of his knights that Uther had been wrong about magic. Hunith was almost certain that the only reason Arthur hadn't completely legalized the practice of magic yet was because he didn't want to cause a panic with people who had been taught to fear and hate magic.

Mordred walked with Balinor to there regular training spot. Balinor hadn't told Mordred to bring any sort of weapon which meant they would be practicing hand to hand skills. Once they got to the open field they began stretching out, it was a standard pretraining procedure.

The Dragonlord had Mordred practice some basic moves he'd already shown him to start out. He showed him a couple of corrections to his positions, to prevent self-injury and to improve effectiveness. Balinor practiced alongside him the two of them moved not quite insink.

"Alright," Balinor said after twenty minutes of practice. "I'm going to show you something new before we have to go back for dinner".

Mordred watched closely as Balinor brought his fist up to his hip, then brought his other fist around in front of his body to rest on the first fist. Balinor then turned sideways bring his arm that crossing his body out in a blocking motion, then he punched with his other fist finishing with a front kick. Balinor repeated the moves a couple more times to make sure Mordred got them.

"Alright now you show me," Balinor told him.

"it looks simple enough," Mordred said taking the first position.

He repeated what Balinor had done slowly, focusing on his movements. The man only had to correct the hight of Mordred's arm when he did the block part of the move but other than he did really well. Mordred practiced the move switch back and forth between leading with his left and leading with his right arms

"come on," Balinor said patting Mordred on the back.

"dinner is probably ready by now"

Hunith placed a bowl of buns on the just as Balinor and Mordred walked in the door. They both took their boots off placing them in the proper place and put on their house shoes on (a gift from Morgana and Gwen). Hunith filled some bowls with stew from the pot and placed them on the table. Balinor and Mordred thanked her and the group ate dinner in a comfortable silence. Breakfast and lunch were generally more vocal but dinner was mostly always quiet.

"We got a letter from Merlin today" Hunith spoke taking a couple folded up pieces of paper from where she had placed them, while Balinor and Mordred washed and dried the dishes that had been used to prepare and eat dinner.

"I didn't see anyone ride through town" Balinor spoke

"yes well it looks like Merlin learned a spell, " Hunith said as she sat down and unfolded the paper.

"just turned around and there it was on the table"

"what does it say?" Mordred asked.

Hunith looked at the letter scanning it a little before she started to read out loud.

{

Dear Mother, Father, and Mordred.

I hope this letter finds you well. Everyone here is doing well and they all tell me to say hello from them.

Gwen has recovered completely since the incident at the feast celebrating her marrying the royal prat and being crowned queen.

Arthur took the night and I out hunting, he will say it because Camelot needed the meat but I think he was starting to get stir crazy or drive Gwen crazy either one. We got some fish, some deer, some boar and some bandits.

Morgana has been reading up on healing magic and taking lessons from Gaius, she has a really good aptitude for medicine and when He is ready to retire there is a good chance Camelot could have its first female royal physician.

Agravaine, (Arthur's uncle, do you remember him from Arthur and Gwen's wedding?) keeps trying to convince her that she should pursue something more appropriate for her station as a princess. Morgana, of course, points out that she is not a princess since although her birth father was the King her birthmother was not the queen.

Agravaine even went to Arthur and tried to convince him to stop Morgana from the as he calls it unladylike studies. Arthur told him he had no problem with Morgana studying medicine of any kind, (I am not sure Agravaine is aware that she is studying healing magic too) but if Agravaine wants to keep trying to convince her to give it up he's welcome to try.

I really don't like that guy too much, I don't know what it is about him. It could be the way he looks at Gwen and Morgana when he thinks no one can see him, or it could be the way he keeps trying to give Arthur really bad advice. Seriously Camelot could have gone to war twice in the past less than a year had Arthur actually followed the man's advice instead of the first time listening to me and the second time listening to Gwen.

Some new men arrived from Essetire to train to become knights, most of them are getting along with everyone pretty well. However, there are of course a couple that thinks their station means they can treat everyone below their station however they like. Three times I've caught them bullying the servants and they keep glaring at me when Arthur and the knights aren't looking. They also "accidentally" pushed me into a mud puddle which was beside a pile of manure the other day. Arthur has given me permission to join in on training tomorrow.

{

Mordred smiled at that, Merlin may not look it but he was strong, agile and could hold his own against anyone. The two bullies would probably underestimate him and get their butts kicked by the ex-servant.

{

Arthur and I will be meeting with the druid leaders in about a week, along with Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine and Naitm, oh yeah Arthur got a new servant his name is Naitm. If everything goes well the druid will no longer be in hiding, at least not while on Camelot's lands. There is still a lot to be done before magic and by extension, anyone like the druids who support magic are accepted in all of Albion.

Anyway I know it's a bit late and I understand if he doesn't want to or can't but I thought Mordred might like to come down to Camelot and join us for the meeting with the Druid. If you leave in the next couple days you should be able to get her before we go.

I wrote the spell I used to send you this letter on the bottom of the second page, all you have to do is fold the letter and hold the four corners with your thumbs and forefinger on the table, focus your mind and where you want the letter to go and say the spell.

I suggest practicing on a piece of paper and sending it to different rooms in the house.

Please let me know if you are coming or not.

As always I and everyone send out love.

Merlin.

{

Hunith placed the letter open down on the table, Balinor and Mordred moved closer to take a look at the spell. It looked simple, though neither Mordred nor Balinor had ever seen the spell before.

"what do you think? Do you want to go?" Hunith asked.

"you might see someone you know," Balinor told him.

Mordred thought for a moment, he wasn't sure.

"what about the harvest?" Mordred asked

"it's almost done, and you've done more than your fair share already" Hunith pointed out.

"you don't have to decide right now," Balinor said

"I would like to see Arthur and Emrys again," Mordred said, "and it would be nice to see my old friends, but it is kind of last minute to"

"Merlin did say it would be in a week, that is last minute." Hunith agreed "but you could still make it if you left within two days. That is unless you don't want to go which you don't have to"

Mordred thought for a minute.

"I kind want to sleep on it," He told them.

The next day after much thinking and practice with the spell Mordred was ready to send his reply to Merlin.

Mordred wrote out his reply and folded the paper before placing it on the table holding it down with his thumbs and forefingers. He concentrated on the table in Merlin's chambers, the small one by the bed. Mordred made sure he was focused, before tapping into his magic and speaking the spell.

" **Ærende þys** ærendbóc bæcern ic gewill " (send this letter where I will)

The young warlocks eyes flashed gold as he focused his magic on the spell, there was a slight breeze and then the letter glowed then vanished.

Sorry for taking so long with the chapters, my plot gremlins have certain ideas of what is going to happen but even though it suppose to be interconnected one-shots there should still be an order of the story. The plot gremlins are having trouble agreeing on what that order is. If you read the last chapter of a different path you will know there are certain things that need to happen in this fanfiction.

Anywho, this is a filler chapter which I hope you have enjoyed and I will try and get my plot gremlins to make the next one better.


	15. Druid Summit

So many ideas none of them for this fanfiction. Okay, plot gremlins time to focus.

Arthur and Merlin dismounted their horses followed by Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot. Sir Elyan and the small group of guards stayed on their horses. The small group was near the border of Camelot and Elmet about a day and a half's ride from the city. Queen Gwen, Morgana Sir Percival and Sir Leon had stayed behind in Camelot to take care of the city.

There were rumour that the land that had not long before been a desolate waste land had taken a turn for the better. However that was not why the King of Camelot and his Advisor/warlock/protector was there.

"looks like were the first ones here," Arthur said looking around as patted his horse's neck.

""hello Emerys"" Merlin heard in his head.

"yeah, looks like" Merlin agreed nonchalantly as he looked around.

""where are you?"" Merlin Telepathed.

""we have set up camp not far, myself a couple others are on our way to meet with you and the king.""

"are you sure this is the place," Sir Elyan asked

"ask Merlin," Arthur told him.

"he's the one who made the arrangments for this"

""how did you know we'd arrived?"" Merlin asked telepathically.

"we are in the right place Elyan," Merlin said.

"it's hard to tell but there use to be a school here"

""charms around the area to let us know when someone passes them"" another voice answered.

""we will be with you momentarily my lord""

"why would there be school in the middle of the forest," Elyan asked

"it was a school that specialized in knowledge and practise of magic" Arthur explained.

"my father had it burned down during the few months of the purge"

Everyone silently looked around them, a few of the knights glanced at Merlin taking in his reaction to this place. Perhaps if things had been different, if Igraine hadn't died or if Uther had not blamed magic for his loss. Merlin just might have gone to this school.

The building had been burned completely to the ground leaving only a small section of wall here and there. If you didn't know what to look for you could ride through the area and never know what had once been there. The guards were nervous about being in this place, they had taken the opportunity that Arthur had offered and had taken to reading about the history of magic in Camelot. It was why the king had chosen them to come with him. They had been over heard talking about their doubts that magic was as bad as Uther had claimed.

""I am not A my lord"" Merlin telepathed back.

Arthur still holding his horse's reins stepped closer to Merlin speaking to him in a voice just loud enough for the warlock to hear.

"how long do you think they will keep us waiting?" he asked.

"they are here," Merlin said looking over Arthurs' shoulder.

Arthur turned to see three men in druid robes stepping into the small clearing. Each of them held a narled wooden staff that most druids had. The gaurds saw them aswell, their hands instictivly going for their swords. They relaxed when Arthur caught their eyes and shook his head in the negative signaling for them to stand down.

One of the druids stepped forward, Arthur recognized him as one of the druids that he had left Mordred with when he was a young boy but he could not quite remember his name. It had after all been over four years since he had seen the man and that had only been for less than five minutes.

"King Arthur" The man spoke bowing.

"my lord Emrys"

"I am not a my lord Iselder," Merlin said

"I wish you would stop calling me that"

"I thought his name was Merlin," one of the guards said in a hushed voice that every one could still hear.

"My name is Merlin," He said to the druids while at the same time low key responding guard's confusion.

""did The fisher king not pass to you the ring of sucesion"" one of the druids telepathed.

""he gave me his ring yes, but that does not make me a my lord"" Merlin telepathed back.

"my appologies Merlin," Iselder said

He then turned his attention to the King and his knights.

"I must admit that while we were pleased to hear of the changed made to the laws in Camelot as suttle as they are, and the request from you king Arthur to speak to use about peace between our people and Camelot. There are some of us that are still sceptical about your intentions."

"you have my word my intentions are peace for all people living in Camelot and her alies," Arthur said.

"I know of the wrong done to the druids because of my father and because I believed him for so long. But my father is gone now and I know thruth of why he did what he did. I know that he was wrong to blame anyone for my mothers death let alone punish an entire people who had nothing to do with it".

"a life time of prejudice is had to over come" one of the other druids spoke.

"as is a life time of fearing for your lives," Arthur said.

"I know that my telling you that you no longer need to fear for your lives from Camelot won't erase that fear. I mearly ask that you allow me to prove it".

"we will" Iselder said.

The third druid stepped forward.

"King Arthur if you and your escorts would leave your horse and follow us" He said

"we will guide you to the summit"

Arthur looked around at his men catching there eyes, he and Merlin caught each others eyes. Merlin nodded letting Arthur kow he did not sence any danger from these men.

"men," Arthu spoke. "leave the horses and follow the druids".

"Sire?" one of the gaurds questioned.

" do not worry, your horses will be taken care of and will still be here when you are ready to return to Camelot," Iselder told him.

Arthur and Merlin follow Iselder with the knights and gaurds following on the narrow trail behind them. Sir Lancelot and the other two druid brought up the rear of the group. Merlin could see why Iselder wanted them to leave the horses, the forest was thick around them and the path was wide enough for a person to walk but would be to narrow for a horse.

It was actually kind of perfect the trees were to close together for anyone to get through with out getting stuck, the only way to get through was on the path which was narrow and twisted and turned not to mention no one had even realized it was there until Iselder pointed it out so it was well hidden.

After about twenty minutes the group stepped out into a clearing that was ceilings by the tops of the trees. The clearing was larger than the one they had left their horses in and there were tents set up with one large but not to large tent in the middle. It was bigger than the others but still small enough that it could be taken down very quickly, the druids had learned to be efficiant.

"I am sorry that we didn't bring Mordred with us" Arthur spoke to Iselder.

"Merlin sent him a letter inviting him to come with us, unfortunatly we are having this meeting during the harvest season and Mordred wanted to stay in Ealdor to help the town."

"it would have been nice to see him again" Iselder said " but I understand, I am glad that he was finally able to find a place he felt he belonged"

"did Mordred not feel like he belonged with the druids" Arthur asked wondering if he had done the right thing by bringing the young boy to the druids after all. Perhaps the boys life would have been better had he brought him to Hunith right away. Then he remembered he hadn't even met Hunith yet when he first met Mordred, when Morgana had been trying to sneak him out of the city.

"I can not tell you of the inner feelings of another person your highness" Iselder told him.

"but I do know that he came to dislike our way of life. Many of our people would like to be able to settle down in one place"

Druid leaded lead everyone into the large tent. There was was large flat rock that Merlin rightfully guessed was meant to be used as a table. There were large brown blankets on the ground to make a make shift floor and rocks set up around the table just about the size of small chairs. There was one for everyone. The rock table was about three feet high and while it was not round it was also not rectagular like most tables so there was no place that would be called the head of the table.

Iselder invited every one to sit down.

Arthur sat down beside Iselder and Merlin sat beside him soon the others followed suit, the four gaurds that had been brought with them stood by the walls of the tents as did an equel number of druids.

Each person was poured a drink and a few plates of deshelled nuts and berries were place on the table for everyone to share. It wasn't much but it was enough for everyone in the tent if no one took more than their fair share.

Merlin looked around the room as Iselder officialy welcomed Arthur and thanked him for this opportunty to talk about peace between Camelot and the druids. Sir Gwain sat across the table from him while he seemed to be relaxed Merlin knew his friend well enough to know that he was allert as he always was when they were meeting with dignitaries about peace treaties. Although Merlin guessed that the druids would not consider them selves foregn dignitaries since a lot of them did live in the kingdom of Camelot.

Sir Elyan and Sir Lancelot were also relaxed but allert. Merlin also noticed that the few Druid, the two men that had accompanied Iselder to greet them at the burned down school along with two more men and three women.

He could hear the druids speaking to each other telepathically, he wondered if they knew he could hear them as most people could only hear telepahic messeges directed at them. He also paid attention to what every one was saying, he was talented like that.

"" which one is Emrys"" He heard what sounded like a child telepath.

He turned his head to see a couple of children peaking into the tent through the opening. He caught there eyes and smiled a little giving them a small wave. The childrens eyes widened and they quickly turned and ran from their spying place when they relized they had been caught.

Merlin turned to see Iselder turned his attention from the place were the children had been to the druid that was asking Arthur a question. Iselder and Merlin caugh each others eyes, both had laughter in them at the antics of the young children.

" understand your concern," Arthur said responding to the druids question of why Magic has not yet been fully restored to legality if Arthur has truly come to realize the laws are wrong.

"but my father has taken over twenty years building up peoples fear of magic, I intend to change the laws slowly to ease the people into it"

"if I may ask" one of the women spoke" do you have a plan for when it will no longer be elligal to have magic in Camlot"

" I am afriad we don't know yet" Arthur said.

"Arthur has already decreed that it is no longer against the law to study the fundamentals and history of magic in Camelot," Merlin said.

"we are hoping that giving people the opportunity to understand magic at a fundemental level will settle some of their fears and make it easier on them when the king fully removes the laws against magic, which we hope will be soon but like Arthur said we don't know for sure when just yet"

One of the gaurds looked at Merlin, he surprised the guard. The ex servant had certainly become more confident since the king had promoted him. The guard did not expect what happen next, expected the king to remind him to mind his place.

"Merlin speaks the truth," Arthur said.

" I also need to speak to the other kingdoms that my father has convinced to follow his example"

"yes I am afraid it is not just Camelot that has pursicuted our people, I would suggest you be careful there are kingdoms that are more lenient with their laws on magic and then there are places like Amata."

"I have heard their king is very stricked but I've never met the man" Arthur said. "my father always said that Serrem was someone you didn't want as an enemy"

"Serrem makes your father look almost like a saint" Iselder told him "he may be the only person we know of who hates magic more than your father did, unlike Uther no one knows why"

"are there druids living on Serrem's lands?" Arthur asked

"not that we are aware of, our people are warned against even setting foot on Amata lands " one of the druids spoke.

"may I ask why you think Serrem is worse than Uther?" Merlin asked.

The druid turned his attention to Merlin, he thought for a few second trying to think of how to word what he would have to tell Emrys. This was the most powerfull warlock in the world but is seemed the most uninformed as he was still so young.

"while Uther was bad, decapitating and even sometimes burning people who had or were accused of having anything to do with magic he at least killed them considerably quickly. Serrem had been rumoured to enjoy torturing sorrcerers before executing them."

"there have even been a few times when he has ignored a kingdoms borders in the persuit of an accused sorcerrer"

Arthur and Merlin both frowned as did the knights, each knight glanced at Merlin non of them liking the idea of Merlin being tortured. They thought about Morgana and Mordred, their thoughts wandered to Balinor and the years he had spent in hiding before Kilgharrah had found him and told him about his son.

Arthur clenched his fist for a second when he immagined what might have happened had Merlin and Morgana been caught going through Amata when they had been returning to Camelot after being taken by Morgause, or if Mordred had wandered on the land during the time he was traveling with random groups.

"that will never happen in Camelot," Arthur said. "the druids are safe on Camelots lands so long as they do not use their magic to cause anyone harm. If Serrem ever ignored Camelots borders and tries to take anyone under my protection he will be dealt with."

"and who my lord do you consider under your protection" one of the women asked.

"Any one who lives on Camelot and Escetir lands is under my direct protection and I will assist my alies should their borders be ignored and they need help." Arthur said. "this would also include druids living on my lands aswell"

The Druids all looked around at each other silently debating.

""how do we know it's not somesort of elaborate trap""

""yes he could planning on waiting until there are many druid incuding our leaders out in the open and then arresting and exicuting us""

""Arthur did bring Emerys with him and was it not our lord Emrys who first contacted Iselder about the summit with Arthur""

""how do we know he is truly Emerys""

""well for one thing"" Merlin Telepathed "" I can hear all of you without even trying, in fact I don't seem to have choice in the matter.""

every druid eyes turned to the young man sitting beside the king.

" Arthur is honest in his desires to make peace and welcome the druids back to Camelot" Merlin spoke out loud.

"if I thought for one moment that helping him to find the druids would put your lives in danger I would not have done it"

Arthur leaned over to speak to Merlin,

"telepathy?" he asked.

"yep," Merlin answered.

Arthur straighted back up and looked at each of the druids as he spoke.

"each person that was choosen to come with me including the guards were choosen because of the doubts that magic was the evil thing my father claimed it was, I am not only hear to tell you that you no longer need to fear Camelot but to ask you to visit Camelot show people that they don't need to be afraid of you."

"and how would we do that" one of the druid men asked.

" by just being yourselves," Sir Gwain said.

"I have already decreed that the Druids would no longer be persicuted" Arthur told them. "this meeting is to let the druids know that you are welocome in Camelot. I would also like to appoligize for everything that has beed done to the druid because of my father and myself. For years I believed what my father told me even when it meant ignoring my own contience when it told me what I was leading my knight to do under my fathers orders was wrong. I was so sure my father knew what he was talking about that he was being honest and truly cared about what was best for his people I didn't let myself consider that he was wrong until I was forced to see the truth."

"you think an appolgy will make up for the lives lost"? One of the druid women asked.

"of course not," Arthur said "nothing will ever make up for the lives that have been taken, all I can promse you as that no one will ever be executed simply because they have magic ever again. Unless of course they use their powers to commit a crime in which execution would be the punishment weather or not they used magic to do it".

"that is understandable," Iselder said.

"then it is settled, we will spread the word the druid people no longer need to fear Camelot"

"thank you and I hope we can prove that to be true," Arthur said.

Iselder invited everyone to join the druids for the midday meal before returning to Camelot. It was a sunny day so the meal was taken out side, one of the druid women explained that they only ate inside when it was to cold and or raining. There were several fires with cooking pots over them. The druids that were cooking refused Merlins offer to help claiming they were almost done and there was nothing they needed help with.

Everyone ate and talked among the druids and each other. The druids were carefull to only speak telepathically when absolutly neccesary since they now knew that Emrys could hear them without purposly trying.

After the meal Iselder and the other two driud that had guided them in were preparing to escort Arthur and his men back to the horses. Before they could leave a middle aged woman in druid robes came into the camp looking around. She spotted Iselder speaking to Merlin.

""Iselder I need to speak with you"" She telepathed walking up to them.

"" what is it Shiara"" Iselder askes sensing the woman was distressed.

""the trescilian peice, its gone"" she told him.

""you lost it?"" Iselder asked.

""I believe it was stollen by a man who called him self Borden, I had thought he was injured and tried to help him. I left him alone in my tent to get bandages for only a moment when I returned he and my knecklace with the part of the trescilain I was trusted to take care of was gone""

""let us hope that he is only a common theif and does not know what he holds, after all it is only one piece."" Iselder said.

""what is a trescilain?"" Merlin telepathed.

and that is the end of this chapter about half way through my plot gremlins started to plot have the chapter end with that question? After all we do need to find Aithusa and I don't think anything that happened in Camelot would have changed Bordens path yet.


	16. Borders

so I already posted this chapter but I read through the posted chapter and noticed some mistakes I didn't notice before, so I went through and fixed them.

It wasn't what you would call a pleasant day, it had started lightly raining early that morning and it looked like it was going to continue for the rest of the day. Arthur stood on the steps in the front courtyard with Gwen by his side, Merlin and Morgana stood just behind and to the side of each of them, Merlin by Arthur and Morgana by Gwen. Sir Leon, Sir Percival, and Sir Geoffrey along with a few guards and servants stood in their respective places.

The group watched as the delegation from Nemeth arrived the horses and carriage coming to a stop in the courtyard. Sir Lancelot and Sir Elyan, who had been sent to meet King Rodor and Princess Mithian at the borders, dismounted and handed the reins to one of the stable hands who stepped forward for them.

Arthur stepped forward as the door to the carriage opened and a middle-aged man stepped out. Arthur and Morgana quickly recognized king Rodor from when he had been there ten years before. Princess Mithian had at the time been too young to come with him, so neither had met her yet. Rodor turned and helped a young woman out of the carriage. She had long dark hair tied up into a long french braid, her eyes were a deep brown and she wore a simple (for a princess) chrome yellow dress with red sleeves from her elbows to her wrists.

Mithian thanked her father as they turned to face their hosts.

Sir Elyan stepped closer, standing between but to the side of the two kings.

"King Arthur may I present his majesty King Rodor and his daughter Princess Mithian, King Rodor this is King Arthur and his wife Queen Guinevere and his sister the Lady Morgana and this is King Arthurs Advisor Merlin Ambrosius."

Rodor and Mithian turned and gave Gwen and Morgana a small bow Mithian dipping into a curtsy to the king and queen.

"King Rodor" Arthur greeted him with a small bow.

"please allow me to welcome you and your daughter to Camelot if it please you, our servants will take care of your horses and bring your things to your rooms"

"that would be acceptable," Rodor said signaling for his people to allow the horses to be taken.

Gwen stepped forward to stand beside Arthur.

"Your rooms are ready for you if you and your people would like to get out of this rain," Gwen said giving the guest king and princess a small bow of her head.

_Merlin_

Mithian looked around the room she had been provided with, it was different to what she was used to but that was to be expected. It wasn't a bad different just different. It was a corner room with two windows one on each outer wall. One was an average size and the vanity stood next to it on one side and the privacy screen on the other. The other window was a bit larger and unlike the other, it had what looked to be a five-foot-long three feet wide bench with cushioning on it and small pillows arranged on one side. On closer inspection, the princess found what seemed to be an arm like you would find on a chair.

Lady Morgana and Queen Guinevere had shown up soon after she and her two personal servants had been shown to the room, to make sure she was comfortable and invite her to see the city with them the next day.

After being in the company of mostly men for the three days it had taken to get from Nemeth to Camelot and being in a carriage most of the time, her father being overprotective of his youngest child and only daughter wouldn't let her ride her horse once the rain clouds had started coming in and that had been an hour into the trip. So, of course, the princess jumped (in a dignified princess way) at the chance to get out with a couple of women close to her own age.

"it is a window seat majesty," Morgana said as Mithian's eyes strayed to the cushioned bench by the window.

"I'm sorry?" Mithian questioned turning her attention back to her dinner companion.

Her father given his apologies earlier, he was tired from the journey and needed to rest before what he imagined would be long meetings with Arthur started the next day. So he regretfully would not be asking her to join him for dinner. Mithian had asked Queen Guinevere (or Gwen as the queen told her to call her) and Lady Morgana (and she had been told to call her Morgana) if they would both join her for dinner.

Gwen thanked her but had to refuse as she had planned to eat with Arthur that evening. She hadn't seen much of her husband over the last few days as they had both been busy preparing for the Nemeth royals and she was most likely not going to have much time alone him during the meetings.

"the bench by the window" Morgana explained.

"it is a window seat. Well not a proper window seat, Merlin and I saw them when we were traveling a couple years ago"

"Merlin?" Mithian asked. She realized Morgana must have been taking about when she had been missing. She remembered meeting some of Camelot's knights when they had been brought to the castle accused of trespassing. The knights had apologized explaining they were searching for King Uther's missing ward and had unfortunately gone further then the disputed lands.

"He used to be Arthur's servant, but now he's one of his most trusted advisors" Morgana explained.

"well, he was his advisor before but now it's official"

"Oh I see," Mithian said, then curious she asked.

"if it's not a proper window seat then what would one look like?"

"the window seats I saw were more like alcoves," Morgana told her.

"except they had only two walls and a large window, and under the window filling the alcove was a large wooden seat that you could open and store things in like a chest"

"what else did you see?" Mithian asked.

"if you don't mind my asking, I am curious to know but if you feel uncomfortable talking about it"

"oh not at all" Morgana said.

Morgana and Mithian talked for hours before Mithian's servant (who had been temporarily dismissed after dinner had been delivered) returned to help her get ready for bed.

_Merlin_

Mithian looked around as Morgana and Gwen Led her through the cities market square. They stopped to look at a display of colourful scarves, Mithian purchased a red scarf with gold embroidery for her sister in law. Morgana and Gwen were well known and obviously loved by the people, they took the time to talk to anyone who wanted to speak to them.

The Princess was surprised to see a couple of people in druid cloaks selling potions and some crystals. She was more surprised when Morgana and Gwen led her over to speak with them. Arthur had mentioned during the meeting that morning that the druids had been welcomed back into Camelot but it did not sink in until she now. She looked around really noticing for the first time that there were quite a few druids.

"Mithian this is Vera and Frigga" Morgana introduced the two druid apothecary women.

"your majesty," They said bowing politely to the visiting royal.

The druids showed the ladies the potions and crystals they were selling that day. Morgana purchased a potion that was to be added to a bath and would protect the skin from the heat of the sun. Mithian purchased a small pink stone she was told was called an amethyst. Frigga explained what the crystal was for Mithian smiled and thanked her though she got the crystal because it was pretty. (She's a princess, she's allowed to get something just cause its pretty).

The Ladies looked around making a couple more purchases, Mithian just had to get a gold colour bird broach for her father, before heading back to the castle for that afternoon's meeting. The Princess thanked the Queen and the Princess before walking over and sitting down next to her father. She gave Sir Elyan a small smile and a nod of thanks as he pulled her seat out for her.

The meeting lasted for a couple hours, it didn't go as well as everyone had hoped. Arthur explained his desire to overturn his late father's laws on magic explaining what he had discovered about Uther's reasoning for the laws against magic. King Rodor had never agreed with Uther's view on magic so he had no problem with Arthur changing the laws, he explained that He only ever prosecuted those magic user who used their magic for harmful purposes and tended to turn a blind eye to those that were using magic to help.

Arthur was relieved perhaps this wouldn't be as difficult as he feared, well he did still have King Serrum and King Aligned to deal with and a couple of other kings and queens. Queen Anise was with him, Arthur and Gwen had been sad to hear of her husbands passing after a hunting accident the previous winter.

Everything went well except for one little detail.

"I can't believe that mans nerve," Arthur said storming into his chambers with Gwen, Morgana, and Merlin following behind him. Arthur picked up a goblet from the table and flung it hard at the wall.

"Arthur, calm down," Gwen said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"He wants me to just give up part of Camelot's land," Arthur said as Merlin finished closing the door.

"and according to him they are Nemeth lands," Morgana said.

"this isn't a new argument, Nemeth has been claiming that land belonged to them for as long as I can remember"

Merlin placed the goblet back on the table after fixing the dents created by the impact on the wall (and you all know how he fixed it)

"there has to be some evidence the land belongs to Camelot," Gwen said trying to reassure him. Merlin apparently didn't get the message.

"what if he's right?" Merlin asked.

Everyone looked at him like he lost his mind, that land had always belonged to Camelot.

"hear me out," Merlin told them.

"I am not saying Uther purposefully claimed land that belongs to Nemeth, that's not something I believe he would have done"

"then what are you saying Merlin?" Arthur asked sounding slightly irritated.

"After Uther's grandfather died Uther's father became king through his marriage to princess Ivoine."

Arthur wasn't sure why he was getting a history lesson on something he already knew but he figured his friend had a point.

"but he was overthrown by Vortigern the kingdom only returning to Pendragon rule when Uther and his army reclaimed it.

But what if he was using an old outdated map one that didn't show the new proper borders?"

"When Ivoine and Constance were fleeing they would have only had time to grab a few small things," Morgana said starting to understand where Merlin was going.

"you think it's possible that Rodor is right?" Arthur asked less angry and more thoughtful.

"that my great grandfather gave that land to his father"

"stranger things have happened, what if he passed away before a new map could be drawn"

"there would still be the documents showing the land transfer" Morgana pointed out.

Merlin thought for a minute.

"The library," he said.

"Vortigern may have caused a lot of damage when he was ruling but most of the older documents were preserved."

Arthur raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Jeoffery told me"

Arthur considered the matter for a moment, he needed as much support as he could get if he was going to undo the damage his father had done when he started the purge. However, he couldn't just hand over the land because he was told it belonged to them without proof. The King couldn't think of a reason Rodor would lie to him about the land but at the same time, he couldn't contemplate his father lying about it either. There were a lot of things he could imagine his father lying about that he couldn't before but this wasn't one of them.

"I can't imagine Rodor or my Father lying about the land but someone is wrong," Arthur said.

"I need someone I trust to go a look through the records to see if there is anything to Rodor's claim."

merlin merlin merlin line break.

Jeoffery's apprentice Lukas pulled out the chest from a shelf on the back wall and placed it on the table along with the others he had retrieved, this would make five chests. The chests according to Jeoffery held all the documents from when Uther's grandfather king Kadryu LocStone had ruled. Lucas looked at Jeoffery with a face that said please let that be the last one.

"is this all of them?" Morgana asked.

"it is my Lady" Jeoffery told her.

"Thank you Jeoffery," Gwen said. "and thank you Lukas, we greatly appreciate your help"

Lukas bowed his head.

"I am glad to help my Ladies," He told them before Jeoffery dismissed him to return to what he had been doing before.

Jeoffery waited for Lukas to be gone before addressing the two women.

"I wish I could be more help," he told them.

"I was just a lad when Kadryu was king, I was an apprentice to Sir Savron for a mere two months before Kadryu passed away and Ivione and Constance were crowned."

Morgana and Gwen knew the rest of the story. Constance and Ivione ruled for less than a year before Vortigern attacked.

"I am afraid my eyes are not as young as they used to be"

"you've been a great help already, thank you," Gwen told him.

Gwen and Morgana waited for Jeoffery to leave before turning there attention the chests on the table. Gwen stepped over and unlocked the chests with the key Arthur had given her. Each of the chests were full of scrolls, from knightings to alliances, there were even a couple banishments.

"tell me again why it just us looking through all these" Gwen said taking at a scroll out of the chest and eye the writing.

"because I have" Morgana looked around and whispered in mock conspiracy "Magic".

Morgana took the scroll out of Gwen's hand and placed it back in the chest. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a few seconds on finding proof of who the disputed land belongs to, before opening her golden eyes and putting her hand palm out and angled down toward.

"eowan me hwilc ic asecan" Morgana spoke calm and controlled.

The papers in one on the chests started to glow a shift around. Morgana and Gwen turned toward it and watched as a glowing scroll wiggled its way to the top of the chest. The scroll settled on top before the glow dissipated. Morgana and Gwen looked at the scroll then looked at each other then back at the scroll then back at each other. Gwen shrugged then turned and stepped forward taking the scroll from the chest.

Line break.

Arthur stood in the great hall with Gwen beside him and Morgana and Merlin on either side of them. He watched as King Rodor read the scroll that was handed to him. The scroll was verification that the land that had been under dispute did rightfully belong to Nemeth.

"Please accept Camelots apologizes for any trouble that was caused," Arthur said.

"We have already commissioned new maps to be drawn up with the corrected borders"

Rodor looked up a small smile, He was impressed. In all the years they had been disputing over the land Uther had never thought to look for proof of who the land belongs to.

"Nemeth humbly accepts your apology," Rodor said.

"and we would be pleased to sign a treaty of peace between our kingdoms".

So this is what I have for you, I know it took a while but my plot gremlins were not cooperating.

Also, my laptop desired it didn't want to work anymore so I have to get a new computer and start over because I lost what I had been working on.

Ok, so there may be some confusion about Uther's grandfather and Mithian's grandfather knowing each other.

Starting with the youngest you have one generation Arthur and Mithian then you have the next one which is Uther and Rodor, the next has Rodor's father (who I didn't give a name to) (Mithian's grandfather) The next would have Kadryu (Uther's grandfather) so Mithian's grandfather and Uther's grandfather are only one generation apart.

eowan me hwilc ic asecan = show me what I seek.

Hopefully, the next one won't take so long.

me yelling "yo, gremlins get back here" runs after plot gremlins.


End file.
